Attempt To Tip The Scales
by ZatannaZatara06
Summary: In 1999, the war was lost so Hermione makes a choice in order to tip the scales of war. Original Timelines were not safe and neither was she. Marauders' Era. Time-Travel Epic. Very AU. Oh yes, there will be war. Rated M for future content! Some non-canon pairings.
1. Make them proud

_This is AU. Everything Canon up until the Battle of Hogwarts._

* * *

 ** _Chapter 1_**

 **6 Months after the Battle of Hogwarts was lost.**

Moments of clarity are few and far between for most people. For her, Hermione Granger, she always had a plan. If there was a problem, she would find a solution even if it drove her mad. This attitude along with her overzealous need to know everything made it hard to make friends. By eleven, she had hypothesized that she was not meant for relationships. Her belief was that she was odd and unlovable. When she got her letter to Hogwarts she understood where the feeling of oddness came from, finally understanding, she no longer felt bad about it.

Months later, her thoughts of being unlovable were chased away by non-other than Harry James Potter. Harry had this innate ability to make you feel like you were important even if it was just to him. He made her feel loved and for that, she would be forever grateful. With Harry, came Ron and even though she had butt heads with him, he was lovely in his own way. He was loyal and a fierce protector, traits she loved and cherished.

No matter. She missed her Harry. She missed her Ron. They left her with nothing but memories and their cold bodies.

She lets one tear escape, quickly moving from her kneeling position. Rustling behind her alerts her to his presence, by instinct she reaches for her wand, instinctively guarding over her two best friends, just as she always had. Only to remember it was not there. HE had it.

"I gave you 3 minutes, mudblood". His eyes bloodshot and glassy, she knew he went to visit the grave of the only woman he could have loved. His only best friend, gone forever years ago. He is as haunted as she is.

His cold stare no longer bothers her like it did in school. Her hands tremble as she looks at her "owner" with indifference. She chances one last look at her boys and walks towards the man.

The Wizarding World was hell since Tom Riddle took the reins. But she wouldn't let it end like this. She will make them proud. Even if it killed her.

"Ready to go Miss Granger?" He sneers half-heartedly.

"Of course, Master Severus" She smirks at him.

She would make them proud. There was no other choice.


	2. Last Hope

**_Chapter 2_**

 _Flashback/Reflection_

 _The war itself was lost quickly. After the Burrow went down in flames, with most of the Order trapped and burnt alive. It was easy to see how moral went down. Most people on the side of the light fled elsewhere, probably America._

 _Kids were left to end a war that adults started. If being tortured at Malfoy Manor didn't create the numb creature she had become, losing the Order sure as hell did. When the Golden Trio arrived at Hogwarts to take down Voldemort, they were quickly outnumbered subdued. While she was holding back Death Eaters from younger students. Harry's final stand ended after he walked willingly into death's open arms. Believing in his destiny, his death was instant. Ron, her darling hot head, saw Harry go down and ran at Voldemort, wand at the ready. His attempt at an Avada was rebounded by the Dark Lord himself, right into Ron's chest. Ron's wild eye's found hers and she watched his eyes slant in regret._

 _The Battle became silent as Death Eaters rejoiced. Students look to Hermione as she looks at her best friends. Her wand hand twitched. Plans swirled as she looked quickly to see who was left. Ginny, sobbing staring at her love and her brother. Dean, haunted but stone-faced, soldier to the end. Seamus, unsure but strong. Luna, present and unafraid. They would fight til the end._

 _She mentally adds Neville to the alive list as he materialized next to her. She sees the glint of the sword of Gryffindor and nods at him. She moves to stand in front of the others as Neville starts walking towards Nagini. Voldemort, distracted by the cheers of his comrades does not see Neville stride up to the snake._

 _Sword quickly slashing into the snakes head. The tell-tale scream of the Horcrux kills the celebration and Hermione could have laughed at Voldemorts face. Neville turns to run to me as Voldemort turns to him. Wand out, her protégo saves Neville and she yelled for everyone to scatter and leave. Death Eaters turned to follow her friends but her eyes were glued to the now mortal "Dark Lord". She circled him like prey, sending hex after hex that he continued to deflect._

 _"Foolish, yet powerful girl!" Voldemort drawled at her. "Perhaps we could look past the dirty blood."_

 _He laughed. She stayed silent._

 _"Yield." He says._

 _The killing curse was at her tongue and she raised her wand. Her thoughts were jumbled yet sure. "You have to mean it, Hermione." You have to mean it." For Harry. For Ron. For the World._

 _"Avada-" she started but gasped as she felt a wand being dug into her lower back._

 _"Miss Granger, lower your wand." She stiffened and turned to him. Traitor._

 _"Snape." Voldemort looked pleased and walked towards her. Voldemort brushed a finger against her cheek and she recoiled into Severus's arms._

 _"Don't touch me, Tom," Her voice was shrill and his face was shocked at her use of his name._

 _"Learn some respect girl. These are your final moments, pet." His wand dug into her temple and her face scrunched up in pain._

 _"Your precious Savior is dead. Your last hope is gone. I may be mortal now but I can make more Horcruxes, but your Harry will always be dead."_

 _She let out a half sob, half yell. But she kept her chin up like the snob people thought she was._

 _"Go fuck yourself". If those were her last words. She would have been proud._

 _As he bristled and raised his wand. Snape clears his throat._

 _"My Lord, perhaps we can make use of the girl. She may have dirty blood but she has been regarded as the brightest witch since Rowena Ravenclaw." The potions master drawled out._

 _Hermione's mouth opened in shock. Voldemort looked her up and down. Contemplating._

 _Snape leaned down whispered into her ear. "You will have to trust me. I am your last ally."_

* * *

Gasping, Hermione pulls herself out of the pensive. Every day, for the last 6 months she watched the memories of the Battle. After Snape intervened she was taken back (kicking and screaming) to Malfoy Manor and basically became Snape's assistant. Snape told her everything once they were safe and alone. He was a spy for the order, Albus ordered him to kill him, he loved Lily and protected Harry. She was in shock but found she trusted and believed him.

Voldemort, no longer believing in the longevity of Horcruxes had them researching charms and potions to make him immortal- permanently. So every day she was hunched over with her ex-professor, discussing and arguing different spells and ingredients. They formed a tentative friendship. He found that she wasn't too insufferable and she found his snark, semi-hilarious.

"Hermione, I don't understand why you do this to yourself." He gestures to her wet face.

Bloody Slytherin.

"Because, it is the only way I can convince myself to eat dinner with that monster and his cronies every day and not stab them with a spoon." She had to remember they had a bigger mission.

Bloody Gryffindor.

See, she and Snape were not just researching immortality. She would never give him what he wanted. She realized that the combination of charms and potions could create the turning point to the war. She could diminish him and end his reign, but she couldn't do that in this era.

What's that one saying?

Once a time meddler, always a time meddler.


	3. The Dinner PT1

_**A/N**_ _Thank you all for the favorites,follows and my one reviewer_ _camilleraes_ _! Thank you so much for the encouragement!_

 **The Dinner**

 **Chapter 3**

* * *

Voldemort thought of himself as a Pureblood Prince. Hermione Granger thought of him as a dramatic little bitch.

The Gryffindor girl hated to be crass. But Voldemort was crass and a tyrant so honestly she couldn't bring herself to feel bad about thinking it.

Extravagant dinners were planned for once a week; everyone in attendance was either a high-ranking official or a death eater. They showed for fear of Voldemort's wrath, but also because there was an open bar and wizards love good ale.

Voldemort may have liked to dress like an aristocrat but his mannerisms were too stiff to be natural. His snake-like eyes were constantly looking to each and every pureblood around the room to confirm that he looked the part. Even Hermione, the unwelcomed dinner guest, in the hand-me-down silk robes looked more at ease.

He let her sit at the main table with him, as a statement. He dressed her in expensive borrowed robes for the sake of his own snobbery. As if to tell everyone, look at our victory. Potter dead. Muggleborns with no freedoms. She had to be there. She worked for him. She was nothing and his other dinner guests reveled in it. A joyous occasion indeed.

Hermione's favorite thing to do during dinner was looking for weaknesses at the table. Narcissa was always nervous. She seemed twitchy and half upset that there were so many people at her table, in her house. Lucius seemed happy but exhausted. Probably happy they won but feeling disparaged at the state of the Wizarding World. The Lestrange brothers had taken to leering at her and she shuttered at the thought that Bellatrix would be back from a mission soon. Since her torture in this very house, just a glimpse of the crazed woman put Hermione in an almost catatonic state.

Her normal seat was to the right of Severus and to the left of Draco Malfoy. Who seemed to pity her and would sneak Ogdens' into her glass.

Her first month after the battle was one of paranoia. She couldn't sleep. She was afraid that anyone would come in, take her, and murder her. Draco's close relationship with his godfather apparently extended to loyalties. Him coming in and rubbing her back in an attempt to sooth her proved that. From then on, she started to find comfort in the blonde Slytherin. With his comic relief and alcohol enabling, he really was a lifesaver. In her mind, Draco was a hero and he was her friend.

"So little mudblood, how goes the research?" Voldemort's eye slits follow her hands as they set her glass down.

She manages a small smile.

"Severus and I are very close to a breakthrough. But we are in dire need of ingredients."

Voldemort turns his head to Severus for confirmation. Snape nods in affirmation.

"Draco, be a dear and pick those up." He drawls. Draco nods stiffly.

The Dark Lord stands and walks directly behind Hermione. He places his hands on her shoulders and squeezes.

Leaning towards her neck, he whispers.

"This better be real, girl. If you are planning on poisoning me or killing me you will be disappointed. You will drink the potion with me."

She grimaces.

"I die. You die."

Her breath hitches and he continues. Dragging a finger across her collarbone.

"But, if it works, you'll be immortal with me" He Leers at her. "I'm sure we can find a use for your body."

She stiffens. And he winks at the Lestrange brothers.

One laughs and says, "I might have a go"

The other scoffs and says "Give her to Greyback."

The table becomes loud with laughter and she feels Severus stiffen next to her.

The Dark Lord moves to his seat and begins to whisper to Lucius.

Severus looks at her with concern and she nods.

This dinner felt like a storm and she could feel hell coming.

But things will have to get a lot worse before she can make it better.

Her plan was banking on it.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Tune in next time to find out Hermione's plan!_


	4. The Plan

**A/N**

 _Thank you to everyone who has followed/reviews and favorited!_

 **Chapter 4**

* * *

Severus never claimed to be a brave man. He could leave that to the Gryffindors in his life. Writing out his action they may seem heroic, brave or maybe even selfless. But Severus Snape, above all else, was a self-preservationist. Even his attempt to save Lily was an act of self-preservation. She was the tether that kept his life from complete darkness. He would have gladly let James and Harry Potter be killed if she would be spared. She would have hated him for it and he came to terms with that fact years ago.

Hermione Granger was a whole different storm. She was a lot like Lily but with trademark cunning only seen in the likes of Slytherins. Choosing to save her that night of the battle was his reprieve.

His redemption.

Even he, who lost everything could see that a world ruled by Voldemort was not one worth living in.

The woosh of the Floo Network alerts him to a guest.

"Godfather, I must have a word with your ward." The last heir of Malfoy drawls.

Severus raises an eyebrow. "Do you have the ingredients?" His dark eyes narrow at his godson.

With an eye roll, Draco sighs. "Of course, I have all the shite you asked for." Crossing his arms he says. "By the way, it was bloody expensive."

Amused, the black-haired professor snorts. "Oh? Was there no Death Eater discount?" He scoffs under his breath. "Bloody entitled purebloods."

"Hey, just because I am helping you, good guys, doesn't mean that you can treat me like your Gryffindor ponces." Draco spits out. Semi amused. Semi annoyed.

Clicking heels announce her arrival and both men automatically straighten their backs.

"Been a good boy, Malfoy?" Hermione sashays her way towards the blonde boy, taking the bags away from him quickly. A large grin finds its way to her face.

"Of course, I have a pretty swot to keep happy." He smirks and she rolls her eyes, looking down into the bag. "So this will kill the bastard?"

Murmuring she says. "The unicorn hairs combined with dragon hide will induce hysteria." Severus Nods.

Draco looks on confused. "So what does the mean?" He eyes his two companions.

She ignores the blonde. "Severus, will you be able to do the spell?"

He nods but looks stricken. "Haven't you found another way?" She shakes her head and Severus looks away. Hermione places a small hand on his. With a small smile, he acknowledges her action.

"What the fuck is going on, Granger?" Draco begins to shake. In a whisper, he says, "Did you have me buy this fucking shit for you to go off and kill yourself?"

She stares at him blankly. He stares right back. This woman he tormented in school. This woman he grew to admire. Her company he just learned to love. His redemption. His eyes look to the ground.

"Draco, it's not like that." Her voice exasperated. She already spent days convincing Severus. Even then, the potion master still wanted to add a fail-safe. "Draco, look at me." She puts her hands on his cheeks. "Things can't be fixed here. In the time. In the era." She looks to Severus for strength.

"The potion will cause hysteria, we are hoping to unleash my uncontrollable magic. Like what happens to us when we are kids. We want chaos. Severus will then shoot me with a spell we created. It is essentially a tempus spell combined with apparition." She takes a deep breath. "I have to try Draco. I have to fix things."

Draco's eye are wide and groans. "Let's just kill him in this time. Let's just start over. Why sacrifice yourself, Hermione?" He grabs her hands and their eyes meet.

"Stay."

Hermione feels her heart race. Staying means death. Staying means no future. Brown eyes meet icy grey. "There's nothing here anymore, Draco. Even if he dies. The world is in shambles"

Draco mouths to her. "I'm here." Severus puts a hand on Hermione's waist.

"She's going to succeed. And we are going to trust her. Believe in her, Draco."

Draco finds his voice and croaks out. "You need to be under emotional stress for this to work, yes?"

She nods.

"Then let us do this at the next dinner." He pauses at her confused face. "Aunt Bella is back." Hermione pales and rubs at the D in "mudblood." The word still felt like a burn. Forever carved into her arm. Forever a part of her.

"You're brilliant, Draco" in a whisper. She reaches out for his hand with her left and for Severus' with her right. She still missed her Gryffindor boys but these Slytherins were a close second. Looking to her right she locks eyes with Severus, she mouths the promise she made to him.

"Lily lives."

He nods at her. "Lily lives."

* * *

 **A/N**

Here comes the chaos! Let me know what you guys think and stay tuned. Dinner with Voldy is next.


	5. The Dinner Pt2

**A/N** _Hi Hi! Thank you to everyone who has followed,favorited and reviewed!_

 _Nothing in his life Became him like the leaving it.- William Shakespeare_

 _Edit: I had accidentally put 1985 instead of 1975. Sorry for any **confusion.** It has been fixed._

 **Chapter 5**

* * *

"Muggle blood stains are absolute hell to get out of your clothes" There was a murmur of agreement at the table as Voldemort takes a sip of his wine.

She feel Draco cringes from next to her and Hermione can't help but smile to herself. This will be her last dinner from hell. She thinks that if she meets The Dark Lord again, she'd really like to burn him alive. She'd like to be the one to hear his screams. Maybe even hear his final breath. She's not asking for much.

As if reading her thoughts, Severus gives her a covert yet firm squeeze on her hand. She nods and moves a bit in her seat. She couldn't help but feel a bit nervous. Unleashing your own uncontrollable magic could be disastrous. She could end up in the time of Merlin if she was not able to get some clear thoughts in. She had to think of her destination clearly. " _1975, 1975,1975_ " Her chant was only heard by her but it was her lifeline. The hysteria potion combined with seeing Bellatrix would definitely make things harder but Severus assured her he had a fail safe at the ready for her. This world was now hell but she would miss him desperately.

As if summoning the devil itself, the room becomes quiet and cold. Hermione shivers as she hears the telltale clink of heels and the sound of cackled laughter. Bellatrix. She feels her body go numb and she can't stop her shaking hands.

"Welcome back Bella" The Dark Lord speaks up.

"Hello, love" She gives a crazed adoring look. Her husband bristles next to his brother.

Bellatrix's eyes scan the room and they land on Hermione. She tilts her head and a small grin appears.

"Still can't believe we eat dinner next to filth." She spits out and the crazed look is back. "Didn't I torture you once?"

Hermione's breath hitches. Throat closing, she feels a sudden urge to dry heave. She tells herself to concentrate on the mission.

 _"1975, 1975, 1975"_

Bellatrix won't fuck this up for her.

"Now now Bellatrix, that's no way to speak to the woman who is to make your Lord, immortal." Severus' voice is cold and unattached but she knows that he is throwing her a bone. Bella stomps her foot in defiance but sits down next to her husband, nonetheless.

"So it's ready?" Voldemort's smile widens as if he were a child and someone offered him a lifetime supply of chocolate. He claps his hands together.

"Yes my Lord" Severus pulls two vials from his robes. He places one firmly into Hermione's hand, gently brushing against her palm then gets up to give Voldemort his.

Voldemort stands with his grin still apparent as he raises his vial. He looks at Hermione who still has the vial in her palm with a grimace.

"Let us toast!" He jovial voice echoes throughout the Large ballroom. "To useful mudbloods"

Glasses clink, as everyone says ' _here, here'_.

Snake like eyes meet hers as he speaks. "You drink first"

Dammit, she was hoping they would drink at the same time. She manages not to flinch but does give Severus an alarmed look. But he nods and she feels Draco behind her, slipping something on her finger.

Ok. They seem calm. So will she.

She gives a tiny nod. Uncorks the top of the vial.

"Bottoms up" she whispers and downs the contents. The room is dead silent and there is no movement in the room. She sits still and feels a dull ache in her stomach rising quickly into her chest. Almost like a panic attack, she feels a daunting sense of dread.

Bouncing on his heals. Voldemort asks "did it work?" He never gets his answer as she beings to let out a bloodcurdling scream.

Energy radiates from her body as glass around the rooms shatters. Her magical core had its own fight or flight response to the potioned hysteria. Something was opening inside her. Like her soul was ripping in two.

Anger contorts Voldemort's already disgusting features and he raises his wand and points it at her.

"You stupid bitch" he spits. At those words, every Death Eater in the rooms stands and turns their wands towards her. She sees Draco looking conflicted and she gives a tiny nod. His wand trains itself to point at her head.

The first spell that hit her silenced her. A quick silencio sent by Narcissa.

The second was to maim. Straight from the Dark Lord himself. Sectumsempra. How ironic. She feels the slicing of her skin and meets Severus' eyes as he raises his wand.

Choking on her own blood she grips the ring Draco gave her.

Voldemort turns a suspicious look towards Severus and in one fluid motion, he digs his wand into the potion master's throat. Severus' wand still stares Hermione down. His eyes meet her and whispers "A priori tempus anima"

She feels her magic cackle. A burst of energy leaves her as she feels her body begin to disappear. The room erupts into chaos As Voldemort screams in Severus' face. "What did you do? Where is she?"

The last thing she sees is a soulless green light hit the former spy in the chest. Her gasp is lost in time.

Hell was what she wanted. Hell is what she got.


	6. Rebirth

_A/N Thank you to everyone who has reviewed, followed and favorited. Thank you everyone, for the encouragement! It means everything. It really does._

 ** _Chapter warning: Things are gonna get weird before they get good. bear with me!_**

 _"I give you this to take with you: Nothing remains as it was. If you know this, you can begin again, with pure joy in the uprooting" – Judith Minty_

 **Chapter 6**

* * *

Everything was bright as the pain subsided. Confusion kept full, coherent thoughts out of her grasp. She could still feel the ache inside her but it was slowly fading. Eyes still closed she lets out a gasp. The blood was gone, so were the scars. She was in an all white slip as if she was an angel. _Fuck_

If she went and got herself killed, she would be especially cross with herself.

" _Hermione._ "

" _Hermione_ "

The familiar voice gets louder. " _Hermione._ " The ache returns as she opens her eyes. White walls, nothingness, and standing in front of her was none other than Harry Potter.

"Oh, gods, Harry." She sobs and ignores her aching body, jumping up to hug him. "I've missed you." She looks at him and he looks immaculate. Like war never happened, like the pain was never his. "You look divine, Harry." He lets out a deep laugh.

"I feel it." He gives a smile. She holds on to him tighter.

"Am I dead? Did the spell not work?" Her mind goes into overdrive. Was everything for nothing? The dread arose as she imagined Severus' body laying at Voldemort's feet.

"Hermione, you pulled off such a reckless plan. Ron would be bloody proud." He winks as she huffs.

"Well if someone didn't go rushing into battle without backup, I wouldn't have had to be so desperate."

He rubs the back of his neck looking sheepish. "I'm sorry"

"I would have died with you, Harry." Her eyes begin to water and he whispers into her hair.

"I know"

"I hate that you all went where I couldn't follow."

"I hated to leave you alone." They both look at each other, eyes filled with tears and mouths in a straight line.

"I love you."

"I love you too." Hermione looks into his emerald eyes. "But back to my question. Am I dead?"

"Back to business. There's the Hermione I know and love." She rolls her eyes at him. "You aren't dead. But you were close. This is a place called the "in between". " He grabs her hand and thumbs the ring Draco had slipped on her finger. Looking closely she noticed it was large and red.

"Hermione, this is a resurrection stone." Her mouth makes an O as her eyes move around wildly.

"Hold on Harry, I've never read anything about a place called the in between and how would Snape get his hands on a resurrection stone I-"

"Hermione, Shush. Just listen." She huffs and crosses her arms but does what he asked.

"I had the resurrection stone in my pocket. He must've taken it and gave it to you."

Her mouth opens but he continues. "That feeling you have deep in your gut is because your soul has split."

She gasps in horror. "Like a Horcrux?"

He rakes his fingers through his hair. "No, not exactly. More like a past life. Except the future came first." She raises an eyebrow.

"It's honestly brilliant. He is giving you a chance to go back as if you had always been there." He sighs out, hating giving Snape any sort of praise. The greasy git, being helpful and shit.

"I think I am following. Like a rebirth, really." Hermione puts a finger under her chin and nods to herself. Putting in a mental reminder to research this later. "This is mad." She whispers.

"But the reason you are here, in the "in between", is because you have a choice." He places his hands on her shoulders. Emerald eyes meet caramel ones. "Hermione, this war isn't yours. It shouldn't be your burden. It was always my-"

"Harry Potter, you stop right there. I went into this WILLINGLY" She pokes a finger into his chest. "Harry Potter, I would fight a million wars if it meant that I could feel the friendship and love that I received from you and even Ronald. You ARE my family and I will do whatever it takes to stop that monster." Out of breath, her body shakes and she remembers how tired she is and lets the dull ache creep back into the forefront of her mind. Split soul? What a mess.

Harry pinches the bridge of his nose. "I was afraid you'd say that."

She rolls her eyes at him and he sticks out his tongue. They share a smile.

"What are my choices, Harry?"

"You have three."

He lifts one finger. "Option one: You go back to 1975, your original plan and try to convince people that you aren't barmy so that you can help them stop Voldemort."

She grimaces at the world "barmy" but nods.

He lifts two fingers "Option two: Is what Snape gave you, which is a chance to go back as if you had always been there. You will be completely reborn."

She nods again.

He lifts three fingers. "Option three: You come with me." He smiles.

She frowns.

"I can't, Harry. You deserve to have a real life. Everyone does. The world is, quite frankly, shit without you" She places a hand on his cheek. "You deserve peace and happiness, Harry."

"So do you." He turns his face and breathes into her hand.

"Seeing you happy will make me happy, Harry."

He grabs her hands and they stand there for what felt like hours. There seemed to be no time in the "In between."

"I'm sorry for not taking your side more, Hermione." He laughs. "You were always right, I should have believed in that."

She laughs. "I'm sorry, for sixth year." He raises an eyebrow as she nods. "All of it."

"You were still right."

She nods again. "I know" She pauses. "Option two, Mr. Potter."

"I figured, Ms. Granger." His glasses slip a bit, as he looks down at her. "I will miss you."

"I will always miss you, Harry."

They both look up at the white ceiling as Harry clears his throat.

"Thank you, Hermione. But I need you to do one thing for me."

"Anything" No hesitation in her voice.

"Let me lock your memories-"

"No Harry, absolutely not, how will I help if I can't remem-"

He scoffs and rolls his eyes. "You said anything, remember? And they will be locked only until your 15th birthday. Integrate yourself into the era. Nothing begins to happen before then anyway. You couldn't do anything to help before then. Just be happy. Be a reckless kid. Have the childhood you didn't get being friends with me." He looks at her sheepishly. She opens her mouth to reject but gives him a smirk, worthy of a Malfoy.

"I am going to be extremely cross with you when I remember, you know that right?"

He nods.

"And you know, not even the afterworld can save you from my wrath?"

He smiles and nods. She rushes into his arms and places her head on his shoulder.

"I'm scared." She sighs as he brushes a wayward curl behind her ear. "What will I do without you?"

"I'll always be with you." He places a hand to her heart. "Right here."

She gives him a teary-eyed look. "Well let us get this going. If I have to go through the hell that is puberty, I'd rather not dillydally." She says in her best professor voice.

He guides her to the ground. "Close your eyes."

She reaches out for his hand. "Will you stay with me?" Her voice small, the task finally daunting on her, she can feel her panic begin to rise. Save Lily. Give Harry a family. Kill the bastard. End the war. Make them proud.

He grips her hand tight. "Until the very end."

He lies down next to her. "Just try to have some fun, yeah? I hear those Marauders were a hoot" He lets out a tiny chuckle.

She doesn't respond. Have fun? She can't even comprehend that at the moment. There were important things to remember before they were forgotten. Her parents. Hogwarts. Ron. Ginny. Dean. Neville. She gave them all silent goodbyes. If she was honest with herself, she could ration that it was better not to remember. She'd never be able to deal with seeing everyone who died and be able to comprehend those emotions while pretending to be a well-adjusted child.

The two best friends lay side by side, listening to the others deep breaths. Hermione feels her body become heavy as her muscles tense. 15 years of no memory? She could do this. She had to.

She lets out one breath, the ache in her gut disappears and so does she.

* * *

 _ **September 19th 1960- Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Office of Charlus Potter, Deputy Head Auror.**_

Charlus Potter, was having a rough day. First, he had to save a bunch of muggles from doxies that had somehow been released into a muggle supermarket. Nasty buggers. Now, he was buried in paperwork because apparently he was supposed to put up a muggle-repellant spell when he arrived. Wasn't that what the obliviators were for? He was just there to kick some doxie arse and then enjoy some muggle cakes. Sighing, he buries his head in his hands.

A loud knock at his office door takes him out of his stupor. Rufus Donwal, from the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes, sticks his head in.

"Auror Potter, you need to come with me." Rufus coughs out of breath and with words that are barely coming out.

Charlus just stares at the disheveled man, so Rufus continues.

"A repulsion charm was used on a muggle family and they abandoned their newborn baby in front of platform 9 ¾."

Charlus adjusts his glasses and musses his hair. "That's curious, who would do that?"

Rufus' hands flail nearly knocking down a vase that Charlus' wife, Dorea gave him. "It was the _baby_." Rufus squeaks a bit at the word "baby"

Charlus, stands quickly and grabs his outer robes and throws them on.

Walking past Rufus, he grunts out.

"Floo Albus Dumbledore."

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Thank you again for the encouragement, I will vomit out this story and hope you fall in love with it._

 _Let me know what you guys think! I don't have an update schedule but it won't be a ridiculous wait time!_

 _Until next time._


	7. Dumbledore Intervenes

A/N Thank you to everyone who has read, reviewed, favorited and followed!

You have your way. I have my way. As for the right way, the correct way, and the only way, it does not exist."  
― **Friedrich Nietzsche**

 **Chapter 7**

* * *

 **September, 19** **th** **1960- Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry**

Albus Dumbledore understood redemption. He understood giving the benefit of the doubt and he prided himself on steering what some may call "bad eggs" onto the right path. But sometimes his past crept into the forefront of his thoughts and the feelings of regret assault his brain. He felt like his growth as a person, showed him that there was always something or someone he could push in the direction he needed them to go. Controlling situations was his way of living to rid himself of the ever present regret. But that is also a double-edged sword. You try so hard to push things one way and they come out in an entirely different direction. For this reason, he didn't do well with the uncontrollable.

For him, the words "uncontrollable magic" should never be uttered. Magic was to be controlled, magic was yielded not set free. Control was of the utmost importance. Albus knew this and felt the consequences of the uncontrollable every time a memory of his sister, Ariana, popped into his mind.

Therefore, when the words "child", "uncontrollable" and "magic" came out of his floo from a nervous ministry employee, he was on his feet in seconds, disappearing into green flames. Leaving a very confused Minerva McGonagall behind.

 **September 19** **th** **1960- Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Office of Charlus Potter, Deputy Head Auror.**

Returning from platform 9 3/4, Charlus Potter sat in his office bouncing the small baby girl in his arms. He couldn't believe the amount of curls this newborn had sprouting out of her head. After his son James was born, Charlus told his wife that one was enough and that if they had a girl he would most likely combust in confusion at what to do with her. But holding this little girl, her big brown eyes staring up at him, he was definitely smitten. If his wife saw him now, she would be laughing loudly, wiggling a finger in his face telling his she told him so. He hoped the little girl wouldn't be put in an orphanage and shudders at the thought. But he also couldn't imagine Albus Dumbledore turning down a chance to help a child.

Bubbles start to appear around the little girls head. It was amazing to him, the magic she yields at such a young age. Charlus gives her a large smile and the baby giggles. Suddenly, the floo erupts in flames and a grave-looking Dumbledore comes tumbling out. The loud whoosh of the floo startles the infant and she begins to wail.

"Albus, so great to see you" Charlus stands with a smile. "This little witch is why we called." He bounces trying to soothe the baby but she begins to go in hysterics. The floor begins to move, the ceiling shakes and the lights flicker. Albus raises his wand.

"What are you doing Albus? She's just a little scared." Charlus furrows his eyebrows. He began cooing and rocking her, soon the crying stopped, so did the mini-quakes in the room.

But Albus still has his wand trained on the baby.

Charlus stares. "Dumbledore, honestly put your wand down." He let's out a breath. "I didn't call you here to hex a newborn."

"My boy, you must sense that her magical core is unstable." Albus adjusts his stance to face Charlus. "Surely as an Auror you understand that the safety of others is at stake. "

Charlus opens his mouth to speak when the floo goes off again.

"Albus" a shrill voice sounds. Minerva McGonagall comes bounding out of the floo positioning herself in between Dumbledore and Charlus. Her wand, at the ready and pointed at the Head masters throat.

Minerva clears her throat. "Albus, if you think I'm going to stand here and let you point your wand at a child, you are largely mistaken." Minerva looks at the child, those big brown eyes stare right back at her. Then turns her glare upon the bearded headmaster.

Albus lowers his wand. "Minerva, you must know I would never hurt a child."

She purses her lips together.

He continues. "But, I think it would be best if we bound her magic until she is at an age where she can control her emotions."

Charlus makes a sound of shock. Minerva outwardly scowls.

"Best for who, Albus?" Her wand hand had twitched. To be without magic, as a magical being, was just as bad a death. This little girl did nothing wrong by being born.

"The greater good." Albus sighs out. Twinkle present in his eyes.

"What about what's best for her?" Minerva wanted to yell out that this girl was not his sister. But thought better of it.

"She will have to cope. Unstable magic is dangerous."

Charlus rolls his eyes. "Bullshit. She is a child" He had enough of this. He would take this girl and raise her, himself. "Look Dumbledore-"

"Charlus, you called me here because you know I understand what's best. I will unbind her magic before she reaches Hogwarts age. But I ask that you all trust my judgment."

Charlus works his fingers through his hair in frustration. He wasn't wrong. Technically, if her magic was too uncontrollable by law they were obligated to do something about it. Shit. Sometimes he really hated working for the ministry.

The forgotten voice of Rufus Donwal, speaks from the corner. "He is right, Auror Potter. We have to do this by the books. Either we bind her magic temporarily or we seal it permanently." He looks down at the little girl. "She's a powerful little thing."

Minerva gave a snort. "Well you aren't sealing her magic." That was final. Not on her watch.

Albus gives her a small smile. "But, of course." He puts a finger to his chin. "She will have to learn to channel her emotions without her magic. And probably learn meditation. When she gets her magic back she can't get out of control when she is upset."

Minerva bristles at the implications. The fact that they were planning the life of a child who hadn't even spoken her first words was disgusting to her. But she'd be damned if Albus was going to ever be alone with this girl, ever. So she volunteered to teach the girl meditation when she was aware enough.

"Now the issue of who will take her in." Albus turns and looks forlorn towards the window. "She can't go to muggles. She needs to be somewhere that's aware of magic, but-"

"We can take her in," Charlus interrupts. "Dorea would love an impromptu daughter."

Undeterred Dumbledore continues, "but she will have to stay away from magic until we know she is not a liability. " He turns towards his audience. "I suggest a squib."

Charlus looks down in disappointment. He wouldn't have minded having this girl in his family. He felt oddly protective and was getting increasingly pissed off about this situation. Who was Dumbledore to dictate lives? Why was he so afraid of a newborn? He could tell Professor McGonagall was in the same boat. But like a light bulb going off in his mind, he remembered the name of one squib.

"Dumbledore, might I suggest a person."

Minerva raises an eyebrow and Albus nods.

"Marius Black"

* * *

 **A/N**

1\. Anyone excited to meet Marius Black!? GhostWriter1864 you were pretty much right with your guess, so all the brownies go to you! *Throws batch of brownies at computer screen.* Enjoy!

2\. I feel like I must say, this is not going to be Dumbledore bashing, but I am going to paint him in the same way that JK did. He is detached. His life was not an easy one and a lot of his pain comes from situations he couldn't control. He NEEDS that control now to feel safe. It is easy for him to work people and manipulate them into situations because he is always looking at the bigger picture rather than the tiny pawns. But I will say in my story he is not a saint, he has a lot of flaws.

3\. again, thank you for reading!

4\. Marius deserves his story to be told right. How squibs are treated is absolutely horrid. The fact that we never learned his full backstory has given me the chance to explore his character deeply. I am now in love who he is and I want the best for him! Soooo I will not promise a quick update. But I will do my best to be timely.

 _Until next time!_


	8. From Black to Silver

_**A/N** Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!_

 _Quick things:_

 _The details of Marius Black's life are mostly unknown so i've taken some liberties. But I believe he was born in 1920._

 _I know that Charlus and Dorea are not **really** James' parents in Canon but I need them to be for my story. (sorrynotsorry)_

 _In case anyone is confused about why Hermione's uncontrollable magic is different from other children, it is because her magical core itself is unstable when she is upset. (coughcough Possibly due to the chaos that happened before she made her time leap coughcough)_

 _To be me is to be different. -Robert Fanney_

 **Chapter 8**

* * *

As a young child, Marius Black was a typical pureblood prince. He embodied every quality of the picturesque aristocratic son. Beautiful grey eyes, long black hair, porcelain skin the features only a _TRUE_ Black had. Born third to Cygnus Black II and Violetta Black nee Bulstrode, without the pressure of being heir it was a surprise to everyone when he quickly became the favorite in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black. He was a kind and affectionate boy, willing and ready to do whatever was asked of him. It was a running joke that he would end up sorted into Hufflepuff when he got to Hogwarts, to which Cygnus would respond by scoffing and sending a dark hex their way. No son of his would be a Hufflepuff that was grounds for disownment or death. For the Black children, they were always taught that anything below standard was not welcomed into their home. Undesirables such as squibs, muggles, muggleborns, magical creatures and even half-bloods were lower than them and we're to be treated as such. Marius, being the sweet obedient boy he was, never had a reason to question what he was taught.

Magic was a part of every facet of his life. The clothes he wore were fitted magically. His toys were magic. His food was magic. He watched his parents and all the adults around him actually perform magic. Magic was the world that he was born into. He could feel, taste, touch and smell magic so where was HIS magic?

* * *

 _"He is probably a late bloomer"_

That is what the perky Healers at St. Mungos told his parents. "He will get his magic just in time for Hogwarts" The Healer would then smile nervously at Cygnus whose face would be scrunched in disgust. "Don't worry."

But he was worried. His mother was worried. His brother and sisters were worried. But no one spoke of it. Because without yielding magic, his days in The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black were numbered.

The children of the House of Black stuck together. Not ones to be trifled with they never let on that their brother was different. They had the same blood. That _MEANT_ something. They kept the magic around him so he never felt life without it. The clever and cunning wit that the kids showed, allowed Marius to feel normal, they made sure he was always included in any and all activities. But most of all, they kept their parents occupied so that they could not dwell on the magic-less son. Dorea, the youngest was his favorite sibling. He'd never say it out loud but it was obvious. He could never say no to her. Her large, doe grey eyes kept him submissive to her every request. "Get me pie, Marius" "Find me chocolate frogs" "Prank Floo call the Minister of Magic". He'd read her stories and he'd say anything to make her laugh. One night, when the sniggers subsided she looked him in the eye.

"Magic or not, you are my brother, ok?"

He didn't want to cry so all he could do was nod. None of the other siblings brought up the possibility because they didn't want to acknowledge it. But Marius understood the implication. When everything was said and done, if he had no magic then he would have no family. To hear Dorea say differently, gave him hope. He hoped for magic but he also hoped for forgiveness for bringing shame onto his family.

Every summer closer to Hogwarts age, the tension in the family grew. He was still the favorite and was loved but his father was growing wary and distant. Marius would see his father narrow his eyes at him across the room when they were alone. Cygnus was suspicious and when all the Black children except Marius received their letters from Hogwarts, instead of excitement there was fear. There was a storm brewing and Marius could only hope for the best.

Dorea couldn't sleep the night before leaving for Hogwarts. None of the Black children could. They sat huddled in Pollux's sitting room whispering about Marius' appointment at St. Mungos in the morning. The final test to find out if he had any magic at all.

"If he has no magic what does that mean? " His older sister Cassiopeia asked.

"It means he's filth," Pollux says with disgust but his eyes betrayed him with grief.

They all turned to Marius, horrified but when he smiled back at them and told them not to worry, they almost believed him. _Almost._

But the next day, when they all got on the train without Marius, there was no question that those goodbyes to their brother would be forever.

* * *

 _ **Fall of 1930, St. Mungos, Private Ward for Magical Bloodwork and Testing**_

"So he has no magic at all?" Cygnus' face was beat red. His breathing heavy. A son of his without magic? Abomination. Disgusting pollution of his sacred home.

"I'm so sorry, sir" The Healer looks on in fear while Marius looks stricken. "We've ran every test."

Black's don't beg but Marius felt close to it. He wanted to beg his parents to let him stay with them. He wanted to beg his parents to love him unconditionally. He didn't want to be a squib, he only ever wanted to be a good son to them. His eyes stayed glued to his mother. She didn't speak a word and wouldn't meet his eyes. With a turn of her heels, she walked out of examination room without a second glance.

"Father, I can make myself useful I-"

"Filthy squib! You dare defile the family?!"

"Father-"

Cygnus raises his wand. "Do not speak to me, I am not your father. You are not a Black"

Cygnus wand trains itself at Marius' heart. This was it. Marius knew the Black temper, he had it himself. He closes his eyes to his fate.

"Avada-"

"Lord Black, this is unacceptable!" The Healer screams. Cygnus raises an indignant eyebrow as if to say "What? Can't I murder people in your hospital?"

"If you won't let me dispose of **it** for you, then **it** will be your problem." Pocketing his wand without another word, Cygnus and his robes billow out of the room.

The first thing Cygnus Black does when he returns from St. Mungos is blast the name Marius Black straight off the family tapestry. The charred remains of the former son's name spoke volumes. Having a squib in the family would now be the greatest shame of their House. Their biggest disgrace. No one in the House of Black dare speak the name Marius Black again.

Back at St. Mungos, the Healer takes the boys hand, she cries for him when he can't for himself. After an hour, she walks him to the barrier that leads to the Muggle world.

"This is a dangerous world for squibs." She says without eye contact. Pushing him forward. He says nothing, a blank stare adorns his hardened face and he walks through the portal.

Marius stood outside the barrier between the magical world and the Muggle world for 3 days. Waiting, and hoping that maybe someone would come back for him. His back straight and nose pointed up to the sky. He stood with dignity for 3 days. Until Muggle police took him in.

"What's your name?"

"Marius"

"Last name"

"Irrelevant "

The officers exchanged exasperated looks and promptly dropped him off at the nearest orphanage.

Unwanted. Alone. Pariah. At 11 years old, he was now a man. Head of his own House of Nobody. It was time for Marius to find who he was without The Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.

* * *

 **September 20th 1960, Downtown London, Flat of Marius Silver**

Marius Black may have been an invalid in the Wizarding World but Marius Silver made a name for himself in the Muggle world. Any notions of Blood Purity that he did have were quickly destroyed during Marius' first few years living as a muggle. How could he be better than these happy smiling folks around him? Pureblood or not, he was magic-less as well and that made them equal.

Ironically, using the physical traits that made him a Black, he was able to become a successful model. He didn't need a Muggle education to stand around and look pretty, his aristocratic features stood out amongst the rugged men around. He quickly took the industry by storm and could afford the luxury he had as a young child. Living in an orphanage as a child gave him the drive to get out and do better, be better. And when he started making good money as a model, he donated half of his earnings to underprivileged children. Five years ago, on his 35th birthday, he retired from modeling and was living comfortably, investing his wealth, growing it and donating it. He felt that he lived a full life but knew he was missing something.

He was a drifter who had vices in the form of women and booze. He found it hard to get attached to others but never wanted to admit that it was because of his fear that they would leave him. Abandon him.

Magic abandoned him and so did his family. But, there was life without magic and at 40; he was content without it and them.

Marius sits on his couch with a huff and turns his attention to his television. A show about a woman navigating her 30s comes on. His thoughts swirl to his own life like maybe he should settle down but laughs to himself and he contemplates heading out to a bar.

Loud knocks at his door kill his train of thought and Marius glances at his clock, it reads 12am, he then glares at the door. He contemplates ignoring it for fear that it was some fangirl here for a romp. But it could also be the woman he kicked out of his bed 3 hours ago. He shudders at the thought, the chit wanted to tie him up and flank his bullocks. Ridiculous.

The knocking begins again and he sighs. He wasn't in the mood but he also wasn't in the mood to be rude. He throws open his door without checking the peephole, and to his surprise a dark haired woman shoves her way into his arms.

"Ma'am if you are a fan, I am going to have to ask you to step out in the hall. Also, how did you find my flat?"

He feels tears soak his shirt as her body shakes with sobs. "Oh God Marius, we were sure Cygnus killed you"

Shocked, Marius says nothing. At his silence, the woman looks up and he meets the large grey, doe eyes that he could never deny.

"We would've searched for you! But Pollux said there was no way you were alive." She sobs out harder than before. Gasping out "I'm sorry, I'm so sorry."

"Dorea?" He rasps out. Her sobs quiet as she nods and he holds her tighter.

"I told you, magic or not, you are still my brother"

He let's out a choking noise and lays his head on hers. For the first time in years, he felt magic again and it felt like home.

Neither pays any mind to the 2 wizards and witch standing at the door looking flustered holding a sleeping baby.

When things calm, Marius ushers everyone to his living room.

"So after all these years why come find me now?"

A bemused Minerva McGonagall speaks up. "Apparently Charlus knew you were alive and volunteered you for a task."

Marius raises an eyebrow. "What task?"

"Hold on," Dorea interrupts with a hand in the air. She remembers they never actually talked about it. Charlus came home and grabbed her. They left James with Winky, and then rushed to Muggle London.

"Charlus Potter, how _did_ you know my brother was alive?" She raises her voice and crosses her arms. "And why didn't you tell me?"

Charlus rakes a hand through his messy hair and takes off his glasses to rub his eyes.

"To be honest, I didn't but it was the first squib name I could think of." He says sheepishly, raising the baby in front of his body like a shield. "After Dumbledore agreed, I used my Auror resources in order to search the muggle database and found a Marius who obviously looked like a Black." Charlus gestures wildly at Marius' face.

The room erupts.

"Potter, you idiot!" Dorea stands quickly in front of her husband.

"Mr. Potter" Minerva bristles.

"Auror Potter!" Rufus Donwal was just confused. Why did he agree to come to this shit show?

Charlus clears his throat. " Look we can all agree Dumbledore was acting strangely in regards to the child. I just didn't want him to any more control over her life so I threw out a name!" He looks down at the sleeping child, drools flowing down her cheek. "I'm sorry Dorea."

She stays silent but looks to her brother who looks bewildered. She finds she can't stay mad, she knew she married an idiot but he was her idiot with a big heart. She only hoped James would turn out more like her with a tiny smidgen of Potter.

"Let's try this again, so why are you all here?" Marius speaks up. None of this was making sense and what is with the baby?

So Minerva ended up being the one to explain the situation. The baby's parents abandoning her. The fact that her magical core was unstable. Dumbledore sealing her magic.

"Mr. Silver, we understand the magical world was not kind to you"

"Understatement" Charlus coughs out and Dorea smacks his arm.

Minerva narrows her eyes at Charlus and continues. "To be a magical person and grow up to never experience magic is unfair wouldn't you agree?"

He could attest to that.

"We must ask a huge burden of you, this child is special, we don't know what it is but her magic is powerful but highly unstable. We can't entrust her to muggles but with Dumbledore as an unsure variable, we'd rather have a neutral party help. "

Charlus hands Marius the baby silently. He takes in her curls, tiny hands, and tiny feet. Did he really want to be sucked back into the world that shunned him so many years ago? The soft sighs of the child in his arms were making it hard to think. Living without magic wasn't terrible. It was bearable. But living with being abandoned by those who loved you that was a burden he felt aftershocks from every day. Could he deal this baby girl to the same fate? He feels the girl snuggle sleepily into his chest and he feels his stomach drop. He wanted to adopt _eventually,_ but was he ready now?

"Marius" Dorea places a hand on his. "We will be there for you every step of the way."

Marius looks into Dorea's eyes. He could never say no to her. This was all happening quickly but he thinks he could do this.

"You can do this." Minerva echoes his thoughts.

Rufus Donwal speaks up from the corner and pulls out a stack of papers from his briefcase. "Here I have the paperwork for a muggle adoption, we will then spell it to appear as if her original family gave her to you by choice." He slides the papers across Marius' coffee table.

Marius nods and pokes the sleeping baby's nose. "Does the little witch have a name?"

"Her hospital bracelet had the name Hermione on it. " Minerva provides.

Charlus' head snaps up and with typical Potter tact he says "What a strange name."

Minerva rolls her eyes and says exasperated. "It's Shakespeare, Potter. Read a book."

Dorea bursts out in laughter and it makes Marius' heart swell. He could get use to this. If this baby was the only way he'd be able to have a family, he was willing to try.

"Hermione Silver, has a nice ring to it." He brushes a stray curl out the baby girl's face.

As if sensing what was happening Hermione opens her eyes and gurgles. All the adults smile in unison. Dorea Potter reaches out and places a hand on Marius' back.

"Why did you pick Silver as a last name?" She smirks.

"At 11, I thought it made me sound like a badass. Figured I'd stick with colors." He laughs.

"I've missed you, big brother."

"I've missed you, baby sister."

Marius wasn't sure if he'd make a good father. He had no clue what to do with a child, let alone a baby. But the love he felt in the room gave him hope.

* * *

 _ **A/N**_

I hope you guy's enjoyed it!

 _Until next time!_


	9. They Grow Up So Fast

A/N Thank you all for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following! Enjoy! _P.s I don't have a beta so forgive me, I tried!_

 _You are my one and only_  
 _You can wrap your fingers round my thumb_  
 _And hold me tight_  
 _And you'll be alright- Ed Sheeran, Small Bump_

 ** _Chapter 9_**

* * *

 ** _August 18_** ** _th_** ** _,1966- Muggle London, Flat of Marius Silver_**

Marius could admit that the first week of raising a child was hell. After being alone for most of his life, having to take care of another human being was scary. Especially a baby! Like, what do you eat? What do you want? Why are you crying? What do we talk about? Marius had days where he felt like he was a shit parent, personally. But Dorea and Minerva, who took turns coming over at least once or twice a week; assured him that he was doing fine, excellent even. So he was content and he couldn't deny the wave of affection that he felt wash over him every time he picked up his little Hermione.

It only took 2 months for the paparazzi to notice that Marius Silver, the eternal bachelor, had a child. Wild rumors were swirling about in Muggle London. Headlines like:

 _SILVER QUIETLY KNOCKS UP FELLOW MODEL, IS LEFT TO CARE FOR CHILD ON HIS OWN_

 _MAN-CHILD HAS CHILD OF HIS OWN_

 _SILVER IS DEFINETLY A DILF_

He didn't mind the DILF one because it was true, _of course_.

But the craziest rumor was that someone left the baby on his doorstep. What idiot would just leave a baby on a random guys doorstep? Idiot Journalist. In the end, he made a public appearance explaining that he had always wanted to adopt and he got the chance recently in the form of his new daughter, Hermione Silver. He told them he'd appreciate privacy while he settled in and fortunately they let him be.

In his first years as a father Marius learned five things:

First, No drinking until you blackout. EVEN IF, it is after the baby goes to bed. If you do you will wake up face to face with a loudly meowing tabby cat in your face.

Second, It is a two person job taming his daughter's hair. It requires himself and Dorea sitting cross-legged on the ground. Even pulling and break combs through the little girls curls. And because Dorea could only make it over once or twice a week. Hermione's hair was wild most of the time and he was pretty sure it was alive.

Third, If you let the aforementioned cat into your home too much your child will one day cling to the cat and utter her first words. "MaMa". Horrified you will try to explain to the toddler that, no, the cat was not your mom. You'll ask her to try to say "DADA". Her chestnut eyes would regard him silently and then proceed to call you "MaDa". Close enough.

Fourth, His little girl was already a genius and he was extremely proud. Her first sentence set the precedent for the brilliance that was his daughter."Honestly, father I highly doubt adorable is an accurate adjective for me. I would say that I am rather astute or something similar. " She would shake her head at him as if he were a puppy who did something adorable. His mouth open in shock as he nods. He was so proud he wasn't even offended. She had an photographic memory and was skipping grades every year. So much so they told him a private tutor would be more efficient. All he could do was nurture his child's brilliance.

Fifth, Babies give unconditional love. To a man who thought of himself a unlovable, this fact was everything. His Hermione was expressive and when he would walk into a room her face would light up. Everyday. No matter how grumpy he was, SHE was always happy to see HIM. And Merlin, did he love it.

* * *

Six year old, Hermione Silver's first tangible memory was of her Aunt Dorea and her father.

 _Flashback_

 _Dorea lifted her eyes above her mug and gave her brother a sharp look._

 _"Question." She says sharply._

 _Marius sighs, placing Hermione's sippy cup back on the counter._

 _"It's been 3 years, why haven't I been named godmother?" She seethes. Marius raises an eyebrow._

 _"Who said it would be you?" He quips. "There is a sweet tabby cat that's always hanging around and my sweet MI is obsessed" He winks at the un-amused Dorea, as she gives the chuckling Minerva a sharp look. Which only serves to make the woman laugh out loud._

 _"Marius" Her voice sickly sweet. "You seem to have forgotten what I am capable of." She straightens her back and her hand moves down to her wand pocket._

 _Marius chuckles and coughs out._

 _"Well damn, I was just joking baby sister. You can have whatever you want, of course"_

 _"Good now hand her over" She smiles and puts her hands out._

 _He rolls his eyes but hands the giggling child over. Hermione claps and hugs her arms around Dorea. Marius sticks a tongue out at his daughter who responds in kind._

 _" You are really good with her you know." Dorea places a free hand on Marius' "she's lucky to have you"_

 _"I think I am the lucky one" He looks at his daughter and feels that familiar wave of affection. Hermione lets out a squeal and waves. "Ma Da"_

 _Dorea chuckles. "Still won't say DADA?"_

 _He huffs and flicks his long black hair up._

 _Dorea thought about growing up and how she and Marius were the only affectionate ones in the Black household. Without him, 12 Grimmauld Place was a cold ice tundra of forced companionship. She hoped the love of a child could fill the void growing up alone caused for him and ease her own guilt._

 _"We want Hermione to meet James soon. But Dumbledore seems to have an issue with Hermione being near any magic at all." She rolls her eyes. "But it's James third birthday! And my God daughter should be there."_

 _Flashback over_

* * *

That conversation always confused her, it was 3 years ago and she still never met James. What was wrong with her that she wasn't allowed to meet her cousin? She couldn't put her finger on it but she knows there was something about herself that she couldn't understand and that scares her. That insecurity carried into her life at school as well. She never had friends and people seemed put off by her knowledge or her as a person. She wasn't sure. Skipping grades in school and having a famous father put a target on her back and she was constantly trying to prove to people that she was worthy their time. Her first day of her new school was tomorrow and she promised herself that this time, this school would be different. This school was a private institution for the bright. There was no separation by age only separation by merit. To say she was excited would be an understatement.

Hermione huddles her small body under a mountain of blankets, flashlight lighting up her room as she begins re-reading her favorite Greek Epic about Helen of Troy. Her father was always confused as to why that was her favorite but she could never really explain. Mythology itself excited her, the idea of magic, creatures, and adventure was her ultimate escape and she could read copious amounts of it every day.

The sound of footsteps reach her ears and she flops down and tries to pretend that she is sleep. Marius sticks his head through her door.

"I know you are awake" He lets out a scoff. She stops her fake snoring and gives her dad a beaming smile.

"I can't sleep, papa." She grabs her book. "Read to me?"

He sits on her bed, grabs her book and gently moves her over to make room for him. She may be a child prodigy but she was still a Daddy's girl.

"Nervous about tomorrow?" He nudges her arm. Hermione looks down and nods.

"Dad, is there something wrong with me?"

Marius gasps and wraps his daughter up in his arms. This was a conversation that was reoccurring way more than he could ignore.

"You are brilliant my love. I promise you, nothing is wrong with you."

She looks up at him with watery eyes. "Why don't people want to be my friend?"

"Because they don't understand you. One day you are going to meet someone will love you for everything you are and for everything that you are not."

"Do you have someone like that, papa?"

He smiles at her. His thoughts swirl to the images of all the people in his life.

"I do and it's you" He messes up her curls as she snuggles into him.

"Very true, who else will go with you on your impulse plane rides for the best pizza in the world." She laughs out.

"But, it waaaassss the best pizza in the world" He wines and pouts. "It was one time and you loved New York."

"I love you, papa"

His heart swells and he chokes up.

"I love you too, my love."

In that moment Hermione knew that even if she never made a friend in her life. She would be okay with her father being her best friend.

* * *

 _The next day_

Minerva McGonagall, if she was honest with herself could admit that she loved coming to the Silver household. Marius was charming, charismatic and hospitable. But he was also mischievous so she was always 5 seconds away from turning him into a frog every time they spoke. Little Hermione was like a niece to her and she felt it was her duty to be the voice of reason in the Silver household.

 _"Marius, no you can't buy The London Library for your daughter."_

 _"Hermione, staying up for 3 days to finish reading a textbook is NOT ok"_

Hermione would nod politely and apologize. Marius would pout, complain but eventually apologize. She sighs at the memory. A voice breaks her out of her thoughts.

"Minerva, she needs to know about her magic soon."

The woman in question raises an eyebrow.

Marius raises his voice a bit and it cracks. "She thinks that there's something wrong with her. She FEELS this void inside her that she can't explain. " Marius looks down. "She thinks other people can sense it too. She thinks that's why other kids won't talk to her."

"That is a dilemma."

"So"

"You know it is not my call Marius"

"So take me to see Dumbledore. I think she's proven herself to be a calm and collected child. She deserves to get back what has been stolen from her."

"I'll ask him." She sighs. "Again"

"Thank you"

The phone rings and she watches Marius walk out of the room. Hearing a loud 'what' and shuffling so she jumps to her feet.

"Marius, are you ok?"

"There's been an incident at the school. I need to go." He walks briskly towards the door. She nods and transfigures her outfit into a Muggle pantsuit.

"I'm coming too"

* * *

 ** _August 19_** ** _th_** ** _, 1966, Muggle London, James Arthurs' School for Gifted Youth_**

When they arrive at the private classroom it is in complete chaos. There is a book on fire in the corner. A teenage boy is holding his bloody nose and crying. In the middle of the madness he sees his daughter kissing the bruised knuckles of a redheaded little girl. Hermione catches her father's eyes and waves.

"Look Dad, I found my soul mate!"

The redhead blushes at the implication and begins to stammer.

"You're Marius Silver right? My sister has a photo of you above her bed" the girl looks down. "Sorry, that was highly inappropriate. Let me try again." She puts her none bruised hand out. "Hi, I'm Lily Evans."

Marius waves off her embarrassment and kisses the knuckles of the girl and she blushes.

Marius gives a small chuckle and looks around at the chaos.

"Any one want to explain what is going on?"

Finally, a teacher comes running over. A tall blonde woman who looked frazzled beyond belief. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees someone finally put out the tiny book fire.

"We are so sorry, Mr. Silver. We had an issue. One of the boys and Hermione got into an argument. And the boy lit her book on fire."

Minerva gasps. And a scoff is heard coming from the little red-headed girl.

"It was sacrilegious "

Hermione nods and adds. "Who burns a book, I mean honestly!" Her face red and blotchy from crying. "But Lily here was brilliant! She runs over and punches that vile boy in the face." Hermione beams at Lily who looks uncomfortable. "Not that I condone violence." She coughs.

The teacher looks uncomfortable. Marius is laughing hysterically and Minerva bites her tongue from saying "10 points to Gryffindor ".

Lily clears her throat. "I really didn't mean to hit him." She looks around nervously. Her green eyes bright and close to watery. "I am normally a pacifist"

Marius let's out another loud laugh "Well Miss Evans, I for one am glad that you did it." He places a hand on his daughter's head.

"How about we take your soul mate for ice cream with us?"

Hermione squeals and grabs Lily's hand and pulls her into a hug. Lily smiles back just as bright. The girls stand, holding each other, laughing.

The frazzled teacher moves to stand next to Minerva who side-eyes her. The young blonde lets out a sigh.

"What the two girls failed to mention was that Hermione got so worked up that she almost passed out." She looks to the two little girls. "It wasn't until Lily came running over that she calmed down. It was amazing. Like a light switch, she automatically calmed."

Minerva eyebrows almost disappear into her hairline. She looks at the two little girls speaking excitedly to Marius. She can't help but think that something incredible happened here today. But she just can't put her finger on it.

Curious.

* * *

 ** _A/N_**

 _1\. Did you guys enjoy the little snapshots of her childhood? Sorry about the time skip! But I really want to get us to Hogwarts soon because I already have that outlined out!_

 _2\. What do you think about Lily and her ability to calm Hermione? What do you think it means?_

 _3\. If there is something specific from her childhood that you'd like a oneshot on, please feel free to let me know. I will try my hardest to get to it._

 _4\. My parents tell me I never acted like a child and I came out the womb an adult so if I am not writing how kids act correctly, I blame it on that. haha_

 _Hope everyone had an amazing Harry Potter weekend! (happy belated, JK!) And I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Thank you for reading! Up next: Hermione and Lily: Partners in Crime._

 _Until Next Time_


	10. Is Magic Real?

_A/N This is kinda of a short chapter but I wanted to get it up as a thank you to everyone for reviewing, favoriting and following! Thank you for the motivation! P.s this is un-beta'd_

 _A friend is someone who gives you total freedom to be yourself-and especially to feel, or not feel. Whatever you happen to be feeling at any moment is fine with them. That's what real love amounts to - letting a person be what he really is._

 ** _– Jim Morrison_**

 ** _Chapter 10_**

* * *

 **November** **10th, 1968, Muggle London, Flat of Marius and Hermione Silver**

It had been a little over a year but still no word from Dumbledore. This fact usually would have normally bothered the impatient Marius to no end. But it didn't, because he was too busy being overjoyed about how happy his daughter was. Hermione had not asked him if something was wrong with her in a year and that fact filled him with joy. The entrance of Lily Evans into the Silver household seemed to give Hermione confidence in herself. The girls hit it off instantly and now Lily was a regular staple in their lives. The teachers at the school said that they were surprised at the friendship since the two girls were constantly debating anything and everything because neither liked to be wrong. But it seemed as if their friendship thrived on the competition and they went back and forth as the top of the class. Currently, Lily was ahead which annoyed Hermione to no end.

The two girls were huddled under a large comforter, drinking tea in front of the new black and white TV Marius bought. They were watching the Civil Rights Marches that were going on in America and discussing the situation in harsh whispers.

"Can you even believe this?" Lily jerks her head towards the TV, nearly knocking down her tea. "How can people be so cruel and deny others the right to be treated as humans?"

Hermione nods and looks up at her father. "Are you watching this dad?" She points at the screen of people being shot with fire hoses. "Can you imagine being hated for the simple fact that you exist? For something you can't control?"

Marius looks up thoughtfully then down at the two girls. He wanted to tell them yes. He did understand. He understood to his core. He understood very well about being cast out for something you couldn't control. Maybe one day they could all sit down and have a long conversation about inequality but not now.

"I can imagine." He says and puts a hand on the girl's heads. "But I am glad that there are people out here like you girls who are willing to fight for the oppressed." He sucks in a breath. "Never let go of that, ok?"

The girls nod enthusiastically.

"Good, now grab your stuff for your sleepover at the Evan's." He tries to say excitedly but all he could think was that as soon as he dropped the girls off he was going to need a drink. Because as much as he could put his Squib past behind him, time was bringing him closer and closer to having to reintroduce himself into the Wizarding World.

* * *

 **November 10th, 1968, Spinner's End, Evans Household**

Petunia Evans loved her sister. Even when she was annoying and entirely too chatty. She still loved her little sister. She could remember a time where her sister hung on her every word and looked up to her big sister. Yes, Petunia loved her sister but she also knew there was something wrong with Lily. It was small things when they were little like toys that were not where they were originally. Then it escalated to floating objects. These weird occurrences made her weary and she had no problems verbalizing to anyone who would listen, her distaste for Lily Evans' weirdness.

Her statements made it hard for her sister to find friends. This fact made Petunia semi-happy because it meant that Lily still had to rely on Petunias companionship, most of the time. That was until Hermione Silver came into their lives. At first, Petunia was extremely excited. She had a crush on the devilishly handsome Marius Silver for years so she was excited to meet him. But her expectations for who the model's daughter would be were wrong. She was expecting a chatty, fashionista with pin straight hair to walk in. But instead, a soft-spoken yet shrill girl with a swotty attitude came shuffling in. Even in designer clothes the mousey girl still looked a tad bit ridiculous with that crazy mess of hair on her head. And Petunia always got the sense that the girl was judging her. But Lily and even their parents were smitten with the girl so she was _always_ around. It seemed that Lily didn't need her big sister anymore and Petunia wasn't sure how to deal with that fact.

"Petunia, Lily, and Hermione are here, come say hi" Mrs. Evans soft voice wakes her out of her thoughts.

" _Petunia, Lily and Hermione are here._ " She imitates her Mom's voice with a huff but rushes down to the kitchen anyway.

Lily Evans sits at the kitchen table with her head resting on her best friends shoulder. They are pouring over the new book on Alchemy they found at a thrift store. She hears her sister, Petunia come into the kitchen. They make eye contact quickly looking away. Lily knew her sister was still weary of her and the strange happenings around her. She only hoped that Hermione would not react the same way. As if sensing her thoughts Hermione turns her head slightly to smile at Lily and then turns her head back to her book. She didn't know what it was but sometimes she swore she could feel what Hermione was feeling and she was sure Hermione could do that same.

"Hermione, do you believe in magic?" Lily whispers.

Hermione looks up from her novel and shuts it. Putting a finger to her chin in thought. "Logically no. I mean I have never seen proof of it. There are no studies that show that it is real. It's an unknown, really." Hermione looks Lily in the eye. "Why?"

Lily looks at her hands as she tries to decide. Is this the right moment? Best friends don't keep secrets, right? With a determined hair flip, Lily grabs Hermione's hand and pulls her off the couch. "I have something to show you."

Hermione raises an eyebrow and Lily waves her off. "Tuney, can you walk Hermione and I to the park?"

Petunia lets out a groan and opens her mouth to say no but her mom answers for her. "Of course she will take you, Lily Love" She gives Petunia a pointed look. "You girls grab your jumpers and head out." With her final word Mrs. Evans walks out of the room.

"Thank you, Petunia,semi annoyed," Hermione says with a smile. She knows Petunia doesn't like her but see no reason to be rude back. And obviously Lily had something important to tell her so she'd rather get going.

Petunia stomps out off semi-annoyed that her relaxing day would be spent babysitting. While Hermione and Lily link arms and walk behind her.

When they arrive at the park Lily stands in front of both Petunia and Hermione.

Lily knew Hermione would be more inclined to believe in actions rather than the words so she held out her arms and said. "Okay, watch this." Slowly Lily begins to float. Hermione lets out a loud gasp. Her eyes widen.

"Lily, stop that right now." Petunia yells, looking around to see if other people are watch. No one is. Lily floats a little higher.

Hermione sputters out. "Is this a trick? How are you doing this?" Hermione looks around for strings or anything to logically explain what was going on. Lily floats down.

"I honestly don't know but it is this wonderful feeling I get." Lily searches her best friends face for any sign of acceptance. She loved Hermione but knew she could be a bit judgmental. "I can't explain it."

Hermione regards Lily for a beat. Magic? That seemed nonsensical but she just saw her friend float so maybe nonsensical could be studied. At Hermione's silence Petunia speaks up.

"You can't keep doing things like that, Lily or I will tell mommy!" Her voice reaches a high octave.

"Can you show me more?" Hermione lets her curiosity beat out her reservations. At her acceptance Lily's emerald eyes light up and she begins to levitate the flower petals around them. Roses, lilies and daffodils surround and tickle the girls as Hermione looks on in awe.

"Incredible." She breathes out and Petunia huffs. They all stand still as they hear a rustling in the bushes behind them.

Petunia points in the direction of the noise and yells. "We know someone is there. Show yourself!" As if summoned a boy with long dark black hair comes out of the bushes. His clothes were patchy and a bit dingy but he walked with confidence towards them. His dark eyes quickly regard each of the girls quickly until they rest on Lily whom he gives a small smile.

"Isn't it obvious?" He says. The girls look at each confused and turn back to him.

"She's a witch!" He gestures towards Lily. Hermione looks taken aback and opens her mouth to tell the little boy off for insulting her friend. But Lily beats her to it.

"That's not a very nice thing to say to someone!" She waggles her pointer finger at his face. He looks abashed for a second and raises his hands in front of his face.

"No! I didn't mean any offense." He raises a hand and floats a flower in front of Lily who gasps. "I've seen you here before! I just knew you were magical."

"So you've been stalking us, you freak?" Petunia sneers.

"No-I –no" He stutters. "It was just nice to see someone else like me." He says in a small voice. That admission makes Lily smile as she walks over to him.

"Lily, don't! He's a freak!" Petunia rattles on and gasps out. "You are both freaks!"

"Petunia, how can you say that! She's your sister!" Hermione gasps. Lily looks stricken as her bottom lip trembles.

"I'm telling mom!" She stomps off towards the Evan's household.

Hermione walks over and puts her arms around Lily in comfort. She smiles at the boy and puts her hand out.

"Hi I'm Hermione Silver, this is Lily Evans and you are?" She quirks an eyebrow up. The boy still looks a bit shocked but clears his throat.

"Severus. Severus Snape." He looks from Lily to Hermione and takes in the two girls holding each other. He looks at Hermione with a sneer. "Not going to call us freaks?"

Lily looks up at Hermione with watery eyes. Fearful of her friend's rejection.

"I may not completely understand what's happening. Which you know I hate" She blows a stray curl out of her face. "But witch or not, Lily is my best friend. I'm not going to abandon her for something out of her control."

The boy looks on impressed. Lily takes a deep breath. Exhaling the sadness she feels about her sister.

"So Severus was it?" He nods. "Magic is real?" He nods again. Lily lets out a tiny squeal and looks quickly at Hermione then back at Severus.

"Have any books on the subject?" She grins and Hermione let's out a "Yes, Please"

Severus looks at the girls and nods. "I have a ton." He says matter-a-factly.

The girls huddle together and speak in whispers as Severus looks on.

"A ton of books?"

"I know!"

"He seems-"

"really sad"

The girls nod to each other. A silent solidarity vow. Then they turn to the black haired boy.

"We have a ton of questions." Hermione says as she brushes some dirt off Lily's shirt.

Lily pipes up. "Care to meet us here tomorrow?"

Serverus' face lights up without a smile but he nods vehemently.

* * *

 **A/N**

 _Until Next Time_


	11. One More Lie

_A/N Thank you for all the good vibes! My mood has shifted wonderfully into grandiose-ness. Yes. Yes, i know I said Friday's were update day. But what can i say, I am an over excited Gryffindor. But don't worry! I will have another chapter ready for Friday! Thank you for reading!_

 **Friendly Reminder: This is AU. Very AU. Situations will be different and I will be changing things at will. If you are a stickler for cannon this will not be the story for you. Details will be changed, this is your warning! If shipping Dementors with people can be a thing, i think you can give me a break. So just sit back, enjoy and let the story happen.**

 _"The mind once enlightened cannot again become dark."_  
 _― Thomas Paine_

 **Chapter 11**

* * *

 **December 1969, Spinner's End, Household of Severus Snape**

A year passed by furiously.

Severus brought them books everyday. They would sit for hours reading in the park until dark. He answered every question they had about magic, magical creatures and schooling. Severus seemed to have all the answers, so the girls started calling him Professor Sev. Not to his face, of course. Lily was entranced by the intricate details of charms. Almost all conversations with her were a segway for a charm that could be created.

 _"_ _Lils, what do you want for lunch?"_

 _"_ _Imagine having a charm that could make that decision for you!"_

 _"_ _Lils, what song do you want to listen to?"_

 _"_ _Imagine a charm that can keep track of all your favorite songs! Then you could yell 'favorite song and music would play"_

 _Cue the eye rolls from Hermione and Severus._

Hermione was obsessed with all of the subjects, especially the school itself. She had broken in Severus' copy of Hogwarts: A History and really had no intention of giving it back.

The last few months Hermione had basically taken permanent residence at the Evan's Household in order to hang out with her friends more. Marius didn't mind because she was just a phone call away. The three children built a cocoon around them and dedicated themselves to studying every subject Sev told them would be at Hogwarts. Everything about the Wizarding World fascinated Hermione and it made her a little sad that she wouldn't be able to join her friends in this new adventure.

"Sev?" Lily looks up from her blueberry muffin. "Is your mom ok?" Her eyes move to the frail woman crouched next to the couch. Eileen Snape was always quiet and withdrawn but today she seemed close to breaking.

"Was it your dad?" Hermione whispers across the table, Lily gives her a sharp look and she looks down. "Sorry."

"Is there anything we can do?" Lily asked this question so much it had become code for 'Why won't she leave him?'

"Just drop it." He snaps at her. The girls automatically look down, a bit afraid of Severus' temper.

Severus looks around and his eyes land on his mother. Her face still had a shadow of a bruise and she is sniffling softly. Only when she leaves the room does he speak. "He broke her enchanted snow globe. It was this magical heirloom, one of the last magical items she has besides her wand."

The girls nod. Remembering all the stories Severus told them about his father and his distaste for magic. They didn't come to the Snape household often but it was a rule that they were only allowed when Tobias was out.

"I am still not sure I understand why he hates magic so much." Lily rubs her chin in thought. Severus' eyes linger on Lily's eyes, something he does often.

Then he turns a sharp eye to Hermione. "People have a tendency to hate what they do not have."

"Severus!" Lily hisses. Even though Hermione and Severus got along now, at first he was wary speaking about magic in front of a non-magical person. It was obvious in the beginning that he'd rather it just be him and Lily. But eventually, Lily wore him down and said that the two girls were a packaged deal. So he dealt with it and was now actually starting to enjoy Hermione's company.

Hermione raises an eyebrow. Her shrill voice echoes in the small home. "I would never hate either of you for having magic! For the millionth time, I understand and am happy to learn with you both." Her eyes move around the table. First on Lily then back to Severus'.

"But I will miss you both when you go to your magic school in the sky." She adds softly.

Severus' had been regaling them with tales of Hogwarts, of how Lily and he would definitely be getting their letters the next year. Hermione cared less about not having magic and more about not having her friends around.

Lily puts a hand on Hermione's and says with a grin. "It's not in the sky, darling."

"It should be" Hermione giggles and Lily joins. Severus rolls his eyes at the ridiculousness of his friends. But it felt nice to be able to say and feel that he had friends.

"It is fine where it is." He snaps in an exasperated tone.

Hermione waves him off. "Well, I can forgive you both for leaving me as long as you send me practice tests in the mail!" Her face lights up in excitement. "With all these books that you have shown us, I could definitely pass a practical exam!" She points a finger towards Severus. "Magic or not!"

"I agree" Lily nods "I could definitely pass a practical right now."

"Ladies, contain yourselves." Severus' drawls. He already knew he could pass. No point in saying it out loud. Both girls huff at him.

"On the bright side Hermione, you'll be top of the class without me at school," Lily smirks.

"I could be the top student with you at the school anyway." Hermione snaps back.

"Nu uh."

"Ya Uh"

They continued this for a while as Severus rolls his eyes and picks up a book to hide his smile. The girls were breathing life into his home and he was grateful.

* * *

 **December, 1969 - Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, Office of Headmaster Albus Dumbledore**

"I am afraid this situation is getting worse," Dumbledore speaks gravely. "There have been 5 new attacks this month alone. Some. fatal. Muggleborns are going missing."

Minerva speaks up from her chair. "And parents of students are pulling them out of school!" Her voice raises. "They are afraid."

Charlus Potter crosses his arms. "It's not just here, there are muggleborns who work at the ministry who are requesting escorts to apparition points."

"Do you have any ideas about who it might be?"

"Solemnly Auror Potter, I must say that I have nothing concrete." His eyes glaze over with a twinkle. "I believe there were other matters that you'd like to address, correct?"

"Yes. The matter of unsealing Hermione Silver's magic." Minerva says briskly.

"Ah." Albus looks at his hands. He had been trying to avoid this meeting for a few years now. He thought that if the girl became adjusted to muggle life, they would let her be a muggle. Times were becoming dangerous in the Wizarding World and he didn't need a wild card. "Can she control her emotions?"

Minerva thought back to a few years ago when Hermione nearly passed out from anxiety. But she hadn't had an incident since Lily came into her life. Something she had to still look into.

"The girl has better control over herself than most grown adults." She pauses and then opens her mouth to continue until Albus interrupts.

"Okay." He smiles. Minerva opens her mouth in shock.

"Okay? Just like that?" Charlus asks shocked. 9 years and it only takes one sentence.

"Just like that." He pops a lemon drop into his mouth. He had a strange feeling about this girl, perhaps keeping her close would be safer than the alternative. "In three months I will meet you in the Silver home. That will give her a year to prepare for Hogwarts." If the girl is dangerous he'd rather have her close at Hogwarts, anyway.

Charlus grins at Minerva. "And she will be able to come to James' birthday." He adjusts his glasses on his nose. "Dorea will be so pleased."

* * *

 **December 1969, Muggle London, Flat of Marius Silver**

"Is Hermione still at her little girlfriend's house?" Dorea smirks as Marius gives an exasperated sigh.

"Yep, she has dumped me for someone cuter." He throws his hands up dramatically.

Marius looks down at his coffee. He couldn't believe what Dorea just told him. She rushed over and explained that Dumbledore agreed to unseal Hermione's magic. Three months seemed so close. Three months and his life would be forever changed. His time with his little girl was numbered.

"I thought I'd be more excited for her." He stirs his drink absentmindedly.

"But you're not?" Her voice heavy with confusion.

"No! It's dangerous." He sneers a foreign look on his face. "Especially with our birth name."

Dorea stays silent.

"I've kept so much from her. What if she hates me?" He speaks in an almost whisper.

" You didn't ask for any of this Marius. We flew back into your life." Dorea sits up straighter and grabs his attention. "She won't hate you, she is a smart girl. Brilliant even. She will process this and move forward."

Marius taps on the table in agreement. Looking around at the pictures on the walls. Him and his little girl.

"But we will have to continue lying about one thing." Dorea speaks up suddenly. Marius raises an eyebrow as she continues.

"She can't know that we are Blacks. If anyone in the House found out that the disowned squib of our house had an adopted daughter." She pauses gravely. "A muggleborn daughter at that. They would be murderous." Dorea takes a deep breath. She could hear their mother screeching _'Filthy mudblood? In our house?!'_ Good thing she was dead.

"She will already have a target on her back being a muggleborn. She doesn't need the house of Black trying to exterminate her as well."

"You are correct as always." Marius couldn't agree more. The last thing he needed was any spawn of Black coming near his daughter.

Dorea gives him a small smile and places a hand on his cheek. "Do not worry. Hermione is strong, one day we will tell her everything."

* * *

A/N Oh my! Thank you all for reading! And thank you to everyone that has favorited, reviewed and followed! Hope you enjoyed. I will have another chapter up on Friday! Guess who get's some magic, finally!? And who is killing off muggleborns?

 _Until Next Time!_


	12. Give it Back

_A/N Don't forget this is AU! Thank you for reading, favoriting and following!_

 _ **Chapter 12**_

* * *

 _ **March, 1970, Muggle London, Flat of Marius Silver**_

For the last three months, Hermione noticed a change in her father. The normally carefree, breezy and flighty man seemed twitchy and irritable. Their normal once a month impromptu mini vacations hadn't happened since Christmas and the Marius Silver she knew and loved LIVED for random adventures with his daughter. Normally she'd chastise him for being flighty but she missed her carefree papa. The change was so noticeable that she felt obligated to stay home more often rather than go home with Lily after school. Something was weighing on her beloved father but she could not for the life of her figure it out.

Outside of her bedroom, she hears 3 loud pops from the kitchen. She sighs, figuring her father is burning popcorn and hides her copy of _Hogwarts: A History_ under her pillow. Severus drilled it into her head that muggles weren't supposed to know about magic and she could hear his voice sneering in the back of her mind " _code of secrecy Hermione, or do you want to get obliviated by the law_ ". As if she couldn't keep a secret. She scoffs at the thought and walks to the kitchen. The sight in front of her stops her short trek. Her father is pacing back and forth in front of the kitchen table. She gasps as she notices the 4 people at the table. Her aunts Minerva and Dorea, Uncle Charlus and an older bearded man in vibrant robes, all sitting and whispering softly.

None of the adults notice her as she takes the time to stare at the bearded man. Something felt so familiar about him her mind began to race. As she stood there in thought Minevra takes notice of her presence.

"Hello, Hermione." She greets with a semi-smile. Marius jerks his head up and walks briskly over to his daughter.

"You know I love you, right?" He looks into her eyes as she nods. Her nervousness only getting worse at the shakiness of her fathers voice. He guides her to the table as Dorea and Charlus scoop her up into a hug. Charlus looks at her with a large grin. "Don't worry, little one." He winks.

Unsurprisingly, hearing that from her uncle does not make her feel better. She feels eyes on her and looks up to see the bearded man. He stands with his hand out for her to shake. She knows she's seen his face her brain goes into overdrive.

The man begins to speak. "Hello Hermione, I am-"

"Headmaster Albus Dumbledore!" She blurts then covers her mouth. She wasn't supposed to know about Hogwarts. Damn her need to be right. She groans internally. Severus was going to kill her. All the adults stare at her in shock. Dumbledore tilts his head to the side.

"Why yes, my dear. How did you know?"

"I read it in Hogwarts: A History" She blurts again, excitedly. But then covers her mouth again. She really had to get a handle on her big mouth.

"How did you get that book?" Minerva's accusatory voice rings out.

"I..uh…found it." She lies terribly. Charlus lets out a loud bellow of a laugh.

"Oh yes, we completely believe you," Dorea says dryly with an eye roll.

Minerva sighs loudly. "We will address this later, young lady." Hermione looks down in shame. "We have other matters to discuss."

Hermione looks to Dumbledore as her walks towards her.

"If I may, Miss Silver." He pauses. "I would like to give something back to you that was lost years ago."

Her chestnut eyes go wide with confusion as Dumbledore places his wand at her chest. He begins to say an incantation when Marius slams his hands on the table.

"Aren't you going to give her the choice, Albus?" His voice rising with each word. "You can't just do things like this without consulting her. She isn't a baby anymore." Hermione looks at her father nervously. She's never seen him so stressed, what was going on? What did Dumbledore take from her?

"If I may, I would love an explanation Headmaster Dumbledore." She pipes up with her hand in the air. Marius smiles fondly at her. Dumbledore sighs.

"Yes, of course," Albus says exasperatedly. He begins to go into a long explanation of the events that took place on September 19th, 1960. Hermione's jaw felt like it was locking. She actually felt very angry with this old man in front of her. Spewing words like "greater good" and "Unknown variable" like she was destined to be a criminal or something even more destructive. He let her live a life feeling the loss of her magic and never understanding. That dull ache that made her feel different was her magical core. She could feel the blocks and her magic was bursting to be let loose. As Dumbledore finishes his explanation, he looks taken back by the expression on her face.

"Let me get this straight you stole my magic?" She says slowly.

"Of course not dear, I merely sealed it." He speaks airily. Hermione stands up straight, putting her left hand out.

"Well give it back." She says indignantly.

"Hermione! You have better respect than that." Minerva bristles from her seat. Hermione apologizes. But she still felt angry. _Hogwarts: A History_ spun tales of the great Albus Dumbledore, but all she could see now was a paranoid old man. She had more questions but they could wait.

"It's quite alright, Hermione." He waves her off and raises his wand. "Ready?"

Marius steps up and grabs his daughter's hand. "You don't have to do this. You can live a normal life." He stresses to her. She shakes her head.

"I can't papa." She whispers to him and looks to her feet. She thought back to her love of mythology. Gods who wielded powers. Mythical creatures and magic had been a part of her life forever. "I loved magic before I ever felt it."

"You won't be able to tell Lily." He says sternly. His final plea. The girls had been friends for so long, he doubted Hermione would want to do anything that would take her away from her best friend.

"Best friends don't keep secrets. Plus, she's a witch too!" Hermione stomps her foot defiantly. All the adults look at her with wide eyes. Well, that explains why she knew about magic. Marius runs a hand through his straight black hair. Letting out a breath. He looks at her determined face, nose in the air ready for someone to challenge what she said. It's time to let her go.

"I understand, my love." He smiles sadly.

"Shall we begin? I do have other matter to attend to today." Dumbledore speaks up lightly.

"Yes, please" Hermione moves closer to Dumbledore, walking towards him until his wand hit her chest. "I'm ready." She closes her eyes. With a silent swosh the spell hits her square in the chest. Like puzzle pieces, she could feel the spell moving the intricate blocks on her magical core. When the final piece went there was a click that vibrated deep inside her stomach. Like waves washing over her, she felt an overwhelming sensation, almost like drowning her pulse picks up. Adrenaline takes over and she feels the ebb of magic flow from the tips of her toes until it reaches her head. Joy. Absolute and pure joy. Spreading her arms out she focuses that energy downwards, her feet slowly begin to rise and she floats slightly. Ha. Take that Lily, she thinks exuberantly. The adults all take in the sight. Dorea is close to tears of happiness. The pure joy Hermione is feeling fills the room like pheromones and all the adults find themselves smiling.

Hermione lets her feet touch the ground and looks to Dumbledore. "Thank you, sir."

He nods. "My pleasure." He pauses. "But I must warn you, that if you do have another instance where your magical core in dangerously unstable I will see that your magic is sealed for good."

Chairs clatter to the floor as Dorea, Charlus and Minerva stand in shock.

Hermione gasps. "Excuse me?"

"Did you just threaten my daughter, Albus?" Marius almost growls out and takes a step in front of Hermione. Dumbledore puts his hands out.

"I would never." He says with a tilt of his head. "But I will do what I must to see that the Wizarding World is protected. I believe in you, Miss Silver but you must be careful. Unstable magic is powerful magic; you wouldn't want someone to unleash your magic for undesirable reasons. So just be wary. Your emotions could have terrible backlash unto others." His grave tone turns cheerful. "I will see you at Hogwarts in a year." With a smile and a pop, he is gone. Marius punches the wall next to him and yelps in pain.

"The nerve of the man!" Minerva lets out a frustrated shriek. "I must take my leave but I will see you soon, Hermione." She gives a tight smile and pops away.

Dorea walks over to the shocked Hermione and envelopes her into a big hug. "Don't worry about this for now. We have so much to show you."

Hermione gives her a small smile and walks away to get her father an icepack from the freezer. What did Dumbledore mean by someone may want to use her? Like a weapon? Were her emotions dangerous? So many thoughts were clouding her mind. Was she dangerous?

She grabs the ice pack and hurries back to her father who was still surprisingly silent. Suddenly, she remembers something and berates herself silently for not picking this up earlier.

"Papa, how are you involved in this when you don't have magic?"

"Because I was born into a magical family Hermione."

"Aunt Dorea? Uncle Charlus? You two have magic?"

At the question, both adults in question raise their wands. Charlus conjures his patronus. A large moose comes galloping around Hermione as she stands in awe. It was one thing to read about magic but to see and it was absolutely incredible. Dorea scoffs at her husband and whispers "show off" sending a stinging hex at his bottom. Charlus yelps in pain as everyone else laughs.

Marius clears his throat.

"Anywho, long story short. Dorea and I come from a family of blood supremacist. They disowned me. Yada Yada and now we are here." He says nonchalantly.

"Our family is pureblood and having a child with no magic is seen as an abomination. " Dorea chimes in. "They call kids who are born to magic but don't have magic, squibs."

"That is horrible" Hermione looks aghast. That was definitely in one of the books Severus let her read. "So papa, you're a squib?"  
He nods and she runs into his arms. "I am so sorry all of that happened to you". She looks at him with watery eyes.

He smiles back. "I'm not. Or else I would have never met you." He taps her on the tip of her nose. "I would happily be the shame of my family a thousand times over if the end result was having you as a daughter." He wraps her into his arms and let's her hair smother him.

"I love you, papa."

"I love you more."

Dorea sniffles a bit and speaks up. "One day we will go into more detail, Hermione. But today, let's celebrate you receiving your magic."

"There will be books involved" Charlus adds slyly.

Hermione claps her hands together excitedly. "Will you be joining us, papa?"

"Not today, I think I've had enough excitement for now." He sighs. He was getting too old for all this. He deserved a drink. "You have fun with your aunt and uncle."

She nods and looks to Dorea. "So where are we going?"

"James' birthday is tomorrow and we have to go pick up his present."

"Diagon Alley?" Marius pipes up. He had fond memories of that place. Charlus nods. Marius looks at his daughter and gives her a hug. "You are going to love it. Go pack an overnight bag, love. You should spend the weekend getting to know the magical world."

Hermione jumps up in excitement and takes off towards her room.

Charlus puts a hand on Marius' shoulder. "We will keep her safe, we promise."

Dorea nods and looks to her brother. "Don't drink too much tonight, okay?" She felt worried for Marius. He seemed a little withdrawn. "Everything will be ok." She assures him.

Marius gives a small smile when Hermione comes bouncing back into the room.

"I'm ready!" Her smile is all teeth and everyone can help but replicate her happiness.

"Okay, hold on to my arm, dear. We are going to apparate. It is a fast way of transportation that wizards use." Dorea explains. Hermione nods and grabs on her aunt's arm tightly. Hermione start to feel a pull at her navel and bile rise to her throat, but does not get time to dwell on it because with a pop they are gone.

* * *

A/N There you have it! Poor Marius, he probably feels like he is losing his family because of magic again. :(

 _Until next time!_


	13. Easy to Love

_A/N Thank you all for your reviews, favoriting, and following._

 _This is AU. I own nothing!_

 _"Curiosity is, in great and generous minds, the first passion and the last."_  
 _-Samuel Johnson_

 ** _Chapter 13_**

* * *

 **March, 1970, Diagon Alley, Random Alleyway**

They landed a bit rough and Hermione felt her legs shake like jello. She definitely didn't not like apparition as means of transportation.

"Don't worry dear, the first couple times will be the worse." Dorea gives her a reassuring smile.

Shaking off the shock of apparation, she looks up and her jaw drops in excitement. The streets were bustling. Floating objects, colorful displays and interesting characters on every corner. Vendors were yelling showing off products, amazing inventions flying around and interacting with all the different people on the street. Her eyes bright and wide could not move fast enough. She was amazed. She felt awe-struck and couldn't help her head from jerking in every direction. Her mouth moving in rapid succession, asking Dorea and Charlus about everything they ran across. Her was face flush against the glass of different store windows, peering inside with a large smile. Her questions coming out like rapid fire.

 _"_ _How does that work?"_

 _"_ _Can you teach me that spell?"_

 _"_ _Is that supposed to be on fire?"_

She was bouncing on her toes as they walked towards Bromstix, for James' birthday present.

"So wizards really ride brooms?" She asks in horror.

Charlus nods excitedly.

"Sounds dangerous and irresponsible." She throws out with her nose scrunched at the thought of flying on a broom.

"All the best things are." He winks and opens the door to the store to let her in first.

Shaking her head in disbelief she walks further into the store, looking around and inspecting brooms. Charlus walks to the counter and speaks with the owner about the custom Firebolt for James.

She smiles at the happy children around; she can tell that getting a broom was obviously a big deal. A loud thud rings out from behind her and she quickly follows the noise. She sees a tiny creature bending to pick up 2 brooms that were on the ground. The creature struggles a bit and stumbles.

"Here, let me help." She bends down and reaches for a broom but the creature recoils, looking her up and down.

"I don't need your help, filthy mudblood." It says disgustedly. Hermione recoils in confusion and end up falling backwards onto her back.

"Kreacher!" A voice bellows. Hermione sees a black haired boy with high cheek bones running towards her. "Are you okay?" His curls bounce as he bends down to look at her.

He reaches for her hand and pulls her up. She shakes her head. "Yeah, I'm fine." She looks down at Kreacher. "You know him?"

"Yeah I'm sorry about him. He is our house elf." The boy then turns to the elf and kicks him in the shins. Hermione looks on horrified and backhands the boy in the back of the head.

"What do you think your are doing? Don't hurt him!" She shrieks. The boy looks at her with confusion, his grey eyes squinting at her as if trying to decipher something.

"Do you just go around hitting boys who try to save you?" He rubs his aching head and glares. "You should be thanking me, sweetheart."

"I am not a damsel, thank you very much." She crosses her arms and huffs. "You shouldn't go around hitting defenseless creatures." Her face begins to turn red in frustration.

"Do you even know what he called you?" His voice raises and he points to Kreacher.

"Mudblood?" Her voice laced with confusion and exasperation. The boy puts a hand over her mouth and hisses.

"Well, don't say it out loud! It is offensive." He looks around as the store dramatically.

Hermione pushes him off of her. "Offensive to whom?"

"You're a muggleborn right?" He gestures to her jeans and jumper. Hermione nods slowly. "Then it is offensive to you." He places a finger on her wrist and traces a vein. "It means dirty blood."

Hermione recoils her arm and makes an O with her mouth. She looks to Kreature who is still sneering at her, mumbling under his breath.

"Still, violence isn't how you should solve your issues." She wags a finger in his face.

"What are you even doing here?" The boy rolls his eyes. "You don't look like you've ridden a broom in your life."

"You would be correct in the assumption." She looks away from him, annoyed at herself for ever thinking that he was handsome.

The two stand in silence for a beat.

"How much did the creature living on top of your head cost?" The boy lets out a barking laugh at his own joke.

She touches a hand to her hair and scowls. She could hear Lily's voice cheering her yelling "Take him down!" Her best friend normally would step in before Hermione ever had to speak. For the first time in awhile, she thinks about life without Lily. She feels her face harden in determination.

"About as much as it would cost to have this broomstick dislodged from your-"

Her rant is cut short by a dark haired woman with an upturned nose striding towards them. The woman grabs the boy's ear and hisses.

"When I say stay close, it means you don't move. Yet, you are over here picking up strays." She looks to Hermione with disgust. "Did you touch it?" She points to Hermione. "You may have caught something."

"Well that is an incredibly rude thing to say." Hermione gasps out and takes in the woman's appearance. Expensive robes, tight and form fitting, engraved with the same emblem that the boy had. "I can definitely tell that the two of you are related." She says haughtily.

The boy let's out another loud barking laugh and gives Hermione a thumbs up, which she ignores. The woman shrieks in disbelief and brandishes her wand, pointing it at Hermione who just stares into the tip of the crazed woman's wand. The boy looks extremely concerns and starts to move in front of Hermione. A gesture that made her heart jump but she shoves that feeling down and to worry about later.

"Walburga." Charlus materializes next to Hermione, brand new broomstick in hand. "Lower your wand."

"Potter." Throwing a sneer at his direction. "Is this ill bred child yours?"

"Might as well be." He says with no hesitation. "Lower your wand."

Hermione looks back and forth between the two adults and doesn't notice the boy looking at her.

"Kittens got claws" He smirks and puts out his hand. He looks at her with excitement. He liked that this girl was standing up to his mother. No matter how ridiculous her hair looked.

"Call me that again and you will regret it." She rolls her eyes.

"Feisty. I like that" He winks, unfazed by her threat. "I'm Sirius."

Hermione raises an eyebrow but says nothing.

"This is when you tell me your name." He encourages.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because I told you that I was Sirius."

"Serious about what?"

"My name."

"Okay, so what's your name?"

"Sirius."

"Are you having a laugh?" She stomps her foot in annoyance. Looking over to her Uncle Charlus who was speaking to Walburga in harsh whispers. "I'm done with this conversation."

"Let's go, Sirius." Walburga yells out. "Kreacher, pick up those brooms and get home."

With a _yes mistress_ , Kreacher pops away.

Robes billowing, Walburga brushes past Charlus without a second glance.

"The banshee has spoken." Sirius staggers past Hermione as well, throwing out over his shoulder. "Told you I was Sirius." Laughing his way out the door.

Hermione stands dumbfounded and Charlus places a hand on her shoulder.

"You ok?"

"What deplorable people!" She huffs

"Oh, that was mild compared to what it could have been." He laughs. "Let's get you to that bookstore, yeah?"

"Yes please!" Forgetting all about her strange encounter with that ridiculous boy. Hopefully, she'd never see him again, he gave her a funny feeling that she couldn't place.

* * *

Seconds after the two walking in the store, Dorea comes bursting through the front door and makes a b-line toward Charlus.

"Forget someone?" She seethes outwardly but it didn't reach her eyes. Instantly, Charlus knew something else upset his wife. Instinctively, he started thinking of non-verbal means of revenge _, just incase_.

Dorea looked distraught. Under the cool mask, she had perfected over the years, she was trying to keep up the façade. But it was failing and Charlus could always see pasts her wall. He always knew. Turning to Hermione she puts on a smile.

"Hermione dear, go pick out some books, our treat."

"No no, I couldn't!" She refuses profusely.

"I insist" at the look on her Aunt's face, this strange frantic look, Hermione gives in and walked towards a random book isle. As soon as Hermione was out of sight, Charlus pulls Dorea into his arms.

"What's wrong my love?"

"I ran into Orion." He opened his mouth to tell her about their run in with Walburga but stopped himself. Obviously, his wife had something important to say.

"Pollux is dead." Her voice cracks as she says her older brother's name. They hadn't spoken since her wedding to Charlus. Pollux sent a card when James was born but he never bothered to meet his nephew. She thought that they would have more time. She had hoped that they could reconcile one day and maybe even try to restore Marius as a Black. Now in the eyes of the Wizarding World, all her brothers were dead. Her sister Cassiopeia didn't even bother inviting Dorea to the funeral. Since she married an outspoken "blood traitor", Cass couldn't be bothered with her sister. But even if the whole House of Black hated her, she still would have liked to be at her brother's funeral. To see him one last time.

"What do you need?" Charlus breaks her out of her thoughts. Concern laces his voice.

"I'll be fine. I just need time." She takes a breath. "Orion is the new patriarch."

Charlus nods in acknowledgment.

"But he didn't seem like himself." She begins to brush at the pleats in her dress. A habit she picked up when she was nervous. "He seemed blank."

Charlus gives a small laugh. "I mean that is to be expected, he had to marry Walburga."

Dorea gives him a pointed look. "My point exactly."

Charlus adjusts his glasses and sighs. "What exactly are you implying, Dorea?"

"This all just seems too coincidental. I've heard whispers that someone in The House of Black may be involved in the disappearance of those muggleborns. Orion was never a huge blood purist, but Walburga is. He wasn't himself, Charlus! The way he spoke about Pollux's death, it was like he wanted to tell me more. I don't know how to explain it. I don't. But something is going on." Her voice rises only slightly as her hands pull at her sleeves. Orion wasn't a murderer that she knew for sure. But she couldn't say the same about Walburga.

"Not himself?" He asks. "Like imperious?"

"Maybe." Dorea looks to the isle Hermione went down. If the Blacks were involved, maybe bringing her into the Wizarding World was a mistake.

"What ever you are thinking, stop." Charlus places a hand under her chin. "We will figure this out."

Dorea nods. He knew her and above all else, she could believe in one thing. Potter's protect their own.

"I'll get some Aurors to look into Pollux's death." His voice full of promises and resolution.

Dorea thanks him with a small peck on the lips. They walk hand in hand to find Hermione.

* * *

Hermione lost herself among the stacks, sliding her hands across the backs of different novels. Books on amazing things like time travel, magical creatures, and other dimensions. She couldn't help herself; she started grabbing everything she could carry in her small arms.

As she walked into the next aisles a boy caught her eye. He was holding a large tomb called "Blood Bonding: The Price of Sacrifice." The book title automatically intrigued her but she found herself drawn to the face of the boy instead.

His hazel eyes stood out against his mocha colored skin. His hair was thick and curly, very unruly in contrast to his tailored robes. He had a heavy harshness to his face even though he looked to be about her age. She found herself staring too long and the book she was holding slipped from her fingers. The boy's piercing eyes meet hers as he walks towards her, bending down to pick up her book.

"Here" He places the book on top of her pile.

"Thank you." Her eyes look back at the book in his hands. "Aren't you a little young to be reading about blood rituals?"

"I don't think that's any of your business" He snips at her.

"Sorry, when she opens the book " She looks down.

"I'm sorry too. I didn't mean to snap." He sighs and shoves his hands in his pockets.

"No. No, I was being nosey." She blushes a bit. "Bad habit."

"It's fine." He goes back to his book.

She looks at the shelves and reaches for a book on the top shelf, an old tomb larger than her body. The boy watches in amusement as she tries to catch her balance. He doesn't know why but the look of pure joy, when she opens the book, inspires him to speak.

"Heading to Hogwarts?"

She answers without looking up from her book. "In a year. How about yourself?"

"Same."

They fall into silence.

"You should read up on pureblood customs. It would be unfortunate to be so uninformed about how things work."

"Pardon?" She looks at him puzzled.

"Mudblood." He says simply. He gestures to her jeans and jumper, once again she feels foolish.

"Don't call me that!" Hermione feels her blood boil and her face flush. She remembers what that other boy Sirius said, "dirty blood."

"I'm not calling you names. I am stating a fact." He shrugs. "It's just a word, a horrible one, yes. But alas, it is just a word."

Hermione opens her mouth to yell but Evan interrupts.

"You're going to have to get thicker skin if you're going to survive Hogwarts. " He closes his book and walks closer towards her. "There are people out there who will say and do a lot worse to you."

"Are you one of those people?" She feels herself sneer at the boy. Maybe she had been hanging out with Severus too much. She could already hear Lily scolding her for being rude.

"Nottoday,, " He says simply.

Hermione looks at him with confusion. He begins to walk away.

"My name is Evan, by the way. Evan Rosier."

"Hermione Silver." She wanted to be angry with him but the boy piqued her interest.

With a smile the boy makes his way towards a tall burly man, who grabs him by the back of the neck and pulls him out of the store. It seemed like all her run ins with boys were getting worse and worse, hopefully meeting her god brother James wouldn't be as draining.

* * *

 **March 1970, Potter Manor, Household of James Potter**

Potter Manor itself was grand. Not to show off wealth but more of a showcase of the Potter temperament, which meant it was full of energy and a tad wild. Wall to wall of shimmering gold with red trimmings, portraits in large frames socializing loudly and House Elves bustling around sending cleaning spells every which way. Walking into the Manor you couldn't think of it as anything less than lively.

Still with all the noise and excitement, James Potter was alone and felt it. Charlus Potter was the last of the Potters and had only one son. His mother shunned from her own family for marrying a blood traitor. James was isolated in his own home with only the portraits, house elves and his parents for company. He filled a lot of his time reading about amazing adventures in his family library and trying to recreate them on his own but it had him craving companionship, desperately. That was why he was so excited for Hogwarts.

James knew there was something big going on around him, under his nose. His mischievous mind could tell when others were plotting, because he was always plotting himself. For this reason, his parents could never keep things from him for long. Surprises for him were few and far between. He paid attention to clues and could put those together. Eavesdropping definitely helped, and that was how he discovered that he had a god sister and apparently another uncle, a squib. His mother told him all about the House of Black, and he was surprised that his Uncle Marius lived. The Cygnus he heard of surely would have killed him. That was a shock but what was even more surprising was the tale of his god sister. But the semantics did not matter in the end. Learning that he had more family, and learning of someone his age made his heart soar.

From downstairs he can hear the loud creaking of the front door. His excitement building, he rates his fingers through his hair. A habit he picked up from his father and runs down the stairs. Without much regard he sees the tiny body of a little girl whom he assumes is his god sister and throws his arms around her.

"Welcome to Potter Manor!" He squeezes her tightly against his chest and Hermione stiffens in his arms. His glasses going askew as her hair hit his face. Her curls brush against his nose, which makes him sneeze.

"Jeeze, don't they have combs in the muggle world?" He starts to pats her hair down. Hermione smacks his hands away.

"Stop that, right now." She takes in James' own messy appearance. "You are one to talk." In response, James puffs his chest out and flips his hair in defiance.

Dorea and Charlus can be heard chuckling in the background. Deciding it is best to defuse the situation, Charlus puts his arms around both children.

"See you two already act like siblings." He ruffles James' hair. Pulling out a shrunken bag, he mutters a spell and the bag grows. Reaching inside, he pulls out a brand new broom. James' eyes grow wide and he lets out a high-pitched noise that causes Hermione to move backwards with her hands on her ears.

"No way, dad!" James rubs his hands together and bounces on his toes.

"Figured you could show Hermione about flying." He looks at his niece with a smirk. "She thinks it's irresponsible." He says "irresponsible" in his best Hermione impression.

She rolls her eyes. "Because it is." She looks at James' whose mouth is almost watering staring at the broom. Obviously not listen to anyone around him. Hermione scoffs and points "Pl if he is the one showing me I can only see myself thinking worse of this broomstick business."

James clears his throat. "I'll have you know I am amazing at flying." He places his hands on his hips. "I bet I'll make the Quidditch team at Hogwarts my first year."

Hermione places her own hands on her hips in challenge. "I'm sure they don't even let first years play." She drawls but James only grins wider.

"They don't" He smirks and pats her head. "I'm just that good."

"He is actually quite good, Hermione." Dorea throws in. "Why don't you let him take you in the back and show you some things." At the look on Hermione's face, she adds. "Flying is a course at Hogwarts."

Hermione's face scrunches in horror. She had been so busy reading up on all the academic subjects she didn't think that there would be a physical aspect to school. She looks towards her god brother who was rubbing his face against the new broom with a weird smile. She groans.

"Okay fine." She sighs at James. "Show me the basics."

James looks towards his parents who nod at him. Clearly, they wanted the two to bond and he wanted to try out his new broomstick. It was a win-win for him.

Saluting he grabs Hermione's hand he begins to pull her towards the backyard. She looks back at her aunt and uncle, sputtering.

* * *

Hermione decided that James' nickname should be Jabbermouth James. Because once he started in on a subject, he never stopped. They were in the backyard and he was showing her every trick he knew and explaining every little detail. Which she would normally love but she didn't enjoy the heart palpitations she receive at every dip and turn he would do. And people played sports while flying on these things? Her mind screams in horror.

"So you get all that?" James pauses and hovers his broom near her head. "Want to try?" He nudges her slightly.

"No." She plants her feet firmly into the dirt under her. "Honestly, this whole thing seems unnatural."

James face frowns a bit and there is a silence in the backyard for the first time. Hermione looks around at the vast space and looks to James who is hovering alone. He was so excited when she came to the house, she felt bad that they had gotten off on the wrong foot. Sighing to herself "Well if I am going to have to do this at Hogwarts I might as well give it a go."

James face lights up and he lets his feet touch the ground. "Okay, so you know how magic is all about intent."

She nods. He places the broom next to her feet. "I want you to concentrate on your hands. Imagine the broom flying upwards into your hands and then say up."

She nods again. Her hand hovers and she does what James encourages. For five minutes she stands there getting increasingly more frustrated. But James stands next to her cheering her on, even though the broom had not even budged.

"You have to mean it." James encourages loudly. Hermione nods with determination.

"Up!" She commands and the broom moves a tiny bit.

"Up" She tries again. This time the broom zooms up but misses her hand and hits her square in the forehead. James excitement at her progress dies out when she falls backward, hitting her head, effectively knocking her out cold.

"Mom's going to kill me" He groans.

 _Ten minutes later_

Hermione's eyes begin to flutter open. The brightness of midday burns her eyes. She tries to move but find her body heavy and cradled in the arms of James Potter. God, how embarrassing.

"Thank goodness you woke up!" He hugs her body close to his body. "You did great!"

"I knocked myself out." She groans. "How long was I out?"

"Ten minutes." He says sheepishly.

"You held me the whole time?" Hermione wonders.

He shrugs. "I had one of the house elves, Binky check on you for a bit. she said you were fine."

"Thank yo- wait house elf?" She feels herself getting agitated, which hurts her aching head. She remembers the other "House Elf" she saw today. "Like a slave?" She asks in horror. Her head pounding as her mind races.

"No, not like a slave." He tries to soothe. "It's a whole bonding thing. I'm sure there are books on it."

"But if you don't pay them-" She begins but her head starts to hurt and she lets out another loud groan.

"Worry about it later." James rolls his eyes; this girl just got knocked out and still had a lecture in her. "Just lay down." He guides her head into his lap and pets her head lightly. Hermione smiles up at him, at bit delirious.

"My best friend Lily does this to me too." She smiles goofily at the memory.

"She probably does it to shut you up." James laughs playfully.

"Oh hush you." Hermione can't help but laugh also. The two sit in silence as a warm breeze hits them. James pauses his hand on her head and speaks up.

"My parents said I should protect you when we get to Hogwarts" He whispers upwards, almost wistfully.

"Well I can take care of myself" Hermione closes her eyes in an attempt to not roll them. She appreciated the thought. But she would have her friends with her and they would look out for each other. She didn't need to add anyone to the mix.

"I think that if Dumbledore was nervous about your magic enough to seal it." He pauses and gives her a wide grin. "Then I think that you will be more than capable of taking care of yourself."

"Smart boy." She leans up and lays her head on his shoulder, soaking in his presence. Her initial feeling about him being irritating and arrogant fading quickly and she decided in that moment, that James Potter was easy to love.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Please, please let me know what you think! Feed my needy soul with your reviews please! *gives you my best puppy dog eyes*_

 _Until Next Time_


	14. Bonds and What Not

**_A/N Thank you for reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!_**

* * *

 ** _Spinner's End, Evan's Household_**

Lily pulled her knees to her chest, resting her head on them. It had been 2 days since she last saw her best friend and it felt like an eternity. It wasn't just because she missed her but because she literally felt that there was something terribly wrong. This treacherous feeling had sat upon her chest and she was unable to shake it off. The feeling started about midday yesterday, and small whispers like the wind were taking over her mind. Telling her that Hermione was hurt. Hermione needed her. _Go. Go. Go_.

Lily tried to reason with herself and calm down but her mind wouldn't be sated. She called the Silver household 5 times in the last day. Mr. Silver had been kind and told her that Hermione went to visit relatives but Lily knew the man long enough to know that something was off. Hermione would never go this long without calling. Never. But it wasn't just her mind that was nervous. Her magic felt dull and wilted, almost like a depression.

Lily pulls at the ends of her hair and considers going to Severus' house to vent but remembered that his father was home. So that wasn't a viable option. Standing abruptly she begins to pace.

Lily felt like stomping her heels in annoyance. She hated problems that felt unsolvable. Hermione lived for that nonsense but Lily liked the instant gratification of understanding and solving a problem quickly.

Bringing her mind back to an unsolvable mystery that had plagued her for 5 years now.

The strange connection she had with Hermione Silver. Thinking back to the first day they met, Lily never told Hermione this but it was Lily's magic that pulled her to intervene. It was her magic that told her " _protect that girl_ ". It was her magic that claimed Hermione as a missing piece in Lily's life. At six, Lily had no idea how to articulate that. But now, at 10, Lily understood in her heart that there was something deeper happening.

So what does that mean? Magic begets magic so unless they were secretly related the only way they could share a magical bond would be if Hermione were magical.

But she wasn't, right? Lily needed more books. She couldn't let this be unsolvable. Lily let out a huff of exasperation and began to walk towards the bright green house phone in the Evan's living room. It wouldn't hurt to call one more time. Just as she reaches her hand out to grab the phone a voice startles her.

"Leave the man alone, Lily," Petunia speaks up dryly. "Annoying him won't bring her here any faster."

Lily felt that ache in her chest again

"Something wrong with her Tuney." She looks to her sister in defiance but moves away from the phone to sit on a near by chair.

Petunia follows behind clutching a book to her chest. " What do you mean?"

Lily shakes her head. Severus was always telling her not to talk about magic with non-magical people. " _I gave you a pass with Hermione but no more."_ He would drawl.

Petunia moves to stand behind Lily and places the book she had on Lily's lap. _Intermediate_ _Magical Theory: For the Curious_. Lily's eyes widen. "Where did you get that?"

Petunia shrugs. " You and Hermione just leave these books all over your room." She scoffs. "If I didn't know that the two of you were geniuses, I would think that you were lazy slobs."

Lily gives a small laugh. "It is organized chaos." Her eyes meet the book. "Did you read it?"

Petunia doesn't answer but begins to braid Lily's hair.

Lily sighs lightly at the sensation. The two sisters hadn't sat together since the park incident. Lily always had either Severus and/or Hermione to keep her company. She assumed Petunia would come near her when she was ready and she wasn't proven wrong.

"Do you hate me Tuney?" Lily's voice shakes. No matter how much she tried to act like it didn't hurt that her sister called her a freak, the truth was always there.

Petunia continues braiding silently. She loved her sister. She did. And she loved that book. Magic was fascinating but polarizing. She was going to lose her sister to it one day. That felt clear and it felt certain.

"I could never." She says simply. Lily nods. Nothing more had to be said. Their relationship may not be what it was but they were still sisters.

"So what happened to your troublemaking wife?"

Lily rolls her eyes at the wife comment. "Do you believe in soul mates?"

"Not necessarily"

"When Hermione first met me she called me her soul mate."

Petunia nods remembering the story.

Lily turns her head to look her sister in the eye.

"I never said this out loud but my magic pulled me to her." Lily rubs her palms against her thighs. " I can feel her panic, I can sense when she is upset. Usually it is a dull ache but yesterday I felt pain." She stresses.

Petunia takes in what her sister was saying. Magical bonds and what not. Petunia knew nothing on the subject and that made her feel useless.

"You think you two are soul mates?" She asks slowly.

"I don't know." Lily shakes her head as if that will organize her thoughts. "We have some sort of bond, I think."

The girls sit in silence.

"Do you think she feels this too?" Lily asks timidly. "I know she doesn't have magic but do you think she feels it?"

"The magic stuff I am uncertain about." Petunia states tonelessly. "But what I do know-" She pauses and takes a deep breath.

"I remember when the two of you would read _The Iliad_ every day."

Lily raises her eyebrow, unsure of her sister's point.

"What I mean to say is that it is obvious that the two of you share a bond. One I could be jealous of but it is different than our bond as sisters." She points at herself and Lily to emphasize. "I bring up _the Iliad_ because I imagine your bond being like the Helen of Troy mythos. I think that the two of you would start and fight in wars to keep the other safe."

Lily's eyes widen slightly but nods. That ache is her chest agreed with that statement.

Petunia continues, "I don't know if that's a soul mate bond but I know it is something. What ever it is, I bet she feels it too." Petunia reassures her and puts her hand on her sisters. Their eyes meet and they smile. Maybe Petunia could start over with her baby sister.

The phone ringing breaks the two out of their comfortable silence.

* * *

 ** _Muggle London, Flat of Marius Silver_**

Hermione sipped at her tea, it felt nice to be home. This weekend had been an information overload. She felt like her brain had been given a crash course in magic. James had been more than happy to tell her about everything and anything. Even though it had been his birthday, he spent the entire day introducing her to his favorite parts of magic. Which meant a lot of toys and prank items that he got at some store called Zonkos, which Hermione now knew to avoid in the future. He even kept to his word and found her a book in the Potter Library about bonds, so that she could learn about House Elves. The amount of books she came home with was enough to make her salivate. But instead she felt anxious about seeing Lily and explaining the whole situation. Luckily, her Aunt Minerva would be coming with her to help fill in the blanks.

Peering over her mug she looked to her Aunt Dorea, she was speaking quietly to her father who looked strangely stoic. She found this foreign look on her father unsettling.

"Everything ok, papa?" She speaks up.

Marius and Dorea look over at her shocked as if they had forgotten she was there. Dorea's eyes look slightly watery and she struggles to speak. Marius places a hand on his sister's shoulder and smiles at Hermione.

"Everything is okay love." He looks to Dorea. "There's been a death in the family."

Hermione gasps and puts down her tea. She strides quickly over to her Aunt and gathers her into a hug.

"It is no one you know," Marius answers her unasked question. Hermione nods.

"You are such a sweet girl, Hermione." Dorea smiles fondly. "I am sorry for crying all over you."

"I love you Aunt Dorea." Hermione waves her off. "I hope it wasn't a bother having me over while you dealt with this?"

"You are always welcomed." Dorea brushes a curl from Hermione's face. "James is smitten with you, he won't stop talking."

"Is that different from normal?" Hermione tilts her head in thought. Dorea laughs loudly.

"I suppose not." She gets out through laughs.

Hermione looks to her father and hugs him as well. "I miss you, papa" He smiles back at her. "Will you join us next time?" They decided that Hermione would spend every 3rd weekend with the Potter's to further acclimate her to magic.

"I missed you more." He sighs. "I won't promise anything." He scratches that back of his head. "But I do promise that I will be there to see you get on the train to Hogwarts."

Hermione understood her father's hesitation but at the same time, she just wanted her whole family together.

A knock and the jingling of keys alert them to Minerva McGonagall's presence. Hermione squeaks and jumps up, she didn't finish packing for her stay at Lily's house.

"Stall her" Hermione hisses in a whisper to Dorea who gives her the thumbs up. Hermione runs to her room.

Minerva walks towards the siblings in the living room. She strides over to Dorea and places a comforting hand on her shoulder. "I heard about Pollux. I am so sorry for your loss."

Dorea smiles in acknowledgment. "Does Dumbledore know anything about what happened?"

Minerva's mouth forms a straight line. "He doesn't know the full story but he does believe it may be connected to the missing muggleborns."

Dorea cringes that last part should have been said in private, not in front of her hotheaded brother.

Marius gasps. His sister did not mention that part to him. Marius turns a sharp eye to Dorea. "You think Pollux was murdered?" He snarls. "And you still think it is a good idea to let my daughter go gallivanting at Hogwarts?" His voice rises slightly but stays low enough that Hermione can't hear it in the next room.

Dorea squares her shoulders defensively. "Marius, you must know that Hermione is safe with us." He makes a scoffing noise.

"Don't take that tone with me, Marius." She narrows her eyes. "We don't know anything for certain. Charlus is looking into it. Once I had all the facts I was going to bring them to you."

Marius looks to Minerva who nods in agreement. "Marius, calm yourself." Minerva toots.

He slams his hands on the table. "I knew this was a bad idea. She can't go there." He crosses his arms against his chest. "I'm not going to lose my daughter to those maniacs."

Dorea and Minerva gasp. "Marius! They don't even know she exists! No one is after her."

"Yet!" He shouts.

At the franticness of her father's voice Hermione comes running in and looks on with wide eyes. All the adults turn to her but only Minerva can manage a small smile.

"Hermione dear, everything is ok." She strides over to the girl and gives her a small hug. "Say bye to your father and aunt so that we can apparate to your friends house."

Hermione groans at the word apparate but bounces over to her father whose face is still hard. "Bye papa. I will come home afterschool tomorrow." He bends down and kisses her on the forehead. Gathering her into a tight hug he tells her to be safe. "I love you. Call me before bed." She nods still wary of the strangeness in her father's face but doesn't push. She quickly gives her Aunt Dorea a hug and thanks her for everything.

She walks back over to her Aunt Minerva who in turn grabs the girls hand and they apparate away.

As soon as the POP echoes around the apartment, Dorea rounds on her brother.

"You've just been waiting for an excuse, huh?" She sneers. "If you tell that girl that she can't go to the magic world, she will hate you!" Dorea's chest heaves in anger.

He makes a low noise in his throat and walks over to his liquor cabinet, swiftly pouring himself some Brandy.

"I don't want any of this!" He takes a large swig out of his glass. "I just want my daughter to be safe! You should want the same."

"She will be safe!" Dorea walks over and snatches the bottle out of his hands. She places it down on the table hard enough to shake the table. "If you take this away from her. She will hate you."

"May be that is a small price to keep her safe." Marius sighs. If Hermione hated him for keeping her safe then so be it. But at least she would be safe.

"Don't do this" Dorea pleads. Marius snatches the bottle back from his sister.

"Just let me think." He starts. "I have a year until Hogwarts, right?"

Dorea nods.

"Just give me time to think, Dorea." He lets out before taking a prolonged swig straight out of the bottle.

* * *

 ** _Spinner's End_**

Hermione had gotten the chance to side along apparate multiple times in the last 3 days but she found she still hated it. Her Aunt Minerva still held her hand and she found herself squeezing back tightly. But was if out of anxiousness or sickness from her trip, she wasn't sure. They apparated a few blocks away from Lily's home, behind an old abandoned house.

"Are you ok?" Her Aunt peered down at her with concern.

"Yes." Hermione bites her lip. "Well, I am actually a little nervous."

Minerva gestures for her to continue.

"Like how do we do this?" She words come out pressured and quick. "Like do I blurt it out? Do I try to channel some magic and show her something?"

"Remember what you said when you first got your magic?" Minerva breaks through Hermione's rant. "Best friends don't keep secrets." The woman smiles at Hermione knowingly. "This is a good thing, child. Do not stress."

They turn the corner onto Lily's street and Hermione feels that welcomed calm. A feeling she always seemed to get when she was close to lily. Her anxiousness seemingly forgotten she begins to speed up to reach the Evan's household faster. Reaching towards the front of the house, the front door is suddenly thrown open and a flash of red hair pounces onto Hermione.

"You're ok? You are ok?" Lily asks over and over into Hermione's hair. "Were you hurt?"

"Very long story." Hermione sighs into her best friends embrace. Warmth spreads to Hermione and she finally feels grounded after her insane weekend. A familiar feeling like coming home. Unbeknownst to the girls a blue circular light begins to glow around the two.

Minerva gasps in shock at the scene. "What did you do?" She asks accusatory and points at the slowly fading blue light.

The girls look at the woman in confusion but look up wide-eyed at the blue light.

"I didn't do that." Lily and Hermione say in unison.

Lily raises an eye at Hermione. "Well duh, you didn't do it, Hermione. You don't have magic."

Hermione can't help but smirk at her best friend who stares back with wide eyes.

"What? You have magic?" Lily yells in a half excited, half confused voice.

Hermione nods slowly. Lily jumps up and down in excitement until McGonagall clears her throat.

"Yes, child we will explain everything after you both tell me how you conjured that light!" Minerva lets out hurriedly.

"Honestly, Aunt Minerva I don't think we did that." Lily nods in agreement.

"Do you know what that light was, Auntie?" Hermione looks at her Aunt curiously.

Minerva knew that light very well. Blue circular lights around two people meant bond acknowledgment. Minerva had no idea what kind of bond it was but she knew that she was not going to explain this to two ten-year-olds.

"Did either of you make some sort of vow to one another?" Minerva once again lets out her best accusatory tone. Someone needed to fess up because neither of these girls she has the magical understanding to create any sort of bond.

"I don't think so" Lily pipes in with her finger to her chin. " But my magic has always pulled me towards Hermione, almost like a bond," Lily says embarrassedly. Minerva gasps at the word bond.

"Is this bad?" Hermione asks nervously. Minerva looks sharply at Lily.

"What do you know about bonds?"

"Not much, ma'am." Lily answers. She wasn't sure how to take in this situation. Now that Hermione had magic that could very well mean that their magic was tied to one another. That thought scared and excited Lily.

"Why were you so worried about me when you first saw me, Lils?" Hermione breaks the silence.

Lily huffs. "Well first, you haven't called me all weekend." Hermione lets out a small oops. "Second, yesterday I felt this aching pain in my chest. I felt like you were in danger." She pauses. "Were you?"

Hermione's eyes widen. "I got knocked out by a broomstick." Lily looks at her in confusion at the word broomstick.

Minerva gasps. "And you felt that she was in pain?"

Lily nods in shock. So she really did feel that. She wasn't going crazy.

"Do you get that aching feeling as well, Hermione?"

"I'm not sure. I know I feel anxious when I go too long without seeing her. But I figured that was normal." Hermione looks over at Lily who is staring at the pavement.

"So what does this mean, Aunt Minerva?"

This answers so many questions for Minerva, like how Lily was able to calm Hermione's panic attack when they first met. But that doesn't explain the bond itself. How could they have an established bond if neither made any promise or vow to the other? Trouble seemed to always follow Hermione and for the first time McGonagall felt nervous about Hermione coming to Hogwarts.

"I'm sure it's fine girls." She gives a tight smile. "Maybe it is just a testament to how close you are." Minerva walks past them and into the house. "Come on you two. Hermione wanted me to explain the situation with her magic to you and I do not have all day." She throws out over her shoulder.

Both girls look at the older woman in disbelief.

"Do you buy that?" Lily raises a light strawberry brow.

"Not for a second." Hermione scoffs. "But if she won't tell us. We will just have to figure it out on our own."

"You have a theory?" Lily asks.

"Maybe. But I'd like to reference this book I have first." Hermione states remember the book that James let her borrow from the Potter Library. "Do you?"

"I think this bond has always been there. I think that because you are now aware of your magic that it was able to do that blue circle light thing." Lily says thoughtfully.

Hermione laughs. "Blue circle light thingy?"

Lily finds herself grinning. "Well, no matter how it happens. I am glad that you have magic." Lily grabs Hermione's hand and squeezes.

"Me too Lils, I have so much to tell you." Hermione squeezes back. "Severus is going to burst."

"And I will have a front row seat." Lily cackles. She could hear their friend sneering already. _"I bet you stole that magic Hermione, you hooligan!"_ Lily scolds Hermione in her best Severus impression.

The two girls break out into laughter and quickly make their way to the awaiting Minvera Mcgonagall.

* * *

 **Department of Magical Law Enforcement - Office of Charlus Potter, Deputy Head Auror.**

Charlus Potter stares at the stack of papers in front of him. He called upon everyone he could think of the get some insight into the death of Pollux Black but was constantly shut down. It was like everyone was afraid to speak on it. The papers all read 'cause of death not determined'. The home had no sign of forced entry, no struggle to be seen. If Pollux was attacked he would have put up a hell of a fight. As an expert duelist, he was no slouch. So either he did die naturally or his attacker was someone he knew.

Sighing Charlus looks over at his floo longingly. He hated breaking promises to anyone especially to Dorea but the whole investigation seemed bust. Just as Charlus considers packing up, the sound of a cane hitting marble floor put him on guard.

The door to his office blows open as the alabaster face of Abraxas Malfoy appears in his doorway. Without waiting for Charlus to invite him in, Abraxas struts his way towards Charlus' desk eyeing up the mess of stacked papers.

"Hello, Abraxas good to see you too." Charlus lets out in a flippant manner.

"Wish I could say the same." He drawls.

Charlus sighs. "Meaning?"

"I'm hear to issue an official warning" He grins.

Charlus' face wrinkles in anger. "You mean you came here to threaten the Head Auror, a crime that is punishable by an overnight stay in Azkaban."

Abraxas holds up his hands. "No threats. Just a warning."

Charlus grunts.

"The death of Pollux Black was of natural causes but I hear that you are investigating it," Abraxas says lightly. "For what purpose?"

"I don't have to explain the happenings of my office to you." Charles rubs at the growing scruff around his chin. Maybe it was time to retire; he was getting to old for this nonsense.

"Very well." Abraxas shifts his cane slightly. "I thought we could be civil about this but I guess not." He gives a cruel laugh. "Close the case."

Charlus raises an eyebrow as if to say, "Are you shitting me?"

"I'm sure you've heard rumors about an uprising of those unhappy with the current state of the Wizarding World." Abraxas walks over to Charlus' desk and snatches up the photo on his desk. The photo was of Dorea, Charlus, James and Hermione that was taken on James' birthday yesterday.

"Lovely photo. Did you know that Dorea was once betrothed to me before she ran off with a blood traitor?" He looks pointedly at Charlus who smirked in reply.

Abraxas' thumb moves around the photo until it hits Hermione's face. "This rumored uprising has its eyes set on eradicating the dirty blood out of the Wizarding World."

Charlus tries not to react.

"Adoption records are public, you understand that right, Auror Potter?" He sneers.

Charlus stands quickly wand in hand. "What do you want Abraxas?"

"Simply close the case." He shrugs. "Your dirty little secret is safe with me." He emphasizes the word _dirty_.

"I don't take kindly to threats, Malfoy." Charlus snarls.

"I know." Abraxas smiles. "But you will heed me." He takes out a file from inside he robes. Hermione's adoption papers. "I am the only one who knows." He shrugs. "For now."

Charlus says nothing but keeps his wand trained on Malfoy.

"There's still time to switch sides, Potter." Malfoy start. "I happen to believe Blood Traitors can be reeducated." He smiles cruelly.

"Sides? You make it sound like we are at war." Charlus' face scrunches in confusion. "This isn't war, Malfoy."

Abraxas smirks. "Not yet." He turns his back to Charlus, robes bellowing out behind him. "Close the case. This is your only warning."

Charlus' mouth opens in disbelief. What in the world was going on?

* * *

A/N Hermione may not remember making a vow but I do.

Hope you enjoyed! Anyone confused? Please let me know what you think! Reviews are always appreciated :)

 _Until Next Time_


	15. All Aboard!

**_A/N_** _Thank you to everyone who is reading, reviewing, favoriting and following. I love ya'll! This is going to be a long one folks! So grab some tea and cuddle up!_

 _"Perhaps home is not a place but simply an irrevocable condition."_

 _― James Baldwin_

 ** _Chapter 15_**

* * *

 ** _August 10, 1971, Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry_**

The first thing Charlus did when Abraxas left his office was run down to the Department of Magical Child Welfare. Upon reaching the front desk the receptionist seemed nervous and jittery. Her eyes down-casted and seemingly stuck to his badge. He was no slouch as an Auror but it didn't take an Unspeakable to understand that something was wrong. Upon enquiring the situation it seemed that there was a break in the night before. They didn't call the Aurors because they believed it could be taken care of internally. The whole situation was giving Charlus the chills and it only got worse when she told him.

 _"Only the birth records for muggleborn girls born in 1960 were missing."_

As soon as the Auror heard that he knew a visit to Dumbledore was in order. So he sent an owl but to his surprise, Albus already heard.

 _"Come to me in 10 months."_

Dumbledore's message was short but Charlus understood the point. There was something more going on. He couldn't turn Abraxas in for having Hermione's file because then that would expose her father's heritage, which would put her in danger. He couldn't investigate into Pollux's death until he knew how it was connected to the missing muggleborns. He had a duty to his goddaughter to keep her safe and he would do what he had to. Potter men protected their own.

It was easy to get Dorea off his back about investigating into Pollux's death simply because she was too busy convincing Marius that Hogwarts was safest for Hermione. But he wasn't sure if he believed it himself. The months waiting to see Albus felt like waiting for the loo and he was bursting to get to the truth.

When the ten months had passed he was at Hogwarts bright and early to meet with Albus, only to find that he was not the only one. At least 15 people were gathered around the gargoyle in front of the Headmaster's chambers. Charlus recognized a few people and gave a small head nod while sidling over to McGonagall.

"What is going on?" He whispers harshly at her. She scoffs.

"Like that man tells me anything." She rolls her eyes and places her hands on her hips. That action seemed to summon the headmaster as he came gliding out of his chambers waving everyone inside. As they got settled, Charlus notices that most of the people went to Hogwarts with him or around the same time. His anxious mind couldn't bother to think of names other than Alastor Moody's, a junior level auror with an attitude was grumbling in the corner.

"Get on with it, Albus" He bellows. "We've waited long enough."

Dumbledore to his credit barely reacted to the gruff man's voice. Instead, his normally cheery face turned glum.

"I am afraid there is something dreadful happening." He takes an abysmal breath. "10 months ago it had come to my attention that many people were unhappy of the influx of muggleborns that are appearing in the Wizarding World." His eye creases. "A lot of these said people are under the impression that these muggleborns are stealing magic."

"That's utterly ludicrous." Minerva's shrill voice rings out.

"Yes, but that is not the worst of it. I have heard that those muggleborns who went missing all those may have been used in experiments." His eyes scan the room. "The experiments are essentially torture. To see if the magic can be ripped out and transferred upon the caster."

Loud gasps ring out from the room only Charlus doesn't react.

"Albus, if you know all of this why haven't you come to the Aurors? We have been investigating these disappearances for almost 5 years." Charlus feels his face begin to heat up. Dumbledore and his secrets were stalling his investigations.

"Because unfortunately, this secondhand information comes from a seer, which you as Head Auror understand most claims made by seers are not taken seriously." Dumbledore says humorlessly.

The whispers begin again and Alastor yells, "A seer? What nonsense!"

"But you believe it?" Charlus raises an eyebrow at Albus.

"I do." Dumbledore gives a small smile. "I believe that this woman truly has the sight." He cages his hands together. "But I am afraid that she has given me more grave news."

"Of course." Someone in the back of the room groans.

"10 months ago, she unwittingly gave a prophecy to a ministry employee." Albus looks down at a sheet of paper.

"Who was the employee, Albus?" Minevra asks impatiently.

"Abraxas Malfoy." The name echoes off the walls and sends Charlus into a fit.

"Fuck. That fucking bastard." He stands up and begins to pace. Minevra reaches a hand out to calm him. She was on edge and had a feeling she knew where this was going. "Sit, Charlus or I will petrify you."

Charlus throws himself back down like a temperamental child. "Get on with it, Albus." He grumbles, echoing Moody's earlier sentiments.

Albus looks down at the paper in his hands.

"Born of chaos, her rebirth descends in the year of the rat.

He who longs for power shall surely find.

A vessel cometh consequence of being born deprived."

Albus lets his words sink in before continuing. "1960 was the year of the rat and the day after the seer gave this prophecy. 10 months ago, all of the 1960 female muggleborn birth certificates were stolen from the Department of Magical Child Welfare."

"I have called you all here because you have female muggleborn relatives or children born in 1960 who are slated to attend Hogwarts this year." He looks at Charlus who seemed to be frozen in shock or fear. "I must urge you to make sure they attend for their protection." He let's out somberly. "It is absolutely imperative that they are all kept safe until we can figure out which girl the prophecy is referencing."

"And you think these radicals are going to do what?" Professor Flitwick, whom Charlus didn't even realize was there, asks.

"I think they will do what they have to in order to unleash the power they seek."

"Why would anyone put so much stake in a prophecy? This seems ridiculous, Albus!" Minevra interrupts jarringly.

"It doesn't matter what we believe." He says tersely. "These girls will be in danger whether we believe it or not."

Charlus rakes his fingers roughly through his hair. He had heard whispers of an uprising but did not take them very seriously. There was always talk of uprising but it was usually five older wizards in a room grumbling.

"When you say uprising, you're not thinking Grindlewald level uprising right?" Charlus almost pleads to the older wizard.

Albus shakes his head earnestly. "I fear it may worst."

The room is silent and terse. No more silent whispers of discontent. Just heavy reflection and fear for the children in their lives.

"How can you be so sure they will be safe at Hogwarts?" Alastor voices everyone else's concern.

"Because it is Hogwarts." He gives a grin and his eyes twinkle in the dim light of his office. His body language was self-assured as if he spoke the answer to world peace. Everyone in the room looked on in disbelief except Minerva, who was shaking her head.

"I hate to agree but for these girls, Hogwarts may be the safest place on earth for them right now." Minerva lets out a resigned sigh as she speaks. She had her own reservations about this whole situation but in her heart she knew Hogwarts was safe.

"I can assure you all that you will be better informed about these happenings." He looks to Moody. "But I am afraid that they must stay between the people in this room. There are eyes and ears in the ministry." He says soberly.

Alastor nods almost reluctantly while Charlus shrugs. Anything to keep his goddaughter safe.

"Thank you all for coming." Dumbledore stands to dismiss everyone. "Charlus would you mind staying behind?"

Chairs squeak as everyone reluctantly leaves. Questions swirling around their minds, they came for answers but only received more questions. As the last of the bodies closes the door, Charlus taps his foot impatiently.

"Charlus, I am sure you are aware that Hermione got her letter at 10 rather than 11."

Charlus nods.

Albus' eyes narrow slightly. "It is incredibly important that she come to Hogwarts this year."

Charlus raises an eyebrow. He had been happy when Hermione received her letter when James did, he didn't even think about the fact that she wasn't eleven yet. He feels his stomach begin to make turns, his mouth dry, he asks. "You think the prophecy is about her?"

Albus looks up at the ceiling admiring the maple wood and floating candles. "I have my suspicions."

Charlus feels the wind knocked out of him. No. No. Please no.

"Do they think it is her?" Charlus grunts out through gritting teeth.

"I am not sure." Dumbledore scrunches his nose. "We don't know much. But when you told me that Abraxas found her adoption papers-" He pauses. "It was troubling. You must close the investigation of Pollux Black's death." His voice left no room for question.

Charlus knew it was going to come to this. Dorea would be devastated but she would understand once he told her it was for the safety of their family.

"Anything to keep her safe," Charlus vows.

"Are you and Dorea still having trouble convincing Marius to allow Hermione to attend Hogwarts?"

"We are. But Dorea is there now with her "smoking gun"" He makes quotation marks with his fingers. Trying to lighten the mood. Dorea was going to regret convincing Marius to allow Hermione at Hogwarts once Charlus told her everything that he heard today. He was not looking forward to it. Nor would he blame her. But then again, Hogwarts was safe. And it is not like Dumbledore would use the girls as bait.

"Charlus, I would hold off on telling Mr. Silver and your wife about these happenings until after the children leave for Hogwarts." Dumbledore's eyes crease sagely.

Charlus grimaces.

* * *

 ** _August 1_** ** _st_** ** _, 1971, Muggle London, Flat of Marius Silver_**

Dorea Potter stood in the kitchen with a smirk on her face. Months and months of arguing back and forth with her hotheaded brother had lead to this moment. Her eyes follow Marius as he speaks with his nephew James. His face lit up in amusement and interest.

There was this assumption that James received his mischievous side from the Potter blood running through his veins but Dorea would disagree. James had more Black traits than one would assume on first glance. His jokes and pranks albeit funny and entertaining were always bordering on the uncouth and offensive. This worried her. He had good intention but could sometime go about them erroneously.

Hermione was a balance in the James equation. She constantly challenged his actions and put him in a position to think about the other person.

Bringing James to meet Marius had two sides.

 _One, Marius would finally meet his nephew with out having to come to the Wizarding World._

 _Two, Marius would see the two children interacting and feel too guilty to separate them._

She had good intentions therefore a little manipulation was allowed. Barking laugher coming from the couch pulls her out of her thoughts. Peering over her mug she can't help but smile at the sight. Marius, James and Hermione sitting close on the couch laughing and joking. _Family._ The sight made her heart swell; this is how it should have always been. If only Charlus was here it would be perfect. Nothing was more important than keeping the family together. Marius who was ripped from his own family should understand more than most.

But Hermioneeeeee" James whines. "Why are you not coming with us to Kings Cross?"

He leans back and puts his feet on the coffee table. Hermione narrows her eyes at the movement, places her book on her lap and pushes his feet off roughly.

"Because I am going with my best friend." She says in a low exasperated voice. "For the millionth time."

"But I'm so much cooler than her" He groans.

Marius cuts in with a laugh. "Oh, you're not going to win this." He places a hand on James' shoulder. " Lily comes first in her book."

Hermione opens her mouth to deny it but settles on picking her book back up with a sigh.

James keeps whining. "I'll probably have to marry your friend to see you when we are adults."

Hermione let's out a loud sarcastic laugh. "Lily wouldn't touch you with a ten-foot pole."

James puffs out his chest and puts a hand to his face dramatically in fake hurt. "I'm James Potter. The ladies love me."

Hermione and Marius lean together in laugher.

"The old ladies he means." Hermione expresses to her father. "They love to pinch his little cheeks!" She laughs and leans to pinch his cheeks but he pushes her away.

"Hey! Treat me like a man" James yells.

"Never." Hermione challenges and the two begin to have a stare off.

Marius shakes his head in amusement sensing that this would take a while excuses himself to speak to Dorea.

She eyes her brother as he makes his way next to her silently.

"I noticed that you didn't deny that Hermione was going to Hogwarts." She smirks as he takes her tea and begins to take large gulps.

"You never even told her that you were thinking about no letting her go." Dorea melodiously states in sudden realization.

"She and I spoke a few nights ago." Marius looks at his daughter who was still in an intense staring match with her cousin. "She made a whole presentation on the pros of magical education. It was 3 hours long with props and everything." He laughs. "It was honestly riveting."

"So?"

"I won't separate them. I think James is good for her." Marius stares into his sisters equally grey eyes. "After that presentation, I am 100 percent positive that she needs to lighten up."

Dorea hits her brother on the shoulder and then her mouth turns into a smug smile.

"Don't think I didn't know what you were doing by bringing him by." He toots. "You are not that cunning." He waves his hand in her face.

Dorea laughs and hugs him. "Thank you."

Marius hugs back harder. "Family sticks together." He whispers as a vow. He whispers as a sign of forgiveness. Like he finally could let go of the past. This time around, this was his true family. They would not abandon him and he would not abandon it. Hogwarts was safe, Minerva assured him, The Most Ancient and Noble House of Black was not after his daughter and that's all that matters.

Dorea nods.

"But don't think that you've won, little sister." Marius pulls back with a large grin.

Dorea raises an eyebrow in confusion.

Marius just winks and loudly asks. "Hey James, have you ever heard of a whoopee cushion?"

From the living room, Hermione's shrill voice rings out. "Father, don't you dare!"

James rubs his hands eagerly together at Hermione's reaction. "I don't know what it is but I need it in my life."

* * *

 ** _September 1_** ** _st_** ** _, 1971, London, King Cross Station_**

Marius was having emotional over-load. With a baseball cap covering his eyes, he was shuffling around magical folk like a fearful dear. Not only was he nervous when they were walking around Diagonal Alley for fear that someone would recognize him, he was distraught thinking about the fact that his daughter would be gone for months. On the upside, no one had recognized him except for the goblins at Gringotts. But he doubted they would tell, because that wouldn't benefit them.

Standing on the platform 9 3/4 he received a wave of nostalgia. He remembered every year going with his parents to drop his siblings off. He remembered the jealousy, the fear, and resentment. He tried to bury those feelings but they kept resurfacing into paranoia. He was afraid that people would stare too long and see him for who he really was. Marius Black.

Mr. and Mrs. Evans seemed to sense his dilemma and flanked him on both sides. He was glad that they were so understanding towards him. If Hermione had decided to go to the station with the Potter's, one look at Marius and Dorea standing next to each other would have given him away. But standing in between two equally nervous muggles gave him camouflage. He wasn't a Black. He was a regular Muggle and that was what he kept repeating to himself as they got closer and closer to the platform.

He watched his daughter grip her new wand with pride as she pushed her cart. She had Severus and Lily on either side of her as they spoke in excited tones. Well, not the Snape boy. But her smiling face gave him strength. This was for her.

Severus reacted to Hermione having magic, exactly as Lily predicted. It had been over a year, and he was still grumbling about conspiracies and blood magic.

"I really hope whatever dark ritual you two used to give Hermione magic doesn't backfire while we are at school." He drawls. "I'd like to study in peace."

"Severus, we are literally about to get on the train!" Hermione huffs and stamps her left foot. "How can you still be in such a dower mood?" Her arms rise above her head. "Look around you!" She smiles, her arms still raised. Magic surrounded her like a quilt, she felt more alive then she had ever been. Nothing could damper her spirits, not even her friend's gloom.

Lily links arms with Hermione in agreement. Hermione turns and looks to the adults who seemed to be huddled in a strange protective manner around her father.

"Hey Lily, where's Petunia?" Hermione wonders. In her excitement for the day, she noticed the girl wasn't there.

Lily looks at Severus and they have a silent conversation over Hermione's large curls.

Lily sighs. "Long story. I will tell you once we are settled on the train."

Hermione shrugs in response, turning her head once again to make eye contact with her father. They had reached Platform 9 ¾ but it was just a brick wall. The three children stood in wonder as they waited for the adults to catch up. From behind them another boy rolls his cart past them and through the wall.

"No way!" Lily exclaims. "How is that even-what?" She sputters.

Severus rolls his eyes. "Magic, Lily." He sighs. "It is literally, magic."

"So we just run into the wall?" Hermione looks from Severus to the wall and back to Severus as if trying to solve an equation.

Severus shrugs. Marius hears the conversation and hurries to them.

"Well, kids lets do this one by one." He grins at their horrified faces. "Just run straight through." He gestures the word straight with his fingers. "Who's first?"

No one speaks. Hermione looks at her friends and blows a curl out of her face. "I'll do it." Her eyes narrow in determination as she grips her cart. She takes a deep breath and chances one last glance at the muggles around them who seem to not take any notice. She exhales and runs straight through the wall, with a whoosh she finds her self on the other side. Kids and parents all around, saying their goodbyes. Her eyes meet the front of the Hogwarts Express and she can't help but grin wildly in excitement.

Seconds later, Lily comes bounding onto the platform. Her eye wide and mouth open as she takes in what Hermione had. She moves towards Hermione and the girls share large smiles.

"Terrific," Lily says in awe.

"Tremendous" Hermione amends.

Severus appears and their parents come springing out as well. The Evans look almost horrified as Marius tries his best to calm them. He catches his daughters eye and smiles sheepishly.

The Evans run to Lily and scoop her up into a hug. Eventually including Hermione and Severus, who looked confounded. Hermione looks at her father who still looked a bit twitchy and nervous.

Lils, Sev. You guys save me a seat." Hermione looks at her friends who were inching closer to the train.

Lily looks unsure but Severus sensing Hermione wanted to speak to her father alone pulls Lily by the hand.

Jumping up slightly Hermione hugs her father around the middle.

"See no worries, papa!" She smiles into his shirt.

"I will still worry about you when you get on the train and every day after." He pats her curls lovingly. "Please be careful."

Hermione feels herself well up with tears. "You be careful too, papa." She sniffles and lets out a smile. "Don't drink too much!" She chides.

Marius steps back and looks around. He didn't see hid or hair of any pureblood that would know him. Maybe this was a sign of good things to come. For the first time that day a genuine smile adorns his face.

"No promises love. " He scoops her up and spins her as she laughs. Placing her down he looks her in the eyes. "Do me a favor?"

She nods. Anything.

"Try to avoid kids with the last name Black, ok?" He looks at her earnestly.

Her eyebrows furrow. She wanted to ask a million questions but she also wanted to get on the train so she nods in confusion. Marius smiles and gently pushes her towards the train.

"Write me after your sorting! I'm willing to bet that the three of you will be Ravenclaws" He shouts after her as she quickly makes her way onto the train.

Now to find Lily and Severus.

There were hordes of other confused kids, like her. There were older kids who seemed to have a clue and but there did not seem to be any teachers. Shrugging she decides to just start opening cabin doors.

Full. Full. Empty. No Lily or Severus in sight.

She sighs and opens the next cabin door. A skinny, boy with patched up robes was sitting, holding a well-worn copy of The Iliad. Instantly, Hermione got excited, he seemed to sense her presence and moved the book to his lap. Her eyes meet his, bright like embers, and she feels herself spinning at the shock of his gaze.

The boy raises a brownish blonde eyebrow at her. "Hi?" He says slightly subdued.

"Hi,I" She smiles faintly. "Are you waiting for your friends?" She plops down in the seat next to him. He looks at her proximity in shock.

"No." He says slowly. "Just me."

"You should sit with my friends andme." She says excitedly. "Well, once I find them." She mumbles.

"My name is Hermione. Hermione Silver." She puts her hand out but in her excitement ends up hugging the frail boy. She takes in his slightly scarred face curiously and finds herself leaning closer to get a better look.

He coughs and leans away from her nervously. "I'm Remus Lupin."

Hermione doesn't seem bothered by the boy moving slightly away from her. She looks down at his copy of the Iliad.

"Do you have a favorite line?" She asks her head tilting slightly to the side. Remus can't help but think that her doe chestnut eyes were very becoming of her.

He nods and recites. "Like a girl, a baby running after her mother, begging to be picked up, and she tugs on her skirts, holding her back as she tries to hurry off—all tears, fawning up at her, till she takes her in her arms… That's how you look, Patroclus, streaming live tears."

Hermione looks at him in shock. "Why is that, of all things your favorite line?"

"Because it is the most ridiculous insult ever. A true classic" He quips with a smirk at her dropped jaw.

She shakes her head in amusement. "You'd get along with my cousin, James. He's on this train as well." She places a finger to her chin and puts her hand out. "Come. I will take you to him."

The boy hesitantly takes her hand in resignation, slightly entertained by her antics.

"What was your favorite line?" He asks as they make their way out of the cabin. Hermione brushes off her jumper as she closes the cabin behind them.

"Fate? No one alive has ever escaped it, neither brave man nor coward, I tell you— it's born with us the day that we are born." As she speaks her face-hardens in intensity.

He regards her slightly surprised. "You believe in fate?"

She shrugs. "I don't deny it."

They stand in silence for a beat until loud shouting pulls them out of their moment. A cabin door adjacent to them slides open blindly and a flash of red hair comes charging out.

"Come on Sev. We will find a different compartment." The two walk in the opposite direction, not glancing behind them at Hermione.

Remus looks down and takes in Hermione's scrunched up face. "Were those your friends?"

She nods and stares after them, watching them find another compartment quickly and then disappearing inside.

"Are you going to go after them?" He questions, confused at why she was just standing there.

"Right after I see who upset them." She says resolutely and walks with stride to the cabin she saw them come out of.

Remus sighs but follows anyway.

Hermione swings open the door in anger, only to have her fury quickly replaced with annoyance when she sees James. He was standing on the train bench telling some story to the two other boys inside.

Clearing her throat she looks up at him menacingly. "James Potter."

James face quickly turns from joy to terror. "Hermione, my dearest! I was just going to look for you." He stumbles over his words and jumping down to hug her.

She waves him off. "Why did I just see Lily and Severus run out of here like it was on fire?" She grits her teeth.

"That was your Lily?" He sputters out apologies as she nods.

Sighing Hermione figured she'd find out what he did from Lily later than plan her attack accordingly. She regards him with a head tilt.

"I see you've made friends." She puts her nose in the air and reaches backwards towards Remus who was watching the scene unfold with amusement. "I've found you another."

She smiles brightly. "Meet Remus Lupin." She pushes the boys together proudly and they shake hands.

"Sorry about her, mate," James whispers to Remus discreetly.

"No worries." Remus laughs slightly. "Mind if I sit?"

James smiles "All yours."

Hermione claps her hands together and finally looks at the other boys in the cabin. The first was a slightly chubby, cute sandy blonde kid. With rosy cheeks and striking blue eyes. Hermione smiles at him and looks over to the next boy. Her face reddens in shock and she points.

"You!" She shouts shrilly. The boy looks up in shock as well. It was that crazy girl from the store.

James begins barking with laughter. "You know Hermione, Sirius?"

Sirius laughs back even harder, nearly hitting his head on the wall. "Oh yeah, we go way back." He smiles, all teeth. "Ain't that right, kitten?" He winks at her while she looks at him appalled. He gestures to the empty space next to him.

"Pop a squat, love."

She scrunches up her nose in disgust. "I'll pass." Sighing there was no way she was staying in this cabin with that hooligan. She looks to James and Remus who were discussing what sounded like Quidditch.

"Well Remus, it looks like you are in good hands." She gestures to the two. "I will be taking my leave." She walks towards the doors quickly. Stopping abruptly she looks to James remembering their conversation a month earlier.

"Oh and James, I told you Lils wouldn't touch you with a ten foot pole." She winks at him quickly leaving the cabin as she heard him yell, "For now!" and the "Ladies, love me!"

Hermione smiles to herself, she couldn't stay mad at that idiot if she tried.

* * *

She quickly found the cabin with Lily and Severus who were both reading in silence.

"Hermione!" Lily jumps up and gives her a hug. "Where have you been?"

Hermione laughs and plops down next to Severus, plucking the book out of his hands with a smirk as he scowls at her.

"Yes, Hermione." He reaches for his book but she moves it from his reach. "Where did you go? And when are you going back?"

She sticks her tongue out at him and looks back to Lily. Ignoring the question she asks her own. "I saw you met James."

Lily looks at her with confusion until her mouth opens in realization. "That utter prat was your cousin?" She screeches, "Let me tell you what that toe rag said to us!" Lily's arms flail in anger.

Lily begins to tell the story and Hermione nods. She knew that one of James' flaws was that he was set in his ways. To him, Slytherin meant one thing only, Dark Wizards. She wasn't saying that Slytherin House was safe for muggleborns in the current political climate, but she also wasn't stupid enough to think an entire House was evil. She tried to get him to think otherwise but he wouldn't be budged. I mean for goodness sakes his mother was a Slytherin and he was still condemnatory about it. Calling it an _oversight._ Hermione scoffed in her head. Dorea Potter was a true Slytherin and if James didn't see that then his judgment was just not to be trusted.

"Lils, you know the houses are all about values. It's not a personality test." She smiles at her friend. "No matter where we end up, it doesn't change who we are as people." Hermione pulls her hair back into a loose bun. "James doesn't get that. Don't listen to him."

Lily's rant was not dampened. She continues to spew insult after insult, most were nonsense so Hermione didn't stop her but it was hard to keep a straight face. She leaned back and let Lily rant on and on. She chances a glance out of the window and watched the train move quickly past the trees, past the meadows. She was listening in and out but her mind was in a daze and her excitement building with every bump of the train tracks she felt an overwhelming sense of déjà vu, but even stronger than that, she felt like she was going home.

* * *

 _A/N_

 _Thank you for reading! Reviews are encouragement and I need instant gratification at all times. Hope you enjoyed!_

 _Until Next Time!_


	16. The Sorting!

_A/N As you can see, I changed my name! __Also, I can't thank you all enough for your kind words! I was nearly in tears from happiness. Thank you so much for your reviews, favorites, and follows. I was feeling very discouraged last week, but you guys have pushed me to become even more excited about the direction of this story! Thank you!_

 _"It's well known that he who returns never left"_

 _― Pablo Neruda_

 **Chapter 16**

* * *

The duration of the train ride was spent trying out any spell the three could figure out.

Severus couldn't help but lean back and watch the girls' exuberant faces with pride. He felt good that he was the one to introduce them to magic. Combined the three probably knew and understood the theory behind more spells than the common 5th year, they just needed to learn practical application.

His mind drifts to their earlier encounter. Neither Lily nor Hermione had any qualms about being Slytherin but there was a nagging feeling that they would be separated. He supposed that Ravenclaw would be a safe bet for the three of them. Lily would be sorted first so in Severus' mind as long as she wasn't sorted into Gryffindor with that ponce, Potter, he would gladly convince the hat to put him with her.

He moves his gaze to Hermione, he couldn't put his finger on it but he felt a familiarity towards her. Her strange magic comeuppance did not slip his mind and he planned to research "sealed magic" as soon as they reached the school. He was willing to bet that these girls had performed some sort of bonding ceremony just to see if they could.

He internally rolls his eyes at the thought. Those two had no sense of self-preservation; he would have to keep a close eye on them. If not, he was sure they would get into misfortune without his guidance. Severus knew the girls took his concerns about their bond as jest. But in actuality he was worried.

He knew that both girls had free rein of his personal library, which was filled with books on dark magic. If the two girls had used one of those spells to create this bond, it could have devastating repercussions for them all.

Severus finds his gaze drifting to Lily's bright emeralds as they light up, while she and Hermione debate on the differences between magical apparition versus science fiction teleportation.

The whistles of the train coming to a stop pull him out of his reflection.

Hermione is the first to hop up and pull the cabin doors open. The much larger children overshadow her tiny body as she begins to walk towards the exit quickly. Lily scrambles behind her with a large grin that Severus almost replicates. Lily's energy was always infectious to him while Hermione's was all consuming.

Maneuvering her body through the heard of her new classmates, Hermione drags Lily and Severus out of the train. Once they reach the outside a booming voice rings out.

"Ferst yers, this way!" He was a large man but his smile dispelled any fear she initially felt. With shabby dirt covered clothes begins to lead them. He introduces himself as Rubeus Hagrid and shows them to the boats. The excitement bubbling inside of her came out in a large burst of random facts.

"So according to Hogwarts: A History, Hogwarts was founded around 990 A.D." Hermione uses her finger to point in the general direction of the school

Lily nods dutifully even though they had all read the book together. While Severus groans at her antics. Eventually, they get to the boats and are joined by a small sun-kissed girl with almost unnaturally blonde hair and dark eyes. The girl quickly assists Hermione in spewing facts only her facts were about cheese.

"Did you know, there are around 2,000 varieties of cheeses?" She states proudly.

The tiny girl introduces herself as Greta and continues to go back and forth about cheese with Hermione. As the boat began to float all conversations ceased, the view struck them all into silence. The beautiful yet almost desolate looking castle that would be their home for the next 7 years was now visible.

The four sit in quiet contemplation until loud noises are heard in the distance. All four of the children turn their heads to find the source.

Severus is the first to spot the disturbance and groans loudly. Greta looks on curiously. Hermione looks up at loud voices and notices that James is standing up in his boat, which was slightly shaking, pounding his chest like Tarzan.

Hermione stands abruptly, shrieking. "James Potter, you sit down right this instance."

The boat shakes a bit and Severus hisses at her to sit. Lily grabs the back of Hermione's robes to steady her and guide her to her seat. Hermione smiles gratefully at her.

In the distance, she sees Remus pulling James down, while Sirius and James wave at her eagerly.

"Idiots." Lily murmurs. All the children on the boat nod in agreement.

* * *

When they reach the doors of the castle, a familiar face greets Hermione. She bites her lip to stop herself from yelling "Aunt Minerva" at the now stoic looking woman. But James who was in the back of the crowd, flanked by Sirius and Remus, had no such filter and yelled "Hi, Aunt Minnie!"

McGonagall's eyes cut into the small boys bespectacled one but he only smiles back.

Clearing her throat, she begins.

"Welcome to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry," She turns her eyes to James. "I am Deputy Headmistress, as well as the Transfiguration professor. You will address me as Professor or Deputy Headmistress McGonagall. Is that clear, Mr. Potter?" She said haughtily.

James looks like he wants to retort but Remus pokes him in the side. Hermione nods to herself silently; she knew she liked that boy.

McGonagall continues. "We are heading to the Great Hall for the sorting ceremony." She continues walking as they follow behind.

"The Sorting is a very important ceremony because, while you are here, your House will be something like your family within Hogwarts. You will have classes with the rest of your House, sleep in your House dormitory, and spend free time in your House common room."

They reach the doors and the older kids are ushered into the hall. The first years were clustered together and chattering loudly waiting to be let in as well.

Finally the doors open, Hermione's eyes are quickly drawn to the ceiling. The beautiful vision of the night sky captures her eyes and doesn't let go. As she lets the crowd move her, she looks up and finds that Dumbledore is staring straight at her.

Lily makes her way to Hermione's side. "What's his deal?"

Hermione shrugs as they reach where the sorting will take place.

The lights dim and the hat begins its song.

 _The founders shared a dream_

 _Yes, united it may seem_

 _They create a place_

 _A learning space_

 _For children to fair, you see._

 _Now my voice may not be on key_

 _But I am just here to sort those in need_

 _You'll find a house_

 _friends a bound_

 _And that is a gift from me._

 _Maybe you are full of wit_

 _In Ravenclaw, you will fit._

 _Creativity so sound._

 _Your wisdom is unbound_

 _You who are kind_

 _You will find_

 _That Hufflepuff welcomes you._

 _Dedication_

 _Is your forte._

 _Your loyalty shall reward._

 _Maybe your ambition_

 _Will lead you to fruition_

 _Your cunning soul will find its home_

 _Slytherin is just for you._

 _Adventure in your bones?_

 _Bold as no one knows._

 _Cultivate your nerve_

 _Find your righteous heard_

 _With your fellow Gryffindors._

* * *

After the song, Dumbledore smiles at his audience, eyes full of twinkle. He seemed much lighter than the man Hermione had seen in her encounters with him. He leads the clapping and his melodic voice rings out.

"Let the sorting begin."

 _"_ _Adrian Abbot"_

Hermione looks away from the boy as he is sorted as she looks towards the sharp tapping of shoes. In front of her, Sirius' jittery body movement, and the digging of his nails into his hand betray his confident face.

Hermione sighed, she may not like him but he looked helpless, she couldn't help but reach out and grab his hand, loosening his grip before he drew blood. Sirius looks up gratefully but the nervous tapping continues.

Hermione wasn't sure what he was nervous about but she could deduct that it was sorting related. She gives his hand a tight squeeze.

"The Sorting Hat seems reasonable, I'm sure he will listen to your concerns about your placement." She whispers to him.

 _"_ _Hufflepuff"_

The clapping begins and Hermione turns to join in.

Sirius' foot stops taping abruptly, "You think so?" He straightens his back when she nods. His eyes light up and for the first time since she met him, Hermione is able to really see him. His grey eyes felt familiar and they drew her in as she tried to place them. Dumbledore's voice rings out.

"Sirius" He pauses

Hermione smiles reassuringly at Sirius as she sees James and Remus giving him thumbs up from a few feet away.

"Black."

Hermione's head jerks up in shock towards the boy who was now sitting on the stool. Black? The people her Papa told her to stay away from. She looked at Sirius whose mouth was turned into what she could only describe as a canine smile. His eyes turn up in defiance at the hat on his head. With a loud sigh, the hat finally yells.

 _"_ _Gryffindor"_

The Great Hall is filled with complete silence. Sirius raises an eyebrow in challenge as he begins to get up. James' voice cuts through the crowd with loud Whoops. It is infectious and suddenly the whole Gryffindor table erupts in cheers and jeers about having the "First Black in Gryffindor" Sirius raises a hand and waves like a pageant contestant. He turns his head towards Hermione and mouths "thank you".

She smiles slightly but she was sure it looked like a grimace. He doesn't notice and takes his place at the Gryffindor table. He seemed nice albeit annoying, but still she trusted her father's judgment. She makes a mental note to research the last name "Black."

Turning her head, she notices Lily and Severus looking at her with raised eyebrows she waves them off signaling that she was fine and continues watching the sorting.

 _Greta Catchlove_

 _"_ _Hufflepuff"_

Hermione claps along with the Hufflepuffs and smiles at her new friend. Greta nearly trips over herself in her haste to sit.

 _"Xu Chang"_

 _"_ _Ravenclaw"_

 _"Lee Daniels"_

 _"_ _Ravenclaw_

 _"Anton Dolohov"_

 _"_ _Slytherin"_

 _"Lily Evans"_

Lily walks up to the stool slowly. She looks back at her friends. Severus looks indifferent but she knows that is his silent way of encouraging her. Hermione is gesturing with her chin in the air. A silent vow. She sits and feels the heavy weight of the hat.

Hermione looks on with nervousness and excitement. Seconds go by and the hat finally screams.

 _"_ _Gryffindor"_

Lily smiles and bounds off to the table while the room breaks into applause. When Lily gets to the table she gives Severus and Hermione a thumbs up. Hermione looks at Severus whose face was scrunched up, almost like he was in pain.

"You ok?" She whispers. He doesn't answer but his narrowed eyes move towards the Gryffindor table slightly. Hermione instantly understands and whispers.

"Houses don't determine friends. We do." She nudges him slightly with her hip. "You can't get rid of us that easily." She grins and Severus turns away from her, hiding his own slight grin.

 _Davey Gudgeon_

 _"_ _Hufflepuff"_

 _Nora Higgins_

 _"_ _Ravenclaw"_

 _Dean Johnson_

 _"_ _Gryffindor"_

 _Rastaban Lestrange_

 _"_ _Slytherin"_

 _Remus Lupin_

 _"_ _Gryffindor_ "

The boy seemed surprised and walks dazed to the clapping table. He sits near Lily who was across from Sirius.

 _Mary McDonald_

 _"_ _Hufflepuff"_

 _Marlene McKinnion_

 _"_ _Ravenclaw"_

 _Marcus Mulciber_

 _"_ _Slytherin"_

 _Sheena Nguyen_

 _"_ _Hufflepuff"_

 _Peter Petigrew_

Hermione recognizes him as the boy who was with James on the train. He looked fearful as the hat was placed on his head. He was even startled as the hat yelled.

 _"_ _Gryffindor"_

Hermione hears shuffling behind her and knows that it's James. He was almost dancing in his excitement.

 _James Potter_

The hat barely touches his head before it screams Gryffindor. He takes a bow at the loud applause and yelling (mainly from Sirius and Remus). He makes his way to the table pushing his way to a seat in between Sirius and Peter. Hermione laughs at Lily's face as she buries it into her hands with displeasure.

 _Katherine Rivera_

 _"_ _Slytherin"_

 _Evan Rosier_

Her head jerks up at the name. He looked just as intense as he did the day they had met. She wonders if he would speak to her or if her blood was too dirty for him. She feels her face heat up in anger at the thought.

 _"_ _Slytherin"_

The clapping begins and the boy makes his way to the table, sitting directly across from Severus. Her mind doesn't get the chance to process that as she hears her name.

 _Hermione Silver_

As she walks over to the stool she notices Dumbledore eyeing her warily. Shaking it off she puts on a brave face and sits. The hat is placed on her head before she can register that she was sitting.

"I see you don't believe that this is a personality test. You do know that I am taking into account your personality traits?" The hat grunts.

She nods. "I understand that. But I also know that it is not all you care about. It's not this or that. There are other factors to take into consideration."

He chuckles. Smart girl. I so want to put you in Ravenclaw. But-"

He pauses.

"But?" She questions tartly.

He chuckles at her attitude. "Definitely not kind hearted enough to be a Hufflepuff."

"I resent that you smelly hat." she huffs hotly.

"I rest my case." He makes some more noises. "You've got the cunning and ambition to be in Slytherin but your self-preservation skills are at zero."

"Am I really supposed to sit here while you insult me?"

"Oh very good, very good." He grumbles. "You are just filled with secrets"

"What do you mean-"

"I don't believe I am supposed to tell you." More grumbling. "Says here that you'll find out in 5 years."

Hermione jerks her head trying to look at the hat. "Wait what?"

"Never mind all that." His voice lowers. "Try and stay out of trouble, yes?"

"Wait-"

Cutting her off the hat yells. "Gryffindor!"

There is no pause in the roars from the Gryffindor table with Lily leading the charge, the entire table is whooping and clapping. Even Greta who was happily sitting at the Hufflepuff table was standing and clapping. In her daze, she catches McGonagall's eyes as she gives the girl a small encouraging smile. Hermione's face reddens at the attention and she walks quickly to the table sitting beside her best friend.

Lily widely smiles at her while she hears James telling Sirius. "I knew she'd be a Gryffindor." Liar. Hermione shakes her head at him. He had been telling her she'd be in Ravenclaw all summer.

Hermione feels a nudge on her side and sees Lily staring at her expectantly.

"I felt your anxiety while you were sitting there. Did the hat say something to you?"

"He said something about secrets. Ones that I don't know about." She scoffs. "As if one can have secrets in their own mind that they don't know."

"Also," Hermione looks at her with a surprised grin. "How did you feel that?"

"The bond." Lily rolls her eyes. "I've been practicing channeling it." She states proudly.

Hermione's face scrunches in disappointment. "Without me?" Her lips almost turn into a pout.

Lily puts her hands up. "I'm sorry!" She whispers. "I'll show you what I learned tonight."

The girls nod at each other and turn back to the sorting just in time to hear.

 _Severus Snape_

Severus wastes no time getting to the stool. As soon as he sits, the hat is placed on his head. Hermione watches as Severus and Lily stare each other down. Severus lets shoulders slump in relief as the hat yells.

 _"Slytherin"_

The room claps as Severus looks to Hermione as she gives him a grin and thumbs up.

"Friends, No matter what house." She mouths. He nods and doesn't look back as he makes his way to the Slytherin table.

 _Neil Stebbins_

 _"_ _Ravenclaw"_

 _Eleanora Zabini_

At the name, she hears Sirius groan in annoyance. A dark-skinned beauty steps up the stool with confidence. Her body language was sure and she sits gracefully. The hat doesn't even touch her perfectly laid hair when it yells.

 _"Slytherin"_

The Slytherin's welcome her loudly and she glides to the table, sitting directly across from Severus and right next to Evan. The two seemed to know one another. Hermione turns her head to ask Sirius why he was so pouty about this girl but Dumbledore begins to speak.

The very best of evenings to you all! To our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you…"

As he speaks Hermione looks at the teacher's table and notices a woman with a fierce face staring back at her. The woman had long Chestnut hair that was pulled back into a ponytail. She was dressed in all black robes with leather boots. The woman looks away from Hermione and lets her eyes narrow in concentration as she takes in the Great Hall.

"I would like to introduce you all to our newest Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher," Dumbledore smiles towards the woman. "Dorcas Meadows."

The woman waves from her seat as the hall claps.

"She seems a bit rough around the edges, no?" The boy sitting next to Hermione whispers. She recognized him as fellow first-year Dean.

Sirius pipes in. "Those are the best kinds of woman, mate." He flashes Hermione and Lily a wide smile.

Lily rolls her eyes and shushes him.

"As always, the Forbidden Forest remains Forbidden."

James cuts in with a grin and says "Forbidden" Using his hands as quotation marks.

"For the love of Merlin, James!" Hermione hisses.

"With that, I leave you with a few words, Apocrypha, Lemon, and Quillens. Now let the feast begin."

The food pops in as the clapping dies down.

"For a powerful wizard, he doesn't seem all there.." Dean trails off.

Lily nods and Hermione can't help but laugh in agreement.

* * *

The feast went by quickly and Hermione found herself some fast friends in the forms of Dean and Remus. Both boys were quick to discuss any topic she and Lily could pull from their over stimulated heads. James and Sirius had their heads together whispering loudly and excitedly, occasionally grabbing Remus to run things by him.

Whatever they were planning, Hermione was sure that ignorance was bliss. She was glad James made friends because the last thing she wanted was to be an accomplice.

After the feast, it was time to get to the dorms.

"Hello all, I am your prefect, Frank Longbottom." He grins and ushers them behind him. He begins to speak but a wave of green catches Hermione's eyes.

She sees Evan walking with that Mulciber kid. When Evan looks her way she waves at him slightly but he looks away quickly. Scoffing she turns her head back to Lily.

You know him?" Lily questions. "He's fit, yeah?" Her mouth turns to a grin.

"Yeah, but he doesn't go for our kind." Hermione huffs.

"Our kind?"

"Muggleborns," Hermione stresses. Lily's eyes become downcast.

"Oh," She sighs. "It is easy to forget that we are still different even though we are surrounded by people just like us." Lily's eyes become slightly watered.

"Hey, we aren't different." Hermione puffs out her chest. "We are going to show them all that muggleborns are just as good."

Lily's eyes harden as she looks back at her best friend. "No, not just as good." Hermione raises an eyebrow.

"We are going to be better." Lily rubs her hands together with a look of determination. Hermione nods passionately in agreement and puts her arm through Lily's as they follow behind the heard of students in silence.

As they walk up the lively stairs Frank nearly fell five times. Hermione was beginning to question if someone should just levitate him so they wouldn't have to keep saving him from the treacherous staircase.

When they finally reached the portrait, they were greeted by a large woman. She seems to be under the impression that she is an amazing opera singer.

"This is The Fat Lady, she guards our common room and dorms," Frank explains.

James pushes his way to the front and asks. "Hey, so if we notice that you are packing on the pounds, can we rename you the Fatter Lady?" He looks so serious when he inquired, Hermione can only gawk at her cousins' idiocy.

The Fat Lady gasps. "Well, I never!" Her eyes take in the tiny boy. "What is your name boy? For I will not forget you!"

James puts his hand on his chest. "I am James Potter!"

The Fat Lady opens her mouth to retort when Frank cuts in. "Don't mind him my lady. Please just let us in. The password is "Babbitty Rabbitty"

The portrait regards him and sighs. "Only because I just love those chubby cheeks of yours, Frank." She swings the door open and begins to complain loudly to the other portraits about James.

The first years are greeted with the cozy sight of their common room. As Frank shows them to the boys' side and the girls' side, the adolescents are quickly whispering about seeing where they will be sleeping.

As soon as Frank stops speaking, Lily, Hermione, and the other girls make their way to their dorms after saying quick goodbyes to the boys.

* * *

After the girls getting ready for bed and lay content in their separate beds, Hermione pipes up.

"Hey Lily, can you show me what you did to feel my anxiety at the sorting?"

Hermione hears Lily sit up from her neighboring bed.

"Close your eyes," She instructs. "Imagine you are walking towards me but I am too far."

Hermione nods.

"In your mind, reach your hand out and pull."

Hermione does as instructed and feels a wave of contentment wash over her like a gust of wind.

"Woah." Hermione breathes.

"Right?" Lily smiles.

"Wonder what else we can do." Hermione yawns. Lily pulls the covers back over her.

"Wonder if we can make it stronger." Lily punctuates with her own yawn.

The excitement of the day and the eagerness for classes in the morning hits them quickly and both overtaken by sleep.

* * *

 ** _Muggle London, Flat of Marius Silver_**

Marius found himself pacing around his living room holding a half-empty bottle of whiskey. His eyes kept drifting to the open window; he was anticipating a letter from someone, really anyone to tell him if his daughter was okay. He felt his body tense up as he remembers that he was already breaking a promise to his Hermione. Looking down at the bottle in his hand, he takes another swig and drops it on the counter.

A cawing alerts him to the presence of a barn owl. He nearly throws himself out the window as he tries to take the letter from the owl. The shabby looking owl seemed startled by his actions and dropped the letter quickly flying right back outside.

Marius rips the letter open and sees that it is from Minerva.

 _"_ _Gryffindor. Pay up."_

Marius can't help his mouth from opening and closing slowly. He could feel that woman smirking at him from miles away. He had been so sure that Hermione would be in Ravenclaw. Marius smiles and lets himself sit for the first time in hours, at least there was no bad news.

Through the open window another bird comes tumbling. Marius instantly recognizes it as the Potter owl. He doesn't have to move from his seat as the letter is dropped into his lap. Ripping it open, he was sure it was just Charlus bragging that James was also a Gryffindor. Ripping open the letter, Marius feels his heart drop to his feet. Charlus was rarely serious but his writtern words rang like alarms.

 _"_ _We need to talk."_

* * *

 _A/N uh-oh, time for Charlus to fess up. Wonder who Marius will be angrier at, Charlus or Dumbledore..._

 _Goodness me! You will not believe how embarrassed i am about that sorting hat song. I am so sorry! (p.s Look **Hakerenit CasRiv,** I sorted you!)_

 _I received a promotion at work, so now I lost my free-to-write-all-day-Fridays. So I think Saturdays and Sundays are safer bets for updates!_

 _I made a side-blog tumblr for my fanfic: ZatannaZatara06. There,_ _I will be posting an explanation of where the people who were sorted this chapter, fit into canon. Feel free to check that out. I will also respond to any guest reviews on there as well! So follow me on tumblr, if you'd like!_

 _Thank you again for the birthday wishes and reviews, believe me when I say your kind words mean everything!_

 _Until Next Time_


	17. Year One Part One

_A/N Thank you to everyone who has been reading, reviewing, favoriting and following!_

 _"Fools will be led by promises to their deaths."_

 _― Lauren Oliver, Delirium Stories: Hana, Annabel, and Raven_

 **Chapter 17**

* * *

Loud crashing from the outside of the girl's dorm wakes Hermione instantly. She looks around and all the other girls are looking for the noise location as well. Lily is the first to break the silence.

"Shall we check it out?" The red head doesn't wait and is already at the door by the time the other girls sleepily follow. Opening the door, the girls look down to the foot of the stairs. In a heap of tangled limbs are James, Sirius, Dean, and Peter. Remus was standing close by with a copy of Fantastic Beasts and where to find them in his hands. Looking up, Remus smiles at the girls.

"I told them those stairs where jinxed against boys entering them." He laughs softly at the groaning boys. "It said so in-"

"Hogwarts: A History" Hermione, Lily and Remus all say at one. Hermione bounds down the stairs, jumping over the now slowly getting up boys to give Remus a hug. "I knew I liked you."

Remus blushes at the contact and steps back sheepishly.

Turning her head to James she walks over to him and flicks him in the head.

"Why were you trying to into the girl's dorms anyway?" She looks at him accusatorily.

"Well you see-" He starts.

"We were just going to bring you gals breakfast in bed." Sirius cuts in. The other boys quickly nod in agreement.

"So where is the food?" Lily crosses her arms and glares down at them from her position at the top of the stairs.

"Oh bullocks guys, we forgot the food." Dean gives a nervous smile and begins walking backward.

"Aha ha. Oh yes. Silly us." James rubs the back of his head and begins to follow Dean up to the boy's dorm.

"Oh! Do we need food for breakfast in bed?" Sirius puts he hands behind his head with a grin. "You are a genius, Red!"

Lily scrunches up her nose and rubs her temple. "You are an idiot."

"That may be" He trails off and takes off to follow James.

Hermione looks at the remaining boys with her eyebrows raised. "Care to explain what your buddies were trying to do?"

Peter squeaks and runs off towards the stairs. Remus gives her a wide smile, says good morning and then walks away, leaving Hermione gaping.

One of the other girls speaks up. "Should we be concerned about them?"

Hermione shrugs. Just as she expected, those boys were going to be trouble.

* * *

It was still early but the girls figured they'd get an early start on breakfast. They got dressed quickly, shoulder their large bags, and headed down to the great hall.

"Do you have that potions book that Sev let us borrow?" Lily stops short in the hall to look back at Hermione. The bushy –haired girl's eyes widen.

"I left it in the dorm." She hits her hand to her forehead. "You meet up with Sev at the doors and I will catch up."

Lily nods, knowing that Severus hated to be kept waiting and they promised to meet him in front of the Great Hall. Hermione turns on her heel and briskly takes off towards the Gryffindor tower. Yelling "Babbity Rabbity" She rushes up to the girls dorm, scaring a few of her other roommates as she flies in. Grabbing the book she turns back and rushes down the stairs.

"Good morning again Hermione." A voice from the couch speaks softly. Hermione turns her head and smiles when she notices Remus, sitting with his feet up on the couch. He regards her with a raised eyebrow and she realized that her hair and clothes must have been a mess from running around. She lifts up her book and smiles sheepishly.

"I forgot this."

He nods. "James and Sirius are still in the bathroom primping." He mimics putting make up powder on his face. She laughs.

"Are you hungry?" She moves over to the side of the couch to get a better look at him. His robes seemed second hand, and the scars on his face were almost glowing from the window light. "You should walk down to the great hall with me."

Remus looks over to the boys side of the stairs. Silently pondering how long those two would take and if it was worth missing out on breakfast to wait for them. "I'll go with you."

Hermione pulls him up from the couch by the arm. "Good choice."

As the two walk towards the great hall, Hermione sneaks' glances at him, she wanted to ask him again his scars but she also didn't want to be rude. She glances at him again but this time he is staring back at her.

"Just ask." He sighs, his jaw tenses slightly.

"Are you-" She pauses and tries to think of the right word. _Sickly. Dying. Hurting._ "Okay?"

He looks taken aback that her question wasn't directly about the scars but about his wellbeing. Hermione felt her heart clench at his facial expression. Did no one ever ask him if he was ok?

He moves to walk a little closer to her and gives her a soft look. "I'm ok. I was in an accident over the summer." He says it easily but Hermione heard the slight nervousness in his face. She was about 50% sure that he was lying but it wouldn't do to insult her new friend.

She stops walking and turns to him, taking her left hand she traces his finger down the scar closets to his ear. "I'm glad you are ok." She speaks sincerely. "I'm glad you and James made quick friends." She adds quickly.

Remus looks chocked up at her actions. He nudges her with his hip and begins to walk forward. "I'm glad we made quick friends." He amends, continuing the trek to the hall. Hermione can't fight the large smile that makes a home on her face. The two walk in reflective silence until Hermione feels that familiar bubbling in her gut. Almost like heavy stones were being stacked on her stomach. She doubles over and gasps. Remus is looking forward without noticing her dilemma, they both yell in unison.

"Lily!"- Hermione gasps out

Did you hear that?" Remus asks apprehensively.

Realizing what she said. Remus' eyebrows raise to his hair line. "How did you hear that?"

Hermione leans up and stares at him. "What? Hear what? There was nothing." She begins to walk faster towards the great hall.

He walks faster to keep up. "I heard a scream." Hermione just walks faster. "And you screamed Lily." He pushes.

Hermione looks at him sharply. "And I said that I didn't hear a scream, so how did you hear that scream then?" He stops. Hermione didn't want to push into his secrets, but she really didn't need him in her own. She takes his silence as an answer and she starts to run towards the Great Hall. She yells over her shoulder. "You tell me yours and I'll tell you mine."

Remus eyes narrow warily as he watches Hermione's tiny body run at full speed. He wasn't sure what to make of it but he was suspicious of whatever she was keeping from him. He looks down at his slightly scarred hands, but at the same time he'd be hypocritical if he disliked her for keeping secrets. Sighing he runs after her. He felt his leg bones were creaking slightly, his thoughts dissolve into one, the full moon was close.

Hermione was out of breath by the time she turns the last corner before the great hall. She hears yelling and instantly recognizes Lily's voice.

"How dare you!" Hermione can hear a tinge of pain in Lily's voice and she whips out her wand. When she finally happens upon the scene she sees, Lily on one side, her wand pointed at two boys in Slytherin robes who had their wands out laughing. Severus was standing in-between them with his arms out. Lily was leaning slightly to the left as if her leg was in pain. Not needing to see anymore Hermione runs in and stands in front of Lily, placing her wand head level with the tallest boy.

"Lower your wands." She seethes at the tallest boy, his eyes like black holes, no feeling. He regards her and takes in the fact that she was atleast a head shorter than him. He laughs in a sardonic manner.

"You gonna make us?"

"Guess you are not as stupid as you look." She tilts her head innocuously.

"Hermione," Lily hisses. "I can handle this myself."

Hermione doesn't move from her position, she even strengthens her stance. "You don't need to handle it yourself."

"Mulciber, Avery. Ladies. How about we all put our wands away and back off?" Severus drawls albeit nervously.

"What's going on?" A voice yells from down the hall. Hermione whips her head and sees Remus with his wand in his hand. He skids to a stop next to Hermione, directly in front of Lily. The two Slytherin boys stiffen slightly but neither moves. At the same time, the door to the Great Hall slam open, all the children turn their heads and are met with the un-amused face of Professor Sprout.

"This is no behavior for the first day of classes." She takes in the scene and walks closer. They all put their wands down slowly.

"He sent a tripping hex at me!" Lily yells and points at Mulciber.

"Not my fault you can't walk." He spits out. "Dirty mudblood can't even function properly."

Professor Sprout begins to sputter. "Is that the kind of language you choose in front of a professor?" She grabs Mulciber's left ear and pulls him towards the great hall. "Let's bring you to you Head of House." Sprout stomps inside and let's the door shut. Avery right on her heels.

Hermione twists her body to look at lily. "You ok?"

Lily stomps her good foot. "I'm fine. My leg is sore but I'm not going to let him ruin my day." She smiles slightly at Remus. "Thank you, Remus. You didn't have to jump in."

Remus blushes slightly. "I'd do it again."

"Of course he would!" Hermione says proudly.

"How did you know I was in trouble Hermione?" Lily looks at her friend in confusion.

"Oh it was the-"Hermione pauses, remembering Remus was with them and looks up as if counting the dots on the ceiling. Lily instantly understood and tried to hold back laughter.

Severus clears his throat and narrows his eyes at Remus. "Should we take you to the infirmary, Lily?"

"No no. I'm fine. Honestly, I overreacted. I was just angry that he was able to hex me."

"Well let's eat!" Hermione loops her arms around Lily and Remus, they separate from Severus and head to the Gryffindor table.

* * *

Remus eyebrows didn't come down from his forehead until Hermione slides a plate of bacon in front of his face. Previous notions of wariness melted away, this girl gave him bacon. He smiled at her and ate greedily. By the time James, Sirius, Peter and Dean showed up breakfast was nearly over. Everyone had received their timetables and were comparing.

"I am so excited that we have potions first!" Lily says eagerly. "And with the Slytherins! That means we get a double period with Sev!"

Groans are heard from across the table.

"Double period with the Slytherins? I am already dreading this." James speaks into his hands.

"James you haven't even tried to get to know any Slytherins. How can you be complaining already?"

Remus looks at her with confusion. Didn't they just have a bad run in with Slytherins? Why was she okay with being in a class with those same boys.

James points a sausage at her and speaks with his mouth full. "I know you like to see that good in everyone Hermione, but one day that is going to bite you in the butt."

Sirius nods and tosses a pancake in the air like a Frisbee. It hits Dean in the face.

"Must you be so insufferable?" Hermione leans over and peels the pancake off of Dean. He looks at her gratefully and then grabs the pancake and tosses it back at Sirius. The rest of breakfast becomes a mini food fight between the two with James commentating and Remus sending cleaning spells towards their clothes, every so often.

By the time they get to the dungeons for potions all the Gryffindors were in high spirits. Lily's leg wasn't bothering her much and Hermione felt like she could relax. She had been feeling high strung and the day hadn't gotten off to a great start, but at least she had the knowledge that if either girl was in trouble the other would feel it. That information made her feel very relived.

Professor Slughorn met them at the door. All the Slytherins were already waiting.

"Welcome, welcome." The jolly man begins. "Welcome to first year potions."

There are some groans but also some excited noises.

"Seating will be as such. 2 Gryffindors and 2 Slytherins at each table."

The grumbling starts, mainly from James and Sirius.

Lily and Hermione shrug, both tossing glances towards Severus.

"Okay, find your seats so that we may begin."

Hermione races to the table in the first row. Lily sits on the far end and Hermione sits on the other. Next to lily, Severus sits without a word. Gliding in behind him, Evan sits in the seat directly next to Hermione so he was in between her and Severus.

Hermione sneers at him half-heartedly. "Friends today are we?"

He regards her slightly and gives Severus a head nod. Looking at Hermione he says. "You are a smart girl. I'm sure you know why I am sitting next to you." He winks and looks away opening his textbook. Well no, she didn't know why he was sitting next to her when he blatantly ignored her the day before.

She turns her head and sees James and Sirius sitting in the back of the class huddled on one side of the table while 2 Slytherin girls made cow eyes at them. Rolling her eyes she looked away, opening her own textbook. The fresh smell of old pages hit her nose. Boys were weird, books were better.

Slughorn looks around the class self-importantly; his eyes catch Evan's. "Oh my I see we have a Rosier in this class! How delightful." He looks at Hermione and smiles. "And as I understand it your father is quite the famous muggle." He taps his wand to his desk. "How interesting."

Hermione fights the urge to roll her eyes. What's up with this guy? She wanted to learn potions, not tabloids. After his inspection of the class, he finally begins the lesson.

"So can anyone tell me the main ingredients inside of a Forgetfulness Potion?"

Hermione's hand shoots up high at the same time as Lily's. Severus' hand comes up behind. The three friends glare at the other. The competitiveness from their childhood had never faded away. One of them would be top of the class and they all wanted it.

Slughorn regards the three. Lily calmly raising her hand, Severus hand raised almost reluctantly and then Hermione's frantic hand reaching up to the ceiling. He looks past them.

"Mr. Lupin, correct?" Slughorn says. "Let's hear it."

Lily, Hermione, and Severus all turn around sharply looking at Remus with his hand raised coolly. He looks at them and smirks.

"I believe the ingredients are Lethe River Water, mistletoe berries, and Valerian sprigs." He speaks confidently.

"Splendid, Mr. Lupin!" Slughorn claps and uses his wand to write what Remus said on the board.

The four students look to one another, all with one thought. This academic war was _on_.

* * *

 _Meanwhile in Muggle London_

Marius was watching Charlus' mouth move. He was talking fast but Marius didn't need to hear anymore. His hand was gripping his glass of scotch tightly, his fingers quickly loosing their color.

He couldn't believe this. Not one fucking bit. His daughter was loose in a world where there was a mad man killing people just like her and he was suppose to feel like she was safer? She would be safer at home with her father. Marius eyes were burning as Charlus began apologizing. His grip tightens as Dorea stares at him from the corner of the room. She was uncharacteristically silent. He hated dishonesty; they were supposed to be a team. He snaps his hand into a fist, breaking the glass in his hands.

"So honestly we think it's for the best and-" Charlus stops his nervous explanation. "Marius, mate, your hand is bleeding."

Marius looks down at the blood now spurting out of his hand and gives a crazed laugh. "So it is." He begins laugh harder and stands. Charlus even though he was a powerful wizard, started to feel unsafe at the look on Marius' face. The normally calm, always smiling Marius looked lethal. That Black madness was slowly leaking through.

"Marius," Charlus puts his hands up. " You know I would never do anything that would put Hermione is danger."

Dorea was still silent but she hand now moved her wand into her dominant hand. 2 strides it took and Marius was in front of Charlus. One hand gripping the front of his shirt, Marius slams Charlus into the wall. Using his forearm he blocks Charlus in.

The crazed laughing and the less than lucid voice sounds off. "Let me get this straight there's a mad man killing muggleborns and you thought my muggleborn daughter would be safer at a school run by a man who is just looking for a reason to seal her magic?" Marius slams his fist into the wall next to Charlus head. Charlus barely flinches.

"Am I missing something?" Marius looks at Dorea who shakes her head in the negative.

"Marius, she is safe." Charlus stresses. "I am sure of it. They don't even know for sure which girl the prophecy is suppose to be about. It could be any muggleborn girl born that year. It could be Lily for all they know. Any thoughts of it being Hermione are speculation."

"And is that suppose to make me feel better?" Marius spits out. "That instead of it being my daughter, it could be the other girl of whom I think of as a daughter as well."

"You know that's not what I meant." Charlus says quickly. "I am just trying to get you to see that big picture. This could have nothing to do with Hermione."

Marius takes a deep breath and moves back slightly. Charlus takes a relieved breath. But Marius wasn't done. He cocks his arm back and punches Charlus straight in the nose.

"Well next time you want to make a decision regarding _my_ daughter, how about you come to me first, yeah?" He sneers. Charlus nose begins to bleed as he nods and gives a meek apology. He understood, he did. But fuck that hurt.

Dorea steps forward and place her hands on both men's shoulders. "Now that you two have settled this let's have a discussion about what we are going to do with this information. " She interjects. She wasn't happy that Charlus kept this from her either. There was no way she would have let her goddaughter get on that train without knowing at least 50 different offensive and defensive spells.

"Aken ar' of" Charlus speaks through the blood pouring from his nose. Dorea rolls her eyes and waves her wand, sending a quick scrougify and healing spell his way.

"Repeat yourself." She demands.

He clears his throat. Hating to be on his wife's bad side, he quickly speaks. "It is taken care off."

Marius waves his hand gesturing for Charlus to continue.

"The newest DADA teacher at Hogwarts is a dueling champion who also does some freelance work for the Department of Magical Law Enforcement. She's the best of the best."

Dorea's mouth opens slightly. "Dorcas took the job?" Dorea felt a wave of relief.

"I'm sorry what am I missing?" Marius slightly yells in a sardonic manner.

"Dorcas Meadows specializes in the protection of clients. I gave her some insight into the situation and she has offered to watch out for the muggleborn girls"

Marius looks at Dorea who looked calmer as if the name "Dorcas" meant everything would be ok.

"This is your goddaughter life. Are you really willing to gamble on the faith that this person can protect her?" Marius seethes, suddenly a bit woozy from all the excitement.

"Yes." Charlus smiles brightly despite his obviously broken nose.

"I'll be the judge of that." Marius leans against the counter. "I'll want to meet her."

"She won't be able to get away from the school right now. You have to wait until Christmas hols, is that ok?"

"Fine, Charlus fine." His eyes narrow tiredly. "Now, no offense but both of you get the fuck out of my flat."

Dorea gasps barely audibly but stands anyway. "I understand your anger Marius" She says sharply. "I will let it slide this time but next time you curse at me, brother or not. Hexes will fly." With those words, she quickly apparates away.

Marius shrugs and looks to Charlus.

"She hates fighting with you. She loves you and you are the only brother she has left." Charlus says softly and then apparated away.

Marius mulls over what Charlus said. Marius felt drained but dragged himself to his kitchen table. Bandaging his bleeding hand with paper towels, he presses down on the wound. Wincing slightly, he prays to Merlin that his daughter never has to experience pain from a wound. Sighing he pulls out a spare piece of parchment and begins to write to the only other person who could be his eyes and ears at Hogwarts.

* * *

Hermione never felt so alive as she did in classes. Potions with Slytherin was a battle of wits. She and Lily had always been competitive but adding Remus, Severus and even Evan to the equation, she felt like she was in a never-ending trivia match. Who knew the most? Who understood the most and who could say it quicker? She was determined to make sure it was her. Smirking to herself she walks into the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom with Lily and Dean flanking her on either side.

Dean was speaking about how excited he was about their flying lesson, later on, Lily was excited and hanging on every word, Hermione, not so much. As the make their way into the classroom, she notices the lack of desks. She felt giddy at the thought of practical wand use.

The loud thuds of their Professor's boots alerted them to her presence. James and Sirius were pretending to fan themselves dramatically.

"Welcome to your first Defense Against the Dark Arts lesson." The Professor's voice was low and smoother than Hermione had imagined she would sound like. "My name is Dorcas Meadows, and this class will be grueling but you will learn to survive."

Hermione looks at Lily with confusion. "Survive what? We aren't soldiers." She whispers. Lily shoulder move upwards. She didn't know either.

Like a Drill Sargent, Dorcas began yelling orders and separating the students. Luckily, they were partnered with Hufflepuff this time so there were no complaints from the Gryffindor boys.

Lily ended up partnered with Greta who was already talking loudly and excitedly. Lily was trying to catch Hermione's eye, mouthing _help me_.

Hermione ended up partnered with a boy she recognized from the sorting to be Davey.

"Class. Today we will be learning a knockback spell." Dorcas raises her wand and a dummy appears in front of her. " _Flipendo_ " the dummy flies across the room, hitting the wall and sliding to the ground.

The kids stand in awe until Dean's voice is heard. "Wicked, " He says softly. James smiles fondly. "I love this class already." He waves his wand at his Hufflepuff partner and yells " _flipendo_ " the poor Hufflepuff barely had time to jump out of the way.

"Mister Potter." Dorcas looks at him sharply. "Try to contain yourself, yes?"

James salutes in the affirmative.

Dorcus waves her wand again and dummies appear in front of each student.

"Do not try this spell out on your partner, for now. Please use the dummy." She says pointedly at James who didn't look the least bit embarrassed.

Hermione steadied herself in front of the dummy raising her wand. " _Flipendo_ " She yells. The dummy shoots back nearly knocking over poor Greta from across the room. Everyone turns and looks at her in shock it then excitedly turning to their own dummies to do the same.

Dorcas walks behind Hermione and gives her a gruff 'good job'. She puffs up at the praise. The rest of the class went by the same. Davey nearly shot the spell at her. James was trying to make his dummy fly out the window. And Lily and Hermione were trying to see who could get their dummy across the room further. Before they knew it class was over.

As everyone packs up, they were still giddy from the lesson. Dorcas yells out. "Great job class." She gives a tight smile.

"Will Hermione Silver, Lily Evans and Sheena Nguyen, please stay after class?"

Everyone whispers _oooooo_ , as if the girls were in trouble.

"Meet you at lunch Hermione. Let me know what you did" James laughs and walks out of the class, surrounded by his little group of boys.

Hermione rolls her eyes and walks over to Lily. The Hufflepuff girl, Sheena is standing next to her looking at them nervously. Dorcas just stands staring at the door until it opens and a Ravenclaw walks in.

"I was told you wanted to see me" the girl glides in as if she were royalty. Her robes bellow behind her as she walks towards Professor Meadows.

"Are you Nora Higgins?" Dorcas asks as she flicks her wand at the door to close it.

Nora nods and looks at the other three girls but doesn't go near them.

Dorcas looks at the girl expectantly but Nora just stares back. Rolling her eyes Dorcus pulls out the Daily Prophet, enlarging it she turns the headline for all the girls to see.

 _5 Muggleborn girls go missing! Dark wizards lurking in the shadows?_

All four girls gasp. Hermione felt a pang in her chest, she had the urge to do something but she was not sure what. Dorcus claps her hands together to get their attention.

"Listen up," She begins to pace. "There were slated to be 15 first year muggleborn girls at Hogwarts. Of that 15, only the 4 of your families decided to send you here."

"Of the 11 other girls who did not come to Hogwarts, 5 of them are now missing." She continues, regarding the shocked faces of her students. "The Headmaster believes ignorance is bliss but I cannot agree to that. You girls need to learn to defend yourselves."

"But why are they kidnapping muggleborn girls our age specifically?" Sheena raises her hand timidly as she speaks. Hermione's mind drifted to her father, she knew if he heard this she would be sent home on the next train. Dumbledore was already on thin ice with her family. All these secrets were becoming too much for her to keep up with. But she didn't want to leave the school. Danger she could handle, but being uneducated was inconceivable.

"I am not positive," Dorcas lies soundly. "The why doesn't matter for now."

"The why always matters." Hermione whispers to Lily. Dorcas gives her a sharp look and she sinks into her seat.

"As I was saying, the why doesn't matter. How you will protect yourselves is the most important thing." Dorcas pulls out a 6th year defensive spells book and places it in the middle of the girls. Lily's eyes widen as she looks at the text.

"There is no way that we can defend ourselves against grown wizards. We aren't advanced enough for to properly execute these spells." Lily bristles.

"For now, learning to put up a proper shield is your best bet for survival." She takes a deep breath. "You girls will also need to watch out for one another. Hogwarts may be safe but it isn't infallible."

The four girls look at each other quickly. Hermione already knew that Lily had her back and she had hers, adding two other girls to the mix seemed like it could get stressful. But Hermione wasn't one to back down from a challenge. If they were in danger there was no time to be afraid or selfish.

"Miss Meadows?" Nora begins. "There is no way that we will be able to do the shield incantation without proper guidance."

The other three nod in agreement.

"And you shall have it." Dorcas smiles widely. "After dinner, you 4 will meet here and I will teach you what I can."

Hermione raises an eyebrow and says hastily. "After dinner? Isn't that past curfew?"

"And against the rules?" Lily adds.

Dorcas laughs loudly and walks to the door. She throws it open and gestures that they are dismissed. As the girls get up in a confused daze, the overconfident voice of their professor is heard.

 _"Darlings, it's only against the rules if you get caught."_

* * *

The door slams behind them and the four girls stare at one another.

"Scared?" Nora asks Hermione who was shifting from foot to foot. Hermione looks carefully at Nora's soft features and deems her safe to speak too.

"Not of a faceless madman." She answers slowly. "I am sure we are safe here. The Headmaster wouldn't let anything happen to us."

"Yeah!" Sheena looks relieved; her bubbly personality comes forward full force. "Those girls who went missing were at home. We are safer here."

"Then you girls are fools." She looks at Hermione one last time. "You'll be the first to go." With those word, she begins to walk away.

Lily looks on in shock turning to Hermione's horrified face, she places a hand on her shoulder.

"What crawled up her butt and died?" Sheena declares loudly. Hermione smiles at the small Asian girl and loops an arm around her.

"I like you already."

Hermione smiles at both Lily and Sheena.

"No matter what, even though that girl was a bit rude." Hermione utters. "We protect our own."

"We protect our own." The two girls repeat.

* * *

 _Until Next Time_


	18. Year One Part Two

_A/N:_ **EDIT (11/16/2016)** _: I have gone back and deleted_ _a lot of A/Ns so that I could get a better handle on my word count. From those you just need to know: be kind._

 _"What do we live for, if it is not to make life less difficult for each other?"_  
 ** _― George Eliot_**

 **Chapter 18**

* * *

Hermione pulls roughly at the hem of her skirt. Her stomach felt like it was constricting little by little. After she and Lily separate from Sheena, they begin walking silently towards the Great Hall. Her brain was searching for ways to rationalize what they were just told, but she just felt so far removed from the situation, almost like a dream. Hermione had this profound feeling that Ms. Meadows was leaving out something important.

"I'm not hungry." Lily stops abruptly to adjust the straps of her muggle backpack. Hermione almost sighs in relief; she did not think she could deal with the noise of her fellow students or keep any food down.

"Want to go to the library?" Hermione asks perceptively. Lily nods thankfully as they shift their thoughts towards what they could control, knowledge.

Arriving at the doors of the library the smell of old books and dust was overwhelming but comforting. They were star struck and gawking at the sheer size it, truly a bookworm's utopia. Hermione takes a deep breath and inhales, instantly feeling safe and at ease. The two girls grin greedily and move hungrily towards the stacks.

"Shouldn't you two be eating lunch?" A voice drawls from a table to their left.

"Sev!" Lily exclaims at full volume and walks towards the table he was bent over at. Madam Pince who was bustling by, hisses at her to quiet down. Lily blushingly apologizes.

"We could be asking you the same thing," Hermione states with a grin as she pulls out a chair and sits. When Severus opens his mouth to retort, Lily cuts in, not in the mood for her friends' banter.

"Great minds think alike." Lily smiles widely at her two favorite people.

"I figured you two would be gallivanting with your new friends." He accuses half-heartedly.

"Aw Sev, are you jealous? Lily coos jokingly.

Severus sputters. "I am not jealous. Don't be preposterous."

"Don't worry, you'll always be our number one." Lily laughs and begins to pull out some books. Severus turns his eyes to Hermione and takes in her absent expression.

"You are uncharacteristically quiet." His dark eyes narrow at her, his way of asking if she was okay.

"O! Yes. I'm fine." She laughs nervously. "Just excited to have Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall."

"Oh, I love your aunt. I wonder if she'd teach us to be animagi one day." Lily ponders as she flicks through her Transfiguration textbook.

"Maybe, she said it was really difficult. She probably won't even hear us out about it until we are about eighteen." Hermione taps her chin in thought.

"Well, that's bothersome." Lily groans and picks her Charms textbook up again.

"How was DADA?" Severus asks while still looking at his own textbook. Without meaning to both girls flinch. Because while the class was tremendous, the post-class conversation was horrifying to say the least. Before the girls can think of some way to respond, another voice cuts in.

"That's with Professor Meadows, right?" Evan walks over, handing a book to Severus and takes a seat next to Hermione.

"What's this Sev?" Lily gestures dramatically towards Evan. She places a hand on her heart. "Are you replacing us?"

Hermione smiles gratefully at Lily and begins to laugh. While Severus rolls his eyes. Hermione moves her eyes towards the book Evan put in front of Sev, and she knew just how to get his mind off questioning their DADA class.

"Hey Sev, is that a charms textbook?" Hermione asks absently. Lily's eyes widen and she turns to the dark-haired boy.

"Severus! You had Charms today and you weren't going to remind me!" Lily bellows low enough to be considered a whisper. She pulls out her parchment and quill hastily.

"Tell me everything." She demands.

Severus sends a scathing look towards Hermione who was smiling proudly. He then turns to Lily and begins to recall the charms lesson, Lily takes notes eagerly and almost maniacally.

Leaning back Hermione takes a deep breath, feeling accomplished for avoiding Severus' subsequent interrogation.

Evan clears his throat. "You didn't answer my question." He looks at her expectantly.

Hermione smiles through her embarrassment. She forgot he was there.

"Oh sorry. Yes, it was."

He nods and takes out his own book. "She's an old family friend. Ms. Meadows was in Slytherin with my father."

"Oh wow. I almost expected her to be in Ravenclaw." She says as she moves her large curls behind her ears. Unsure why he told her that, Hermione doesn't say anything else.

Evan nods and begins to read his book again. Hermione gets up quickly to look around the incredible library. She chooses an isle randomly and browses the selection. When she reaches the end she notices on the very top shelf a book titled "Magical Creatures and Their Society Placement by Rodolph Dephris". She automatically feels drawn to it and tries to reach her short arms up to the top shelf. She jumps up and down, trying to pull the book down with no luck.

Suddenly, the book begins to float and descends down to her. Hermione holds it out in confusion and looks around. Evan was leaning against a bookshelf with his wand out.

"You do know you have magic." He drawls. "Or is muggle-ness un-learnable?"

Hermione swallows down her embarrassment as she remembers that she did indeed have magic. The embarrassment turns to annoyance as she realizes that he has once again insulted her blood status.

"First of all, I don't want to unlearn my Muggle heritage." She sneers faintly.

"Then why bother coming to a magical school?" He counters.

"Is it so hard to believe those two cultures aren't mutually exclusive?" She straightens her spine to her full height so that she could look him in the eye.

"I can learn about magic while still practicing Muggle habits."

Hermione was starting to wish she had taken his advice and learned more about Pureblood culture because she was getting frustrated with their treatment of muggleborns. And with the news Ms. Meadows told them, it was actually horrifying to know so little about magical society.

Evan's face looks almost abashed. Hermione shakes her head and begins to walk away from him. He stops her with his hand as she tries to brush past him.

"Hold on," He almost looks apologetic. "When you were jumping your shoe came untied."

He bends down and begins to tie her shoes. Hermione's body stiffens in shock.

"Well..thanks," Her body still stiff as he finishes lacing her Mary Janes.

"I'm sorry if I offended you or whatever." He speaks like the words were burning him, stands abruptly, and walks back to the table. Hermione follows, her face still frozen. When she takes her seat Evan is already reading. He smiles slightly at her and looks back at her book. She sighs silently, and gives herself a pat on the back for her correct assessment, Purebloods were definitely confusing.

Lily's chattering continues as Severus' tries to keep up with her questions. Hermione's eyes fall on her friends and she shakes off her thoughts, joining them in conversation. The three friends fall into their old habits of debating and vexing each other.

"You know what? We should do this every day." Lily exclaims. "I feel like we would never see each other if we didn't."

"Lily, we have classes together." Severus tries to reason.

"I think it's a great idea," Hermione speaks, ignoring Severus' comment. She knew he didn't mean it. If he really did not want to hang out with them he wouldn't have been so nervous the day of the sorting. Plus, it would give the girls a chance to eventually fill their friend in on what really happened at DADA.

"Fine, Fine." Severus gives into the beaming girls. Inwardly, he was glad that they were making an effort to make sure they saw him every day.

"You'll join us too, right?" Hermione inquires of Evan. He was an interesting character, to say the least. He seemed to keep pulling her in and then pushing her away. Hermione didn't know why, but she was ready to find out. If she was going to learn about purebloods, she might as well learn first hand.

Evan looks taken aback at her offer. But nods in response. With plans now made and friendships reaffirmed, the four students regroup and continue their analysis of the boys' charms lesson. By the time it's to get up and go to Transfiguration, the girls were in much higher spirits than they had been all day.

* * *

Once they reach the classroom Hermione is face to face with a familiar Tabby cat, the one she had so fondly called 'Mama' as a child.

The cat regards her with a head tilt and a small meow, as she and Lily make their way to the front of the class. From behind them, Nora and a striking blonde walk in and join them in the front.

Nora crosses her arms and looks away from Hermione and Lily with a scowl. Lily scoffs at Nora and sticks her tongue out.

The tiny cat begins to pace on top of her desk, as seconds pass by the scheduled start of class. Hermione sighs as more students walk in but still no sign of James and the other boys.

"Where do you think they are?" Lily whispers. Hermione opens her mouth to respond when the classroom door swings open. In walks the grinning quadrant of boys.

"See boys," Sirius speaks loudly, sliding into a seat in the back. "We made it before our teacher."

Remus and Peter breathe a sigh of relief but James stares in horror at the cat. He puts his head down and slides into the seat next to Sirius who was leaning back with his arms behind his head.

"So where is our teacher?" Lee Daniels, a mousy Ravenclaw asks to no one in particular. Hermione looks to the cat with a smirk as the tiny creature morphs into a witch, effectively scaring every student except James, Lily, and Hermione.

"Woah." Dean gasps from the back.

"Woah indeed, Mr. Johnson." Professor McGonagall quips. Hermione suppresses the urge to snort; her pseudo-aunt had such a flair for dramatics.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Black, Mr. Lupin and Mr. Pettigrew," She glares at the four behind her reading glasses. "Why are you late?"

"Well-" Peter starts as Sirius was still staring at the woman slack-jawed and James was trying to hide. Remus speaks up.

"Peter was nearly eaten by the stairs so we were saving him from imminent doom," Remus answers as he smiles innocently.

"Tardiness is unacceptable." McGonagall raises an eyebrow but doesn't press. "Next time, there will be punishments." She looks at Peter. "Try to be more careful, Mr. Pettigrew."

He nods wildly.

"Welcome to your first year of Transfiguration," The Scottish woman speaks haughtily. "Transfiguration is some of the most complex and dangerous magic you will learn at Hogwarts. Anyone messing around in my class will leave and not come back. You have been warned."

Her eyes narrow once again at the four boys.

"First things first." She raises a finger. "Seating arraignments must be made."

Groans arise and she raises a clipboard to her face and begins to read out load.

"First row, Sirius Black, Hermione Silver, Peter Pettigrew and Marlene McKinnon."

Hermione sighs as Lily gets up and Sirius takes her place.

"Sup?" He gives Hermione a toothy grin and turns to speak with Peter. Hermione smiles slightly at him and turns back to the McGonagall just in time to her Lily lament about being paired with James, Remus, and Dean. Hermione felt sorry for her best friend but still found it slightly amusing.

McGonagall begins her lesson after the class is fully seated. "Transfiguration is divided into four branches, Transformation, Vanishment, Conjuration, and Untransfiguration."

She takes out her wand and uses a cup to show them each branch. Surprisingly, Sirius was leaning forward with complete attentiveness. As McGonagall finishes her explanation she tells the students to take out their wands. As they do, feathers appear in front of them.

"To evaluate skill level, I will teach you a basic spell to turn this feather into a match." She raises her wand to demonstrate the wand movements and tells them to repeat after her.

"Mutare Velox" She starts. Hermione echoes the movements but her feather does not change.

"Keep trying," McGonagall speaks over the students' chatter. "It is important to make firm and decisive wand movements. Do not wiggle or twirl your wand unnecessarily, or the Transfiguration will certainly be unsuccessful."

Hermione tries again but is fruitless. A voice next to her pulls her out of her frustrations.

"You are thinking too hard," Sirius speaks from his perch on the table. Hermione looks at him skeptically and he gestures to the match in his hand. She gapes at him.

"How did you-," She huffs. "I can't believe-" She stomps her foot lightly. He laughs at her reddened face.

"Jealous?" He laughs and flicks his long curly hair over his shoulder.

"That is implausible." She turns away from him to try again. Squaring her shoulders, there was no one she was letting him beat her in this class. She turns slightly and sees Lily having trouble as well. But she couldn't blame her. James was talking her ear off, while she was trying to ignore him and concentrate.

"Mutare Velox" Hermione tries again. Nothing.

"Form a clear mental picture of the object you are hoping to create." Sirius' voice floats into her ears. She turns to scold him for butting in, assuming he was speaking to her again but instead she is met with the sight of the boy assisting Peter. She smiles and silently scolds herself for being so judgmental. Taking his words into account, she tries again.

"Mutare Velox" The feather twitches and Hermione feels discouragement hit her, but then the feather fully forms into a match. She claps her hands excitedly and turns to Sirius.

"Thank you." She smiles and he looks around in a confused manner. Unsure why she was thanking him but he gives her two thumbs up and turns back to Peter.

Hermione picks up the match and twirls it in her fingers, basking in satisfaction. She turns her head and raises the match in front of her so that Remus and Lily could see it. James looks over as well and raises his own match as if it was a golden goblet.

Lily yells in frustration, frantically trying the spell again, while Remus gives her a salute. Hermione sticks her tongue out at Lily and then picks up her Transfiguration textbook with a self-satisfied smile on her face.

From next to her she hears a frustrated sigh. The blonde girl, Marlene McKinnon, was having trouble with her feather. Placing her book down, Hermione turns towards the girl.

"You are jerking your arm too fast on the last part of the spell." Hermione raises her arm to demonstrate. Marlene looks at her skeptically but tries it anyway.

"Mutare Velox" Marlene recites and her feather quickly turns into a match. She turns to Hermione with a large beaming smile.

Hermione opens her mouth to retort when an explosion sounds from the end of their table.

"Mr. Black! Mr. Pettigrew!" The shrill voice of Professor McGonagall sounds off in high octaves.

"20 points from Gryffindor for being careless!" McGonagall was fuming. Every Gryffindor in the room groans in disappointment.

"Minnie, how could you?" James yells dramatically from the back of the class.

"5 more points from Gryffindor!" McGonagall yells without even looking at the bespectacled boy.

Marlene and Hermione whip their heads to see Peter's book on fire, with Sirius laughing hysterically and Peter trying to explain to the angry Scottish woman what was happening. Marlene gasps loudly.

"Who burns a book, honestly?" Marlene's face was distraught and she puts her arms out as if she could cradle the books and save it.

Hermione smiles widely at the girl, remembering her own words when she met Lily. Grinning to herself she watches Sirius try to charm McGonagall into letting him out of a detention. The rest of the class, much like the day went by quickly. Before they knew it was after dinner.

* * *

Dorcas sits with her legs crossing back and forth. She was a bit on edge about these lessons for the girls. She hadn't technically spoken about this with Dumbledore and she was positive that he wouldn't be pleased with her. She turns her head slightly and looks at the moving photo on her desk. It was of herself, Charlus, Dorea and Melanius Shacklebot, at a Gryffindor Quidditch match from their days at Hogwarts. She and Dorea stood out in their bright green Slytherin robes surrounded by a sea of gold and red. The two girls, in their rebellious phase, had taken to dating Gryffindors but in the end, Dorea fell in love. Dorcas rolls her eyes fondly as she imagines her daring love-struck friend at sixteen.

A tiny knock takes her out of her memories abruptly. The woman bounds over to the door and opens it wide enough for the girls to come inside. The first three girls walk inside in a single file slowly, but Hermione who was at the back has her head up boldly, reminding Dorcas of a young Dorea.

"Glad you all were able to make it." Dorea herds the girls towards the center of the room.

"Obviously we value our lives," Nora mutters sardonically.

Ignoring the snarky remark, Dorcas scans the four. "Let us get right into it. Partner up."

Unsurprisingly, Lily and Hermione cling to one another while Sheena and Nora reluctantly stand next to each other.

"This spell will be supplementary to what your regular curriculum entails." She flicks her wand experimentally. "But what I want you girls to learn is reaction time."

Dorcas raises her wand and moves into a defensive stance. She looks at Hermione with a smile. "Try to hit me with a hex."

Hermione looks aghast and sputters. "Hitting a teacher with a spell is highly inappropriate."

Dorcas taps her foot on the ground impatiently. "How do you expect to learn anything if you don't practice?"

Hermione bites her lip and doesn't respond, still feeling conflicted about attacking a professor.

"As your teacher, I am telling you to do this." Dorcus coxes her gently.

When Hermione still does not raise her wand, Nora steps forward with her wand up.

"I know plenty of slicing hexes." She says haughtily. "We are here to learn, goody two shoes." She heckles at Hermione, who rolls her eyes.

Raising her wand, Nora yells "Segmentum."

Dorcas quickly counters with "Arma Glutiam".

The tiny first years look on in awe as the hex in dissolved into a bright white light. It takes the shape of an actual shield and was fierce looking.

"This spell is very basic but it is effective," Dorcas speaks proudly. "It is a spell that my family has passed on for generations."

"Begin." She commands and the girls turn to each other and attempt to conjure the same shield. Dorcas supervises and occasionally throws in suggestions. She watches each girl carefully scrutinizing each girl's yield on magic. Charlus' may have asked her to interview for this job as a favor, one that she was more than happy to do. But Dumbledore hired her for her thesis during her defense mastery on magical core detection theory.

He was very vague when he gave her the position but after speaking with Charlus, who told her about the prophecy, it was obvious what he wanted. She was there to figure out which girl was the target.

She looks to the smiling yet determined girls who were attempting the protection spell, for their sakes; Dorcas silently prays that it is none of them.

Hermione raises her wand mechanically and tries the incantation. A small wiz of white light rises but falls short within seconds. Lily smiles at her reassuringly. "Just keep trying!" Lily tries it herself and pouts when nothing comes from her wand.

Hermione raises her eyebrow at Lily's tiny tantrum. "You thought you were going to get the spell before me?"

Lily smiles sheepishly and shrugs. "What's your point?" Lily challenges back and tries the spell again with more force.

Hermione rolls her eyes and tries again. The girls continue repeating the spell with little results until a sharp gasp from Sheena has them turning around rapidly.

Nora was standing with her wand outstretched; a large illuminated shield was solid in front of her. It astonishing and the magic felt like it was surrounding all four of them like armor. The girls were again staring in amazement; this truly was incredible magic.

Dorcas looks over at the girls and sees them all staring at Nora with wide eyes.

"Good job." Dorcas smiles at Nora who beams back. She would have to acquire some background on the girl. Dorcas felt proud but at the same time nervous for the tiny girl. The spell responds quickly to robust magic cores, which could indicate she was harboring what the prophecy spoke of. Dorcas bites down the small voice that was thankful for the fact that Dorea's goddaughter was no longer at the top of the "Who could the target be?" list.

An hour later, the girls were spent. It was now 10:00 pm and Dorcas was escorting them all back to their common rooms, both for protection and deflection so that the girls would not get into trouble with any patrolling teachers. Lily and Hermione were both walking dejectedly as they could not conjure the spell that night. When they reach their last stop, Gryffindor Tower, Dorcas turns to the girls.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourselves." Dorcas reprimands.

"We are not!" Hermione almost yells.

"You are." Dorcas challenges. "Magic takes practice and you two are not used to not picking up on things naturally." She places her hands on the two girls shoulders.

"You are treating this as a class and forgetting to put your intent into it."

"Our intent?" Lily asks in a small voice.

"Protecting ourselves," Hermione says regretfully. She was so caught up in her need to be the best she lost sight of why they were doing this in the first place. Dorcas was right.

"Protecting each other," Lily adds. Hermione could feel Lily's own shame seeping out.

Dorcas smiles at the girls and nudges them forward toward the Fat Lady portrait.

"I have faith that you girls will get it next week." Dorcas turns and throws a goodnight over her shoulder. She muses to herself silently; it was refreshing to see the two girls actually act their age.

* * *

Soft snores fill the girls' dorm, Hermione lays awake to stare at the high ceilings. Her mind wouldn't shut off, and her muggle alarm clock was mocking her. The bright light read 4am, which meant classes were in 3 and a half hours.

"Hermione," A soft voice is heard from the bed next to her. "You ok?" Lily sits up from her bed. "I can almost hear your brain going into overdrive."

"Sorry, Lils," Hermione sighs. "I am trying not to worry."

Lily pushes the covers off with her legs and swings her legs to the ground. 2 steps and she is nudging Hermione over to make room in her bed. Hermione turns her chestnut eyes to Lily's emerald.

Lily whispers to her best friend. "Are you scared?"

Hermione scrunches her face. "I don't want to be." She huffs.

Lily nods but does not respond directly to Hermione's answer. "I think it is nice what Ms. Meadows is doing for us."

Hermione says nothing.

"I think we should focus on the positive. We will be far ahead of the other students in DADA, so maybe a little fear is what we need."

"Meaning?"

"Meaning we will work harder. Not only because we want to but because we have too."

"Right." Hermione ascends. She would use her fear as a motivator and her need to protect the others as fuel. She takes a deep breath and reminds herself, this was all just precautionary. They were safe at Hogwarts. As if hearing Hermione's thoughts, Lily speaks up.

"We have nothing to worry about." Lily lies down with her head right next to Hermione's. "We are at a school with hundreds of other people. Dumbledore would not have let us come here if it wasn't safe."

Hermione nods.

"Let's focus on school. We have been studying magic since we learned of its existence. Whatever is going on in the magical world, we will deal with it when it comes up, for now, let's just focus on what we can control."

"You're right as always." Hermione feels Lily's smugness in waves and nudges her, almost knocking Lily off the bed.

"Hey!" Lily whisper-yells.

Hermione laughs into her hand. "I don't think I can go back to sleep."

"Wanna go to the common room and practice spells?" Lily grabs her wand from the nightstand. "We have charms today and I refuse to let you, Remus or god-forbid Severus, do better than me."

Hermione rolls her eyes. "I'll be sure to warn Remus that charms is your territory and we aren't allowed to do well." Hermione drawls dryly. Luckily, Severus needs no such warning. He was even luckier that he would not have to actually be in the class with her.

"Good." Lily perks up and walks out the door.

* * *

James sits up abruptly the moment he feels the sun shines on Gryffindor tower. He was ecstatic Hogwarts was amazing and more than he had imagined. Even though his childhood at home was wonderful and loving, it was quiet with no real excitement. Hogwarts made him feel like every day could be an adventure. He turns his head to look at the bed next to him, which contains a snoring Sirius. Leaning up he sees Dean, Peter, and Remus, all sleeping soundly.

Unable to sit still anymore, he swings his legs over the side of the bed and heads down to the common room. When he reaches the bottom of the stairs his face lights up as he catches sight of Hermione asleep with a book on her lap and Lily curled up on the adjacent chair, sound asleep. He was glad that his cousin was adjusting to the magical world, he was even happier that he was able to share this experience with her.

He saunters up to the couch and plops his self down next to her.

"Wake up!" James jovially yells.

"James?" Hermione bolts up with her eyes still shut. "How did you get in the girls dorms?"

"Hate to break it to you but you girls are in the common room." He jests.

Hermione's eyes shoot open and she groans. She and Lily must have fallen asleep a half hour ago after practicing charms.

"Sorry, for accusing you." She rubs her eyes sleepily.

"I take it as a compliment that you think I could get around the jinxed stairs."

She gives a low chuckle. "If anyone could do it. It would be you."

James eyes the books strewn around the table.

"You girls are already overworking yourselves?" James groans. "It has been one day."

Hermione shrugs and narrows her eyes at him. Daring him to insult her. He laughs and nudges her.

"I just worry." He hops up from the couch. "Try not to exhaust yourself." He points his thumb over at Lily. "That one might have a nervous breakdown if something were to happen to you."

"And you wouldn't?" She reaches up to adjust James' slightly askew glasses.

"Oh, you know I would," He gives her a toothy grin. "But I figured that would go without saying."

His stomach growls and he backs away, rubbing his belly. "Food." He licks his lips and runs up the stairs to get dressed.

Hermione shakes her head and gets up to wake Lily. The fear she had been feeling for the last 24 hours felt like it was melting. Her face had a small smirk, James Potter always knew how to make her dismay pass.

* * *

"And then they become stuck together and the other wizards were like-" James was almost shouting while trying to act out his story. He felt most comfortable holding court, his arms flailing telling his new friends about his theory on how centaurs came to be.

"Is that really what happened?" Timid Peter speaks in wonder.

"Well not exactly. But I assume that I am about 99% right." James throws out confidently.

Remus turns to Peter with a smile. "So what he means is, that he doesn't have a clue."

"I second that, mate." Sirius leans into the exchange. James pouts and crosses his arms.

"I didn't realize this was a vote." He glowers.

James opens his mouth to explain further when the mail owls fly in and begin dropping letters off. An unfamiliar owl stops itself in front of James, swiftly drops a letter in front of him and then scurries off, releasing another letter in front of Hermione, who was now seated at the other end of the table with Dean and Lily. Feeling eyes on her, Hermione lifts her head and waves. James waves back and rips open the letter quickly. Before his eyes can read the first word at screeching noise distracts him.

From next to him he feels Sirius shake slightly. A red envelope begins to hover in front Sirius' horrified face.

"Sirius Black! You ungrateful brat! Gryffindor? You were sorted into Gryffindor? Did you think I wouldn't find out? March down to the Headmaster and get resorted."

The screeching stops as Walburga catches her breath.

"You are a disgrace to this noble house! Did you do this to spite me? After everything that I have done for you?! You dare embarrass me! How could you do this to your family? Is this one of your terrible jokes? Filthy child. Cretin! What kind of role model of you for poor Regulus. You idiot! Don't think this is the end of it. We will continue this conversation when you get home." The envelope hits him upside the head before it begins to grumble and rip itself up.

The entire hall was in silence. Even Dumbledore was looking at Sirius with a small pitying smile. Instantly, Sirius looks up at the Slytherin table and sees Lucius Malfoy, the 7th year prefect staring back at him with a smirk. His cousin, Narcissa, was avoiding his gaze and looking intently at her food.

At least he didn't have to wonder who wrote to his mother. His body was shaking and he didn't dare look around to see who was staring at him. Slamming his fist on the table he nearly knocks over Remus' breakfast. He murmurs an apology and stomps out of the Great Hall.

* * *

Out of breath Sirius stops to dry heave. He slides his trembling body down the wall until he hits the ground. He grabs the ends of his curls and tugs tightly, suppressing a scream that was bubbling.

When you are the heir, it is easy to get away with a lot. Sirius knew this and took advantage of it regularly. But that was at home, under the watchful eye of his mother who would always be there to explain away her unruly son. Explaining away his behavior and lack of respect. Walburga Black was not stupid, she knew how to spin a situation so that no one could question the strength of their house. For his private and controlling mother to cause such a public scene was telling. She was sending him a warning, he had defied tradition and there would be consequences. Walburga was sending a message to the other purebloods at Hogwarts: Sirius Black was no longer under the protection of his house.

James recovers first and follows Sirius out. Sirius was sitting next to a suit of armor with his hands beating at his head. Murmuring, "Fuck."

"Are you okay?" James asks hesitantly. "Your mom has a real set of lungs."

Silence. Sirius doesn't even bother to look up, his shoulders still shaking.

"My mother is a Black." James supplies. Sirius turns his head abruptly, his eye wide.

"As you know the Potters are notorious Blood Traitors." He gives a slight smile and shrugs at the label "Blood Traitor".

Sirius didn't want to end up like his family lineage. Blood purity felt wrong and repulsive, what he valued differed so much from what his family stood for. But he felt conflicted. What would life be without his family? How could he live without seeing his little brother grow up? Could he live a blissful life as a blood traitor? But could he really live a content life as a good heir?

"Is she happy?" Sirius presses.

James considers all the times his mother smiles, he reflects on how much his parents love each other. He knew that even though she was outcasted from her birth family, she was happy with the family she had now. James knew Dorea Potter had no regrets about defying her family but Sirius would have to make that decision himself.

"Very," James speaks in a self-assured tone, and then leans back to the wall and slides down next to Sirius, tossing an arm around the curly-haired teen, giving him a grin. James could admit that when he first heard Sirius' last name he felt cautious but speaking with the boy quelled any fears that he was like his psychotic family.

"Tradition is hard to break" James starts. "My family learned the hard way after being outcasted."

James looks at Sirius and gives him a reassuring smile. "But protecting your own values should outweigh tradition." James straightens his spine and points to the Gryffindor emblem on his robes. "That's why we are Gryffindors."

Sirius feels his face burn slightly as his shoulders visibly relax. He exhales and feels himself fill with a barrage of emotions, mostly thankfulness for the messy haired boy next to him.

Sirius picks up his head and gives a low laugh.

"Mother is going to make my life hell when I get home," Sirius says through the now hysterical laughter. James runs his fingers through his messy hair and pushes himself into a standing position.

"Well," James puts his hand out for Sirius to grab. Hesitantly he does, and James pulls him up. "We just have to make sure your time at school makes up for it."

Sirius looks at him with shock and then his mouth widens in a large grin as he pats James on the shoulder.

"Thanks, mate." Sirius manages. The universe was giving him a chance to be himself and James Potter was his sign.

James waves him off and turns as he hears Remus and Peter come up from behind. Rubbing his hands together he smiles at all three boys.

"Gentlemen." He greets with a grin, his mind already thinking of ways to make sure Sirius could enjoy his time at Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Meanwhile**_

"What was that?" Hermione's eyes were following Remus and Peter as they leave the hall after their friends.

"A howler," Dean answers

"Not that," She says with exasperation. "Why was his mother so angry that he was in Gryffindor?"

"The Blacks have been in Slytherin since forever. Looks like Sirius changed that." Deans scratches his head, remembering what Sirius told the boys after the sorting.

"Why would that make them angry?" Hermione asks in a confused manner while pushing her food around her plate.

"They don't take defiance well, a crazy lot of blood purist," Dean speaks with his mouth slightly full but Hermione was too curious to scold him about it.

"But Sirius doesn't seem like that," Lily interjects.

"Hence the howler." Dean stresses.

Hermione's head whips around so fast; her hair gives poor Dean, a sharp slap.

"Ow, Hermione. Calm that hair down."

"Hush you." She hisses. "Is that a normal pureblood thing? You're a pureblood, right? Are you going to get one of those too?"

She looks around in horror at the windows, that screeching still ringing in her ear. One thing was certain, Walburga Black was unpleasant and she felt a deep pity for Sirius and whoever else had to deal with her.

Alice Bulstrode, the second year Gryffindor who was across from Lily laughs.

"That's definitely not a normal pureblood thing." Alice flicks her dark brown hair out of her face as she piles more pancakes onto her plate.

Hermione looks down at her food, unable to eat. The strange feeling in her gut felt like bile building. Her eyes move up and she sees Alice waving a paper in her face. Hermione raises an eyebrow and the bubbly dark-haired girl.

"Didn't the same owl who delivered your mail, leave this letter for James?" Alice places the letter in front of Hermione. Hermione nods mutely, suddenly remembering the tiny envelope she had slipped into her robes.

"Wasn't it your father?" Lily adds, picking up the letter herself to inspect it. "Looks like his handwriting."

Hermione reaches out to grab the letter and sighs. If her father was sending James more ideas for pranking using muggle gadgets, she was going to send him 4 pages of parchment on what it meant to be an adult. Hermione flips open the flap to scan the page quickly. Her eyes were expecting a jovial tone, mixed in with playful banter, his normal tone when speaking with James, but her father's letter was flat. Generic well wishes and congrats on making it into Gryffindor. Her eyes move to the bottom of the letter and she gasps.

 _Some awful news has reached my attention, dear nephew. I must ask that you keep an eye on both Hermione and Lily. Do not alarm either of them but please report any suspicious behavior to Professor McGonagall or me._

 _P.S. Please do not let your cousin read this letter or let her know that you are watching out for her or Lily. (You know she won't stand for it.)_

 _P.S.S I will send the ingredients to Stink bombs in my next post._

 _Be Well Nephew,_

 _Marius._

Hermione sat there re-reading the letter, instantly understanding what it meant.

Her father knew about the muggleborns who went missing, but what she couldn't wrap her brain around was why he wasn't trying to bring her home. She absentmindedly begins to bite her the nail on her thumb.

She felt herself grow angry that her father was trying to keep another thing from her. They had sworn no more secrets after she got her magic. Hermione's anger grows as she thinks about all the adults in her life who keep trying to keep her safe by hiding the truth. Her father, Ms. Meadows and she wouldn't put it past Dumbledore to be hiding more things from her. The loud noises of the Great Hall are lost on the fuming 10-year-old. Her mind kept repeating, "James can't get this letter back". The last thing she needs is for him to try to be her personal bodyguard. She was going to have a normal school year, even if it killed her. Without hesitation, Hermione takes out her wand,

"Segmentum." She hisses at the letter, effectively turning it to shreds.

Lily's sharp inhale pulls Hermione out of her thoughts. Dean, Lily, and Alice were staring with their jaws dropped.

"Hermione, now why would you do that?" Dean's hands gesture to the now scattered paper, his eyes wide as dishware. Hermione lets her mouth turns into a grimace as she throws out a lie.

"Oh, my dad was just sending James different ways to prank girls. There is no way I'm letting him see that." She gives a small laugh at the end and rolls her eyes.

Dean shakes his head and looks away. Alice does the same, but Lily was staring right at Hermione with her eyes narrow and questions on her tongue. It was obvious she saw right through Hermione's lies but she wouldn't express it here in public. Hermione groans and turns away.

This bond may be the death of her.

* * *

 _A/N Thank you for reading, for following, favoriting and reviewing!_

 _Until Next Time!_


End file.
